Thicker than Blood
by rockitty99
Summary: The tale of two reaper siblings, the great Grell Sutcliff and his younger, more sensible sister, Claira, and all the crazy things they go through, like parties, reaps, paperwork, drinking, more paperwork, and lots, lots more! Collabed with Shaydess of Quizzilla, contains GrellxWill, RonxOC, EricxAlan, among other things. M for language, perhaps gore.
1. Those Reapers, Damaging

The night air was cool, lit by the full moon and covered with a light fog. All was calm and quiet, except for a small alleyway in the city of London. Blood spilled out on the cobblestoned path, and a small boy stood beside his beloved aunt's corpse as he watched on as his butler fought.  
Sebastian ripped his torn tailcoat from Grell's death scythe, the whimpering reaper lying on the ground, his face bloody, bruised and beaten.  
"There, now that's unstuck, I can finally use it to kill you, seeming as fists won't seem to do for a reaper."  
"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"  
"Ah, finally something you're good at, screaming!" said the dark haired demon cheerfully as he revved up the chainsaw, ready to strike.  
"I CAN TELL YOU WHO KILLED THE BOY'S PARENTS!"

Before Sebastian could react to this information, the scythe in his hands was blocked from his target by a pair of silver daggers. He looked up to see a tall, sharp-dressed man holding a set of hedge trimmers with a telescopic handle in one hand, a book in the other. Behind him was a woman with long, flowing red hair, spare daggers in her hand. Both of these people had the sharp green eyes of a Reaper. Grell's face lit up in recognition, as both of the reapers jumped down, the man landing on Grell's head, the woman kicking Sebastian in the face with the toe of her shoe, before landing at Grell's side.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF YOU UTTER MORON CHARGING IN HERE WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT? I MEAN COME ON KILLING INNOCENT HUMANS ISN'T YOUR JOB, ONLY THOSE ON THE LIST. ARE YOU JUST PURPOSELY AN ASSHOLE? YOU'RE A REAPER, SHOW SOME RESPECT!"  
"Now, now, Ms Sutcliff, you have to do this properly," said William, rolling his apple-green eyes. "Greetings, I am William T. Spears of the Reaper Dispatch Management Division, this is my subordinate Claira Sutcliff and we are here to collect this reaper here..." he opened his book and began to read. "Grell Sutcliff, you have broken the following regulations. Firstly, you murdered people who are not on the Death List, secondly, you used a scythe you did not gain authorisation for, and thirdly, you offered a human information of his relative's killers. Please return to headquarters immediately and submit a written apology explaining your actions." He shut his book, using his scythe to push his glasses up before continuing, turning to Sebastian. "I apologise for any inconvenience my subordinate has caused you. Here's my card," he held out the piece of paper with his name neatly printed on it out toward the demon, and he bowed. He grumbled, "To think I'd have to bow my head to a demon… Today is a shameful day for my kind…"  
"Well maybe if you took better care of your kind you wouldn't have to," smiled Sebastian, tossing the card away. William grabbed Grell's hair, and began pulling him away, Claira following behind them, avoiding the trail of Grell's blood.

* * *

"SO YOU SEE HOW STUPID YOU'VE BEEN?! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS AND WHAT'S WORSE IS YOU ALWAYS EXPECT SOMEONE ELSE TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS!"  
Grell winced as Will pressed a disinfectant wipe on his face, making his cut sting. "I know, I know…"  
"You know, Sutcliff, if it weren't for your sister you'd probably have died. And that would have made even more overtime for me. I'm going to have enough explaining all this to the higher-ups without getting me, you and probably Ms Sutcliff fired."  
"I'm sorryyyyyyyyy," whined Grell.  
"And so, I've reached the best conclusion to teach you a lesson." Will stood, grabbing Grell's mangled scythe off the floor and throwing it aside, passing a pair of scissors into his hands. "You're demoted. This is your new scythe."  
"But… but…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO!"  
"Serves you right," said Claira, huffing and turning away.  
Grell sobbed, "But I didn't do anything wro-"  
"NOTHING WRONG? YOU IMBICILE. YOU KILLED INNOCENT WOMEN AND GOT YOURSELF BEATEN UP BY A DEMON! Which by the way, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU KILL HIM? AND NOW YOU'VE GONE AND CAUSED DEAR WILLIAM HEAPS OF OVERTIME!"  
"Do not address me as that, Ms Sutcliff."  
"Oops, sorry!"

Grell looked down at his fine pointed boots, "I couldn't… I tried… He's too fast… and his eyes, oh those eyes! He stares so coldly, it sends shivers through my whole body! How could I injure such a handsome face? Oh Bassie, my sweet love, Bassie!"  
"SHUT. UP." Yelled both William and Claira.  
"Sorry," shrugged Grell, smiling sheepishly.

Will sighed, "Do you have any other injuries?"  
Grell nodded, "he got my chest…"  
The black-haired reaper rolled his eyes. "Let me see."  
Grell frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "A woman should never show her chest to any man who asks."  
"GRELL SUTCLIFF FOR GODS SAKE, YOU ARE NOT A WOMAN, YOU ARE A MAN. YOU HAVE MAN PARTS I HAVE HAD THE HIGHLY UNPLESANT EXPERIENCE OF WITNESSING AFTER WALKING INTO THE BATHROOM WITHOUT KNOCKING."  
"It's your fault, you didn't knock!"  
"It's your fault for not locking the door!"  
"That was when the lock was broken!"  
"Because you were being an idiot!"  
"Both of you stop being immature little brats and let's get this over with. Grell, just take off your goddamn shirt." Will rolled his eyes, and Grell winked at him. "Oh sure, dear, when you say it so forcefully… ~"  
Both the reapers who actually had sense facepalmed, and Grell took off his shirt, revealing a large gash over his torso. Will got out a clean wipe and cleaned off the blood, trying to ignore Grell's constant giggling and mutterings of "Oh William!" He finished the job as quickly as possible, then turned and left, saying, "Oh, Sutcliff, I still expect to see you at work tomorrow morning, or you'll be demoted even further."

Grell pouted, buttoning up his shirt, "He's so mean!"  
"Maybe he wouldn't be if you were always such a moron."  
"Maybe you're just jealous I'm more attractive than you!"  
"Oh please, I could get any guy I wanted."  
"Which totally explains why you've never had a boyfriend."  
"I'M ALWAYS TRYING TO BE PROFESSIONAL, UNLIKE YOU!"  
"Oooh, you got a crush on William?~"  
"… OH SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'M NOT INTO SUCH A PENCIL LIKE HIM! I HAVE BETTER TASTE IN MEN THAN YOU DO ANYWAY!"  
"So I'm right?"  
"NO YOU ARE FUCKING NOT RIGHT, MORON!"  
"Sure, sure," replied Grell, his voiced laced with sarcasm.  
"Grell Sutcliff, shut the fuck up right now or this dagger," she held up the bloodstained silver tool in her hand, "Is going to be lodged in a highly unpleasant place for you. So get your ass up off that chair and get home, before I have to kill you. And don't bother waiting for me, because of SOMEONE, I have overtime. So fuck off."  
Grell nodded, his expression showing pure fear, as he slowly obeyed his younger sister's command, running out of headquarters as fast as his legs could carry him.

~  
AUTHORS NOTES

Rockitty99: SO FIRST CHAPTER DONE~ YAAAAY~  
Shaydess: Just so you know, we were laughing our heads off while writing this  
Grell: You guys are so mean :C  
Will: … Pencil? Seriously?  
Rocki: I CALL ALL MEGANE LIKE YOU PENCIL, SUCK IT UP.  
Will: … ._.  
Claira: FINALLY SOMEONE TELLS HIM OFF~ :D  
Shayde: Everyones happy now :D  
Grell: I'm not happy :C  
Shayde: No one cares, dipstick.  
Rocki: And now disclamer. Neither of us own Kuroshitsuji in any way, shape or form. Otherwise there would be a season 3 already.  
Claira: And I belong to Shaydess. SO don't go using me in your fics or whatever without permission, or I'll be forced to use my daggers.  
Rocki: Still find it weird there's a reaper with a weapon for a scythe, not a gardening tool.  
Shayde: Well la-de-da I'm different.  
Rocki: So I hope you all enjoyed it~  
Grell: Bye bye, nyaa~ ^^  
Everyone else: SHUT THE FUCK UP.

(No Grells were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. Well… seriously injured anyway…. Uh…. No, well, he's not going to die anyway… maybe….)


	2. Those Reapers, Working

William looked over his subordinates as they worked. Pens running quickly over forms, the flutter of sheets of paper, the turning of the pages of a book, the sounds of all three causing the raven-haired reaper to be very pleased. He felt a smile inside him as he noticed Sutcliff sitting at his desk, a bandage over the side of his face, his pen moving quickly over paper. Will looked over Grell's shoulder at the paper, frowning as he discovered it was not paperwork he was doing, but instead he was doing an ink portrait of the demon from the previous night. A black-gloved hand was raised, and quickly hit the redhead reaper over the back of the head.  
"Will! What was that for?"  
"Get to work, Sutcliff."

The other reapers in the hall started giggling, but were quickly hushed when William's harsh glare swept the room. He continued patrolling the room, throwing glares at Ronald Knox, who was spending his time throwing flirtatious looks at the female employees rather than filling out the blank sheets in front of him, as well as Mimi Delaci, one of the newer employees who was sketching a new modification for her scythe with a pencil. He paused at the desk of the currently idle Claira Sutcliff, raising an eyebrow as if to ask, "Why aren't you doing work?"  
Claira pointed to a stack of paper, each sheet carefully filled out, signed neatly where required. Will's eyebrows went upward in surprise, and he picked up the stack, pulling out more papers from his pocket and stacking them on Claira's desk, earning himself a frown from the redheaded girl. He shrugged, taking the completed papers into his private office. He sighed, sitting down on his plush leather chair and began looking over the papers.

The words slowly began blurring together, and Will felt his eyelids grow heavy. Soon, his lack of sleep due to last night's overtime caught up with him, and he fell asleep at his desk, glasses askew on his face.

* * *

"Um... Mr Spears, sir?" a timid, delicate voice broke the silence of the small office. William sat up, readjusting his glasses and quickly neatening his black hair.  
"Yes, Ms Delaci?" He replied, raising an eyebrow to ask what was so important it had to interrupt his nap.  
"Things out there are getting kind of… out of hand…" muttered Mimi, obviously nervous. Will got to his feet, shoving past the young blonde reaper to go to the hall his subordinates used.

Utter chaos met his sharp green eyes. In one part of the room, Ron was chatting with a pair of female twin reapers, a flirtatious tone in his voice. In another, a few of the younger reapers were swarmed around Grell, getting him to retell the already famous story of Jack the Ripper's demise. Most of the others were sitting on their desks, chatting loudly. Claira was leaning against the wall, watching the scene, a highly amused smirk spread across her lips.  
"Ms Sutcliff, in all due respect, what the hell is going on in here?"  
She shrugged, "You're too strict on them, you know."  
"You are one of them, you know," he said back, rolling his eyes.  
"Exactly. You should let us have more fun once in a while, so things like this don't happen."  
Will shrugged, moving to the front of the hall and adjusting his glasses. "ALRIGHT ALL YOU REAPERS, THIS IS NOT CORRECT CONDUCT FOR THE WORKPLACE."

The boisterous crowd was quickly subdued, no sound but the scuttle of feet to desks. All the apple-green eyes in the room were on William as he began pacing.  
"Okay, look. I know I work you hard. It's my job. And it's your job to do the work I set you. Which SOME of you don't." A harsh glare was sent in the direction of Grell. "Which causes me overtime, which I'm pretty sure all of us hate. So if you all put in some effort, maybe we can all get off work on time."  
A meek, brown haired reaper raised his hand, and spoke in a quiet voice, "Um… Mr Spears, why don't you just make whoever doesn't do their work do overtime instead of you?"  
"Because I'm your supervisor, and I have to stay until all my subordinates go home. I can't trust you to keep everything in order without me here. Now stop asking questions and get to work!"

* * *

"Aw man, Spears is such a slave driver…" Moaned Ron, stretching his arms after a long day of trying to slack off.  
"Maybe if you actually did your work, he wouldn't be such a slave driver," replied Claira, rolling her eyes.  
"Well, I don't like doing work…"  
"Maybe you should try finishing it and stop flirting with every female you see."  
"But work is BORING."  
"But you should DO IT."  
He giggled, winking at Claira, taking her words as a different meaning that she was implying. She sighed, slapping him hard across the back of the head.  
"Is that kind of thing all you think about?" She asked, irritation in her voice.  
"No... Sometimes I think about food… And beer… and- "  
He was cut off by another slap, this time on his cheek.  
"WOMEN ARE NOT JUST OBJECTS YOU CAN PICK UP ONE NIGHT AND THROW OUT THE NEXT MORNING!"  
Ronald paused, trying to think of a reply. "Well, they never complain…"  
Irritation bubbled up inside Claira, and she struck him in a very shall we say… delicate region with her boot. He fell to the ground, clutching the point of impact, whimpering in pain, trying to stop the tears from flowing.  
"Serves you right, womanising bastard."  
"You're evil…" He squeaked in reply.  
"And you're a dickhead."  
He gets to his feet, wincing slightly at the pain. He straightens up, stretching. "Well, anyway, how about going on a date with me?"  
Claira sighed, rolling her eyes, "I thought I kicked you in the balls, not the brains. No wait, scratch that, they're the same thing for you."  
Ronald paused, "That's harsh…"  
"It's what you deserve, asshole."  
"But… you could have fun. I mean, why not give me a shot? Why not just try me? One little itty-bitty date, that's all I'm asking for."  
"Well I don't want to be like my moronic brother and fall head-over-heels in love with any good-looking guy I meet."  
A sheepish smile spread over Ron's face, "So you think I'm good-looking, do you?"  
A blush crept up her face, "I NEVER SAID THAT. NOW FUCK OFF, I'M GOING HOME!"  
She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm, "I'll walk you home." His meagre efforts were met with a harsh glare, another slap and a step on the toe as Claira went home.

~  
AUTHORS NOTES/BLAB/WHATEVERTHEFUCKTHISIS

Rocki: FREAKING HELL THAT WAS HILARIOUS  
Grell: Oh buuurrn Ronnie~  
Ron: ;A; you guys are so mean  
Shayde: But we love you anyway.  
Claira: I don't  
Ron: LIAR  
Rocki: Claira is SUCH a tsundere~  
Ron: She looooves me~ I know she looooves me~  
Claira: I have a dagger in my hand that is about to be shoved up your ass.  
Ron: eep o-o  
Grell: Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that much. Well, I don't know about daggers, but other things…  
Will: AAAAND half the readers just closed the page.  
Rocki and Shayde: And the other half just laughed their asses off.  
Ron: … o-o you guys are weeeeiiirrrd.  
Will: tell me about it…  
Rocki: JA NE~ See you next chapter!~


	3. Those Reapers, Confessing

It was a late night at the office, and Grell sat at his desk, furiously trying to get his paperwork done before midnight. Will was sitting on his office chair, which he had brought out so he could keep an eye on his subordinate and keep him on task, while in the comfort of his favourite leather chair. The dark haired reaper was flicking through a novel, somewhat disinterested. He tried to read, but found his mind kept on wandering to places he didn't want to go, so he put down his book and watched Grell work. His subordinate was looking down at his paper, the pen in his hand still.

Grell sighed, putting down his pen and stretching his hands out. "I'm tired, can I go home yet?"  
"No, you shouldn't have spent the day drawing more pictures of that horrid demon. Get to work, Sutcliff."  
The red reaper sighed again, picking up his pen. "I just want to sleep. What if I do it tomorrow?"  
"You won't, that's why we're both here. Just get it done so I can go home and sleep."

He continued writing, gradually slowing. "I just can't do any more… I'm sorry…" he said with a sigh, leaning back. Will rolled his eyes, moving over beside him. "Fine then, Grell, I'll do it."  
The red reaper examined his superior through thick lashes. "Again…"  
Will turned to face him, a perfect eyebrow raised in question, "What do you mean, again?"  
"You called me by my first name, not Sutcliff… You did it the other night after I fought Bassie…"  
"I uh… did? Of course I did, what does it matter? You should be glad I'm doing your work fo- …" He stopped, noticing that Grell had gone off into the disturbing land of his own seductive daydreams. A blush crept up the moronic reaper's face, and he let out a quiet giggle. Will sighed, hitting him over the head, causing Grell to spring back to reality.  
"Wha—oh… I'm sorry…" he muttered, looking down at his feet.  
"Don't be, just… try and stop thinking of that disgusting creature and try and… well, just don't do anything chaotic, okay?"  
"Okay…"

The two sat in silence for a number of minutes, the only sound being that of William's pen scratching ink onto paper. Grell, being Grell, spoke first. "So… why is it that you hate Bassie so much?"  
"He irritates me. All demons disgust me."  
"But… you never really seem to care about any others…"  
"Can we drop this subject, please?"  
"I just wanna know…"  
"Too bad, Gr- … Sutcliff."  
"You can call me by my first name if you want, Will, I don't mind."  
"It's not whether you mind or not, I just prefer to call you by your surname."  
"But doesn't it get confusing with Claira around?"  
"She's Ms Sutcliff to me, and you're just Sutcliff to me."  
"Just Sutcliff…" Grell muttered to himself, looking up at Will again. He had very nice features, a straight nose, even skin tone, cold eyes, straight black hair… All in all, he was very cute._ Very cute indeed_, thought Grell, giggling to himself.  
After a few more minutes, Will spoke. "So… why do you like that eyesore so much?"  
"I… I don't know, I mean, he's really, really hot, and I tend to fall a little for any good looking guy… I know he'd never love me, and I should just give up… But I'm the Queen of Unrequited Love… It's always been like that…" Grell looked away, not wanting Will to see how much it hurt him, no one ever returning his feelings.  
"Always?"  
"Always. My first love was, no, is, cold, harsh… he never could have loved me. He probably never will… I think… he's probably the only one I've ever truly loved… But no one's ever going to love me back, no one could love someone as ugly as me…" He choked back a sob, a black-tinted tear rolling down his cheek. "I'm not pretty, I'm not a girl… I don't have the curves, the chest, the hips, all that, that's what a man wants his lover to have… And then there's little old me, I don't even know what I am. I want to be pretty… I don't want to be ugly…" He cried so hard, his face streaked with black from his eyeliner, shaking with the effort of trying to hold back. Will rolled his eyes, hitting Grell over the back of the head.  
"Grell Sutcliff, shut up with that nonsense. Yes, you're not what people would normally call "pretty," but you're definitely not ugly. You're unique, and you should take pride in that."  
Grell turned to face him, his crying stopped, "You… think I'm pretty?"  
His question caused a blush to rise faintly on Will's cheeks. "I uh, I wouldn't say that… but you're definitely not ugly…"  
"Thanks…" muttered Grell, unsure what to say. Will didn't think he was ugly. Everyone else did. Even Grell himself thought he was ugly. But Will didn't. The redhead's heart was beating so fast, he swore the sound of it was echoing around the room. His eyes drifted to his feet, his black-and-red heeled boots reflecting the lights above. _Maybe… just maybe…_

Will went back to Grell's paperwork. "You know, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, especially not some mangy demon. I'm sure there is someone out there who loves you…" he said, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and passing it to Grell. "Wipe your face with this."  
"But this is silk, my eyeliner will sta-"  
"Just do it, Sutcliff."  
Grell obeyed, wiping his messy face and blowing his nose. "Sorry for dumping all this on you, I just get overwhelmed at times and then I can't stop and yeah… I actually haven't told anyone about this before…"  
"Really?" Will raised an eyebrow. "Why are you telling me?"  
Grell blushed, "Because… because I love you. I really love you, not like Bassie or anyone else… I always loved you."  
Will's face turned bright red, the same colour as Grell's hair. "I… I don't know what to say…"  
"You don't have to. Just… just please don't hate me for it… I can't help it, okay? I'm stupid…"

"Grell Sutcliff, you are a moron, yes, but you're not stupid." With those words, Will leaned in, quickly kissing the other's lips, causing Grell to squeak.  
"You just… just… kissed… me..."  
Will rolled his eyes, trying to dispel his blush. "Now will you sit there quietly?"  
"No! Why? Are you just leading me on? How can I know you're just not trying to hurt me mo-"  
"I love you."  
Grell's eyes widened, "… what?"  
"I love you, Grell Sutcliff, I really do. I'm not lying to you."  
"I… I love you too, William!" he yelled, his tears falling anew, this time out of pure joy rather than loneliness. He sprang up from his chair, throwing his arms around Will, kissing him again, letting their lips linger against each other.  
William pulled away first, "You're beautiful, Grell, you always have been the most beautiful person I've known, even when your face is all red from crying and most of your makeup has been wiped away."  
"You really mean that?"  
"I don't lie, Sutcliff."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. _Je t'aime,_ Grell_, Tu es magnifique._"_  
_The pair kissed again, completely forgetting about the unfinished paperwork on the desk, both glad just to have finally realised their love at last.

* * *

"Oh. My. GOD! EEEK!" Screeched Grell as he walked in the door. Claira, who was reclining on the couch, looked up at him, book in hand. Her brother looked like he was just about to explode with happiness.  
"Okay, who'd you get drunk this time?"  
"Oh man, I'm so sure. Just because I'm happy doesn't mean it was a drunken affair."  
"Just saying, your record pretty much says that if you're that happy, that's what it was."  
"No, not this time…" the elder sibling grinned, spinning around. "WILLIAM LOVES ME!"  
"Come on, Grell, calm down, it's nearly 1 am, you'll wake the neighbours. You probably just fell asleep and had some daydream."  
"It wasn't a daydream, I swear! My daydreams are never that realistic!" he pouted, folding his arms crossly.  
"Well that totally explains why William randomly said he loved you."  
"He didn't just randomly say it, there was a conversation leading up to it!"  
"Sure there was."  
"I'm serious!"  
"And I'm a chocolate pudding. Go to bed, Grell, you're obviously overtired." Claira rolled her eyes, focusing back on her book. Grell leant against the staircase rail, which would lead up to the two bedrooms in the unit the siblings shared.  
"He's a great kisser."  
"I don't care."  
"And he can speak French."  
"Is that so."  
"He said I was beautiful."  
"Seems a little too farfetched to be true."  
"You're a bitch, you know."  
"Oh I'm very aware of that, yes. I crushed Knox's balls about 8 hours ago."  
"Ouch."  
"Ouch indeed."  
Claira sighed, "Well if Will really loves you, and you can prove it, I will wear a dress to work."  
"Really!?" Grell's face lit up. "This is the best day ever! Will loves me AND I get to make you wear a dress!"  
"I doubt either of those things will come true," said the younger sibling, getting to her feet. She went into the kitchen, pouring a glass of red wine, popping in a few sleeping pills. "Here, take this," she said, passing the drugged wine to her brother. He happily took it, drinking the red liquid.  
"I guess I'll go to bed then…" sighed Grell, heading up the stairs. The sleeping pills took effect very quickly, and he passed out on the stairs, where he proceeded to sleep for the next 7 hours.

~

MORE AUTHOR POOP

Shayde: Aaaand DONE! So close to tears  
Rocki: :'D Happy crying for OTP confession 3 DAH WILL-CHAN YOU SO KEYOOOT!  
Grell: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Will, you sexy beast come over here and kiss me!  
Will: … no.  
Grell: :c why?  
will: *passes grell a stack of paper* this is the conditions of dating me. Rule number 36 is NO PDA.  
Grell: 3 you're no fun.  
will: I can be very fun, thank you very much ;D  
Claira: *facepalm*  
Rocki: 8D 3  
Shayde: … okay let's wrap this up here  
Rocki: WAIT. Go look at Reaction Tiem by madelezabeth on deviantART (focusing on Ronald's), then go and read that scene with Grell and Claira again xD if you don't laugh, you're even more dull then Will.  
Will: HEY! I take offense to that!  
Claira: … o-o dear god what are you trying to imply?!  
Rocki: JA NE!~


	4. Those Reapers, Regretting

The next day, the Sutcliff siblings turned up for work on time, for once. The corners of Will's mouth very slightly rose as he saw that Grell, for once, was on time. Grell blew him a kiss in return, which quickly turned the raven-haired reaper's smile into a frown. The overly-flamboyant Sutcliff rushed to one of the desks, his sister's desk to be precise, given that William's desk was beside it. Claira sighed at her brother's immaturity, and went to sit at his desk, beside which was Ronald's.

Within the next half hour, all staff had arrived at the office, and most were happily (or less than happily) doing their work. Ronald was barely doing anything however, and was instead watching Claira as she neatly filled out the paperwork on her desk. Claira, being Claira, finished within half an hour, and looked over at the currently-daydreaming reaper who was still watching her.  
"If you keep on staring I'm going to have to start charging you."  
Ron broke out of his daydream, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "Ronald Knox, womaniser extraordinaire, blushing? Never thought I'd see the day," said Claira, a bemused smirk on her face. "And I would advise you don't daydream, never gonna happen, dye-boy."  
"Hey! Just because I dye part of my hair black doesn't mean you can call me 'dye-boy!'"  
"And it doesn't even notice the first remark… what an interesting observation," Claira said, miming a scientist writing down its subject's behaviour in an experiment.  
Ronald frowned, "Don't call me an 'it', I'm not your brother... sister… whatever…"  
"Thank god, the last thing we need is someone just as annoying as him… no wait, you are just as annoying as him. More so, in fact."  
"Oh come on, I know you don't mean that. Yeah, I'm not the brightest crayon in the pack, but come on, I know you don't hate me."  
"Look at this face, does it look like someone who doesn't hate you?" asked the redheaded reaper, gesturing to her highly unamused face.  
"No," said Ron with one of his trademark flirtatious smirks, "It looks the face of someone who loves m- OW!"  
"Serves you right, bastard," said Claira, flexing her hand.  
"Why'd you hit me?"  
"I felt like it and you annoy me."  
"I'm not annoying!"  
"You seriously think so?"  
"Yeah! People tell me I'm a nice guy, and I am!"  
"Probably just the girls you bed, manslut!"  
"I'm not a manslut! I just like to party!"  
"In a girl's knickers!"  
"KNOX, SUTCLIFF, GET BACK TO WORK."  
"Yes, boss…"  
"Yes, Will…"

The two colleagues were silenced, Claira taking a novel out of her suitcase and Ronald making a start on his paperwork. Their raven-haired boss stood from his chair, carrying a pile of paper and dumping it on Ronald's desk. "By the way, you two have an assignment together. Target appears to have gained knowledge of the reapers, and he knows his time is coming. You two need to track him down and take him out quickly and skilfully. Can I trust you with this job?"  
"You can trust me, not sure about Johnny two-timer over here," said Claira, nodding affirmatively.  
"Hey! You can so trust me!"  
"Good," nodded Will. "I would appreciate it if you could get this over with by tomorrow. Good luck."

* * *

"This. Sucks."  
"Oh shut up, Claira, at least you're not stuck with Mr Sutcliff."  
"Don't refer to Grell with "Mr," it'll end up worse than when you called him middle aged."  
The two reapers walked side by side down the streets of London, getting odd looks from passers-by. Claira's boyish clothes and her vibrant red hair made her stand out, and Ronald's dye job was attention-grabbing. The dual-haired man took a sheet of paper from his blazer pocket, trying to make sense of the map scribbled on it.  
"I have no idea where we're supposed to go. This doesn't even look like English! Why is Spears's handwriting so illegible!" whined Ronald. Claira sighed at his stupidity and turned the map the other way around. "Try that, moron."  
"Oh…"

The two continued on their way, Ronald's white oxfords making pleasant clicking sounds against the cobblestones. Eventually they arrived at their destination, a pub down a side street that was just opening for the evening. Ron pushed open the doors and let Claira in before him, and the two of them sat at the bench.  
"Oi, barkeep! A beer if you please, on my tab~" said Ronald cheerfully, and the bearded man behind the counter passed the reaper a glass mug filled with frothy amber liquid, which he immediately took a sip of. "Knox, no drinking on the job, for crying out loud!" protested Claira, but Ron shook his head. "If I'm spending the night working with you I can't be sober."  
"Oh gee thanks," replied Claira, rolling her eyes.

"So, Knoxy-boy, who's your girlfriend?" asked the bartender, leaning down and ruffling Ron's hair, grinning. Ron put down his beer, "This is Clair- AAGH OW FUCK!"  
"Serves you right. I wouldn't date you in a million years, manwhore."  
Ronald rolled on the floor in pain, tears streaming down his cheeks, clutching his crotch that had just been mutilated by the toe of Claira's shoe. The bartender laughed, and Claira smirked in satisfaction. "Well, anyway, Mr Barkeep, we're looking for information…" said Claira, showing him a photograph of their target.

"Well, he's been in here once or twice, but it was a while ago…" said the barkeep, scratching his beard, "But I know someone who can help you."

* * *

"Hm? Oh yes, I've met him. Good customer, told me some interesting things. His name's Drew, Drew Trankfall," the woman nodded, passing the photo back to Claira, who stuffed it in her pants pocket.  
"We know his name, but we need more, where he is," sighed Ronald, rolling his eyes.  
"It'll cost you. I deal in information, and you'll have to give me something in return. Information, cash, what's your preferred method of payment?"  
"Well, we could tell you some good info."  
"Yeah!" nodded Ron, "Y'see, we're reapers!"  
"I know of reapers, yes, I knew you were reapers as soon as I saw you. Boyish-dressed girl, both of you wearing glasses, and those green eyes, asking for information on this man…"  
Claira frowned, "Well, then you'll know we don't have any cash…"  
"And we're not that high up, so we don't have access to very good information…" sighed Ronald.  
A smirk formed on the woman's faded lips, "Well, there's one other method of payment. You, reaper boy."  
"Y-yes?" asked Ronald, startled by the woman's change in attitude.  
"Why don't you ditch your girlfriend for an hour? Then I'll give you your information."  
Ronald looked at the woman in disbelief, ignoring Claira's "not his girlfriend" rage. He nodded, "I understand. Claira, please go outside."  
"I WOULD NEVER DATE SUCH A WOMANISING BASTA- … Wait, what?"  
Ronald turned to her, "I'll get the info, but you need to leave." His tone was unnaturally serious. Claira looked at the woman's seductive gaze, currently focused on Ron's butt. She nodded, trying to avoid gagging. "I'll be outside."

* * *

Claira sat on the roof of the building, looking up at the stars, lost in thought. _I can't believe Ron! Seriously, in the middle of a job? We could have sent Will a message getting him to give us some information! He didn't have to… do… that…_

She grimaced as yet another high-pitched, pleasured scream was heard from below her. Sighing again, she held up one of her silver daggers in the moonlight. _Maybe I could get that bitch to shut up if I stuck my scythe in her throat…_

It took another ten minutes of awkwardness, increased by loud, erotic cries and sensual moans, before Ronald stepped out onto the street, his hair out of its usual style, and instead of flicking outward, it hung limp around his face. He looked up at the roof, his face faintly flushed, yet void of all emotion. "She'll talk now, get down from there."

Claira nodded, landing on the cobblestones easily without stumbling, and she followed her colleague inside. The woman sat in the same chair she was in when the reapers arrived, yet her hair had been set loose from its plait, and now hung around her body in loose waves. _Not the only thing that's loose about this woman…_ thought Claira, resisting the urge to send all sixteen of her daggers into the woman's heart. "So, what can you tell us?" said the redheaded girl, and the woman nodded. "Your boyfriend's good, he certainly paid the price for the information. What do you want to know?"

* * *

"Grell, I'm home!" Claira stumbled in the door, the sun already in the sky. She mumbled various death threats under her breath for Will and Knox alike, as she hung up her coat and took off her shoes, gloves and vest. Dumping them on the floor, she went upstairs. _May as well make Moron some breakfast… _she thought, sighing. "Oi, Grell, what do you want for breakfast?" she called out, opening her brother's bedroom door, taking off her glasses and wiping them on the bottom of her bloodstained shirt.

She peered into the room, her vision completely unfocused. "Oh, hiya sis!" chirped the familiarly idiotic voice of Grell happily. "Good morning, Ms Sutcliff," said another voice, that took a moment to register given the situation. Claira put her glasses back on, fully taking in the scene that was Grell's room. The second person in Grell's bed was the last person she'd expect to be there. Lying there, with Grell cuddled up against his bare chest, was none other than William T. Spears.

AUTHOR'S RANDOMWHATTHEFUCKNOTESITHINK 

Rocki: CLIIIFFFHAANGGERRR~  
Claira: MY EYES, MY VIRGIN EYES QAQ  
Grell: After that mission, I thought you were through with 'virgin' ;D  
Claira: … *kills Grell*  
Shayde: oookay enough no need for any more deaths. You already killed Ron after what he did to Ms Informant, not to mention actually killing the informant  
Ron: I'm still alive!  
Claira: *gets out daggers* shall I change that?  
Ron: … meep .-.  
Shayde: Bye bye~ ^^


	5. Those Reapers, Revealing Secrets

Grell rolled over to face his sister, the silken red sheets of his bed down around his waist. "Did ya have fun last night with Ronnie?" Grell asked happily. Claira couldn't say anything, her brain trying to make sense of the situation. "Ah... Um… oh… err…" she stuttered, no words forming on her tongue as she stumbled backward. Grell noticed she was about to hit the doorframe, and she was making no point of stopping, so he jumped out of bed, completely forgetting his lack of clothes, and grabbed his sister's arm. Claira's brain snapped back into action, covering her eyes with both hands. "PUT SOME PANTS ON, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD GRELL, NO ONE WANTS TO SEE THAT FIRST THING IN THE MORNING!"

Grell was pulled back into bed (and relative un-exposedness) by Will, who sighed, standing. Unlike Grell, William actually has enough sense to put on pants before the inevitable arrival of Claira, and he pulled on his pyjama shirt, buttoning it up to hide the various scars, bite marks, scratches and hickeys covering his torso. He calmly walked over to Claira, directing her out of the room so Grell could get dressed in privacy.

"So… You… are dating Grell?" questioned Claira as soon as they were safely out of the room. Will nodded, "Yes."  
The younger Sutcliff immediately struck Will across the cheek, surprising the normally rational man. "… Why?"  
"First off, last night's assignment was the worst thing I've ever had to do. Well, getting a makeover from Grell was horrid, but this comes close. Second, I don't trust you, and the fact you're sleeping with my brother, YOUR SUBORDINATE, disturbs me. Third, I really just don't like you."  
"I thought you had respect for me."  
"As a reaper, I do. Of course, you're my boss. Liking and respecting are different things. But if you do anything to hurt my brother, if you break his heart, you will have to answer to me, Spears." As she spoke, she slowly closed the gap between them, spitting the words out with utter disgust, uttering the last words mere inches from the alarmed face of William T. Spears. He cleared his throat and pushed back his hair, speaking with his normal dignified tone.

"I assure you, Ms Sutcliff, my intentions toward your brother are nothing but wholesome. I really do care about him."  
"Wholesome my ass. That totally makes sense given the situation I just found you two in."  
A somewhat amused smirk appeared on Will's pale lips, "This is Grell we're talking about, come on."  
Claira's eyes grew wide with shock, taking a step backward. "You… smiled…"  
Will rolled his eyes, "Contrary to common belief, I'm not just some emotionless husk. I do have feelings, just like everyone else. I tend to keep up my air of professionalism at most times, however…" he sighed, shrugging, "At the moment, I honestly don't care."

Grell ran out of his room donning a fluffy red dressing gown, and threw himself at William. He quickly dodged, causing Grell to hit the wall with a splat. Claira made a face as Will laughed quietly, peeling off his redheaded lover, "You okay?"  
Grell frowned at him, "Meanie."  
"Instinct, if something is coming toward me like that, I dodge." He shrugged. Grell pouted like a grumpy child, but was soothed as Will wrapped his arms around him. Grell giggled, pulling himself out of Will's arms and pulling him down the stairs, chirping, "I'll make breakfast!~"

Claira suppressed a gag as she watched the pair go downstairs, and followed them. Grell skipped into the kitchen, his long hair swinging behind him. The flamboyant man quickly got to work, putting on an apron over his fluffy robe, getting out a frypan and eggs from the fridge, setting about to making his specialty breakfast, Grell Sutcliff's Special Style Fluffy Cheese'n'bacon Omelettes. He whisked the eggs, adding herbs and spices and bacon chunks, humming happily as he did so, his movements accompanied by that same stylish flair that accompanied all the redhead's actions. Will watched him, smiling slightly as Grell twirled about the kitchen, truly in his element. Claira stood beside Will, "You know, Grell, you really should tie your hair up when you cook."  
William nodded, "Agreed, it'd be a shame if you accidentally set it on fire. Your hair is so beautiful."  
Claira turned to Will who, despite the faint smile across his lips and the touch of red in his cheeks, had his normal emotionless glare. Hearing him compliment Grell like that was just… strange.  
"Um, well I was more worried about getting his hair in the food…" added the younger sibling. Will nodded, moving over to where Grell was standing in front of the stove, pouring the egg mixture into the frypan. Gently, the tall reaper combed out Grell's hair with his fingers, then began plaiting it loosely, weaving the crimson strands in and out with a practiced ease. He tied Grell's neck ribbon, which had been lying abandoned on the bench from the previous evening, around the end of the braid in a neat bow, securing it.  
Grell giggled, "Thanks Will-darling~" and went back to cooking. Claira noticed that she was wrong, Will's face wasn't emotionless. His normally icy eyes had a new warmth to them. _Love? Possibly._

"_Ce n'était rien, mon cher_," replied Will, smiling gently at Grell, who squealed at his lover's French words. "Oh William, my love, I love it so much when you speak French! EEK SO HOT! ~"  
"Calm down, Grell," said William, smiling kindly. "Look, your burning the omelette."  
"Oh whoops!" Grell quickly tipped the food onto a plate, seasoning it with some herbs before handing the omelette to Claira, "Should taste alright though." He smiled as his sister took the plate. She grabbed a knife and fork eagerly, sitting down at the small table and tucking in, grinning at the taste of her brother's cooking. "Your food nebar sheesches t' 'maz me," she said happily, mouth full of food. Grell smiled, tipping in more of the egg mixture to make the second omelette, "I'm glad you like it~"

Will wrapped his arms around the smaller man, burying his face into that thick scarlet hair he adored so much. Grell giggled, relaxing into his lover's arms. Will kissed Grell's cheek, causing the redhead to squeal. Claira frowned, "Um, please, I'm trying to eat over here. Stop that before I puke."  
Grell shrugged, adding a slightly seductive tone to his voice, "Well, finish eating and go to bed. You're probably all worn out after the night shift with Rona- AH!" He ducked to dodge a fork being flung at high speed, aimed at his head. Will was knocked to the ground, his precious glasses sent flying off his face. Claira braced herself for the usual glasses-are-important and don't-be-immature rants, but it never came. Instead, Will burst into laughter.

_What.  
The.  
Fuck._

Claira slapped herself, staring in disbelief at her boss. Never, ever, EVER had he laughed like this. Maybe slight sniggers of amusement, but this… it was just unnatural. Eventually his laughing slowed to a stop, and he turned to where he thought Claira was, "Um, Ms Sutcliff, I do have the ability to laugh, don't be so shocked."  
She chuckled quietly, "Um, Will, I'm over here."

Grell picked up the black rectangle-framed glasses off the floor and delicately put them on Will's face. "There, that better?"  
"Much. Thank you, m'dear," he smiled in return. Claira, too weirded out by this situation, promptly finished her delicious breakfast, got to her feet, and left for her room to sleep.

* * *

Luckily for Grell, he didn't have any shifts that day, so while his darling William left for work, he began to clean, humming happily. He swept the floors, washed all the dirty dishes, and even vacuumed the couch cushions, just like a perfect housewife. Normally Claira did most of the housework, due to her brothers' outlandish personality and that flair that sometimes was just far too much, but today he was doing well. It was just past midday when his cleaning frenzy was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Hello, what do you wa- oh hello Knoxie-poo! Come to see your darling Mummy have you?"  
Ron cringed at the nickname as well as being referred to as Grell's son. "Um, no Mr Sutcliff, I was just looking for some advice, and I thought you might help…"  
"What kind of advice? Come on, come sit down~" Smiled the redhead, sitting down on the couch and patting the space beside him. Ronald sat down, feeling somewhat intimidated by Grell's extravagant aura. "So tell me, what's wrong?"  
"Um, well… it's to do with a girl…"  
"I thought the girls were all over you."  
Ronald sighed, "Not this one. She's… she thinks I'm just some heartless manwhore who never thinks of anyone but himself, and I don't know how to change her mind!"  
"Well, tell me more about her," smiled Grell, leaning back.  
"She's kind of stubborn, but she's really pretty, and I bet she'd be real loyal to those she cares about… she hates my guts, and she always calls me stupid and stuff like that, but there's still something about her I can't help but love…" Ronald blushed, looking down at his shiny white shoes, embarrassed.

A look of understanding passed over Grell's face, and he smirked, "Well, I'll help you get her if you want me to~"  
Ron's face lit up, "Really? Thank you, Mr Sutcliff!"  
"Please, Grell is fine."  
"Okay, thank you, Grell!"  
Grell ruffled his subordinate's hair, "So, anything else you can tell me about this girl? What does she look like, for example?"  
"Um… bright hair, a little shorter than me, she also wears glasses…"  
Grell rolled his eyes, "That's pretty much every female reaper. Just hurry up and tell me!"  
"Well… um…"  
"What's her name?"

Ron was stuck then, truly stuck. Dare he confess his crush to his mentor, and suffer the consequences? Or should he keep his mouth closed, and never get the girl he wants? He swallowed, preparing for the worst as he uttered that name.

"Claira."  
"Wait… my sister Claira, who's currently asleep upstairs?"  
"Yes, the very same."  
Ron's sombre expression caused Grell to burst into a fit of laughter, "You moron! Oh god, she'll kill you if you try to do anything!"  
"That's the problem!"  
Grell's laughter ceased suddenly, and his tone became harsh. "If you do anything to my sister to hurt her or upset her, I will proceed to get my chainsaw back from Will and I will use it to slice off your-"  
"I WON'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" cried Ronald, alarmed. Grell laughed, "Oh honey, you're so cute when you're scared. Shame you're a brat."  
Ron rolled his apple green eyes, "Well whatever, do you know how I can win her over? I don't think she'll ever forgive me after what happened last night…"  
"What did happen last night?" asked the boy's mentor, tilting his head to the side.  
Ron took a deep breath, "Can you make me some tea? If it's not too much trouble…"  
"Of course, dear, anything for my little Ronniekins~" chirped Grell in reply, going into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. "So tell me what happened."

The two-toned reaper sighed, leaning back on the comfy couch. "Well… We had to go on an assignment, and well… we met this informant. We didn't have any cash or decent information, but the informant said there was a third method of payment available for me…"  
Grell's eyes grew wide, "Oh you didn't." Ronald nodded painfully, guilt washing over him. "I had no choice. Although after we eliminated the target, Claira did go back and kill her… She's gunna get some kind of demotion for that. She probably can't stand to face Spears, no doubt he knows."  
Grell re-entered the room, two cups filled with milky tea in his hands. "No, I don't think he does. You didn't report it, and Claira won't, and most likely a demon ate her soul. Might be a few questions, but you can just blame it on demons."  
Ron took one of the cups, sipping the warm brew. "Um, doesn't he stay ridiculously late at work every night? He probably got notified someone was killed before their time."  
"Well he wasn't in the office late last night," said Grell, shrugging.  
"Really? What was he doing?"  
"Me."  
Ron spluttered, spraying tea everywhere, and then burst into laughter. "No fucking way!"  
"Oh great, another non-believer," sighed Grell. "One day, one day I'll prove our love to you all…"

Ron coughed, taking another sip of his tea. "Well, anyway, back to the main point…"  
"Claira."  
"Yeah."  
Grell rubbed his smooth chin in thought, "Well, the gala is coming up soon…"  
"Gala?" Ron tilted his head to the side, and Grell laughed. "The Annual Reaper Costume Gala. Don't your remember last years? You went as… what was it again, a cow?"  
"Oh yeah, that's right, I drank so much I barely remember… I had like, three milkmaids, it was great." Ron smirked, remembering the great party.  
"Well, still, if I get Claira to go, maybe you can appeal to her better nature."  
Ron spit out his tea again, "She has a better nature? Holy crap!"  
"Oh ha-ha," Grell rolled his eyes. "But don't worry, if you believe you can make my sister happy, I'll let you have a shot. Now here's the plan…"

* * *

AUTHOR POOP

Rocki: THIS IS WAY OVERDUE BUT GO LOOK AT THIS rockitty99 . deviantart art/Claira-Sutcliff-325315284 Take out spaces, and that's what our darling Claira looks like. By the way, you other deviantART-ers, if you could watch me I'd love you forever.  
Ron: Dayum she's hot ^^  
Grell: Watch out, Ronniekins, she'll bash you for that.  
Claira: *cracks knuckles*  
Ron: EEEP I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!  
Rocki: Oh, the shit that goes down when Shayde's on holiday…

Well, since she's not here, I'm going to take this opportunity to rant about how much I love the reapers. Seriously. I wanna have Will's babies, he so HOT! And Ronnie! Just, DAWH! He's so cute! And I love his shoes! I almost bought them the other day, too. It's so funny watching Shinigami Haken Kyoukai no Theme and that bit where they all line up and do the wave thing and it's just like, black shoes, black shoes, black shoes, black shoes, black shoes, GRELL HEELS, black shoes, PRETTY WHITE OXFORDS~, black, black, black, black, black. Or some shit like that, I dunno ROCKITTY IS SICK SO MY THOUGHTS ARE SOMEWHAT DELUSIONAL HURR HURR HURR

Anyway, I think that's enough ranting. For now. I could have gone on for another 4 paragraphs, since I only touched on Will and I didn't even mention Grell, I mean, how can a guy have such fabulous legs? (Hah, if only I got essays on anime and characters and stuff like that…) so this chapter now ends :I


	6. Those Reapers, Playing

Sunlight streamed in through the glass panes of the window, signalling morning's arrival. In the quiet house, a pair of bright-green eyes slowly opened. Will looked around his bedroom, slowly waking up as he put on his rectangle-framed spectacles. He looked down, and smiled, seeing Grell curled up against his pale torso, marred with faint marks. His subordinate was snoring softly, and his long lashes were casting shadows over his delicate face. Happiness bubbled up inside the tall man, and he gently kissed the redhead on the nose.

"Mm… morning already?" Grell sat up, stretching his arms and yawning.  
"Yeah, we better get ready soon. We're both working today."  
The feminine reaper pouted, collapsing back on the bed. "I dun wanna."  
"By the way, you're adorable when you sleep," Will added, gently playing with a lock of crimson hair, his cheeks flushing a faint shade of pink.  
"You're adorable when you blush~" replied Grell, kissing Will's fingers. William lay down beside his lover, wrapping his arms around him.

"You know, I used to hate waking up in the mornings…" Will mused aloud.  
"Why?"  
"It was just so… I'm not sure… I guess the right term would be 'empty'. The house would be silent, the dirty dishes still not done, and it was just… empty."  
Grell gently removed Will's spectacles, and then kissed each of his boss's eyelids. "You really are soooo cute, you know that?"  
"Shut up," he said, smiling as he snatched back his glasses and put them back on, trying to restrain the colour from rising to his cheeks. "Honestly, Grell…"

Grell rolled over on top of him, repeatedly kissing Will's cheek. The dark-haired male nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover's neck, inhaling deeply on that intoxicating scent, a mixture of sweat and rose petals. Ever so gently, he left a trail of tiny kisses down Grell's bare shoulder, his fingers brushing over his slender, feminine waist. The redhead giggled, entangling his elegant fingers through Will's dark hair as those pale lips moved down his arm. Will looked up and smiled, meeting Grell's lips in a gentle, loving kiss. The feminine man's arms encircled his lover's shoulders, pulling the pair closer together. Their lips melted together, Will's long, elegant hands weaving themselves into Grell's beautiful blood-red hair. Hearts racing, the two of them could have stayed like that forever, if the phone hadn't rung.

Will jumped out of bed, pulling on a navy-blue dressing gown over his naked body, and he raced to the phone. "Hello?"  
"Oh, Will. Care to put me on to my darling brother?" Claira's voice was laced with hidden rage.  
"Okay," Will put down the phone, and called out, "Grell, it's your sister, she wants to talk to you!"

Grell came out of Will's bedroom, wearing his own dressing gown, and he picked up the phone. "Hey Claira, what's u-"  
"WHY IS KNOX SLEEPING ON THE COUCH?!" She fumed. Grell pulled the receiver away from his ear, yet he was still able to perfectly hear his sister's ranting. After about a minute, he put the phone against his ear again, "Look, Claira, he needed a place to stay…"  
"I DON'T WANT THAT PERVERT IN MY HOUSE WHILE I'M SLEEPING!"  
"Okay, deep breaths. Calm. The fuck. Down."  
Grell heard a deep intake of breath from the other end of the connection, and then an exhale. "Now tell me why Knox is sleeping on my couch."  
"Well, he had passed out on his desk, and Will told me that he couldn't stay there and we had to get rid of him," Grell said, no trace of his lie in his voice.  
"Well if you had to get rid of him, why didn't you just throw him in a ditch?"  
The elder sibling sighed, "Not murder get rid of, just get rid of. I decided to be nice and let him stay over."  
"Oh gee, thanks."  
"Oh, I'll be home soon. Don't leave for work until I get back."  
Confusion was plain in Claira's voice, "What, why?"  
"You'll see," was all Grell said before hanging up. He put the phone back on the hook, and walked over to where Will was starting on breakfast, wrapping his arms around him. Will looked at his lover with a look of mild confusion, and then grinned, meeting his lips in a beautiful kiss.

* * *

"CLAAAAIIIRRAAAA~" Grell waltzed in through the door, already dressed for the day, his red coat swinging out behind him. His sister was reclining on the couch, a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in hand. Hearing her brother enter, she turned her head to him, a look of unamusement on her face.  
"What is it you want?" She asked.  
"You~" he started, grinning, showing his creepy fangs, "Owe me~" he spun around on his heels, "A bet~" he finished, leaning toward his sister.  
Claira looked at him for a few moments, and then remembered the bet she made with him. He had definitely proved he was dating William. And so, she had to pay him back. "Which means…?" she asked, preparing herself for the worst.  
"You, my dear sister, have to wear a dress today~"

Claira groaned, rolling onto the floor from her seat on the couch. "I dun wanna…" she whined, lying there, face down.  
"You promised!" The elder sibling laughed, spinning around. "And I have just the dress for you to wear!~" he ran upstairs, coming back down a few moments later with a simple black dress, along with a white blouse to go underneath. The dress was sleeveless, and drew in around the waist, with a simple V-neck collar. It was just above knee length, not too short to be considered unclassy. Once again, Grell had proven his fashion might.

"I am not wearing that."  
"Come on, Claira! You promised! And wear some stockings with it, too!"  
The younger, more sensible Sutcliff snatched the outfit off her brother, and then stomped up to her bedroom to change. Grell giggled with excitement, waiting for his sister to come downstairs. After a few minutes, she walked down, looking quite elegant and feminine in the outfit her brother chose for her. The only problem was the fierce, murderous scowl on her face. Grell laughed, grinning, "Oh wow, you look amazing!"  
"I am going to kill you."  
"Oh wow, Claira, that looks great on you! You should wear a dress more often!"

Both siblings turned to the top of the stairs, where Ronald stood, leaning against the wall, his hair damp from his shower. Claira's fists clenched, and she glared at her co-worker with pure, cold hatred. He laughed, going down the stairs and kissing her cheek flirtatiously as he passed her. Her cheeks turned bright red, and her glare somehow became more harsh, and her fist collided directly with the side of his head.

Ronald's body fell to the floor in one smooth motion, completely unconscious. Both Sutcliff's stared at the blonde, Grell looking like he was about to burst into laughter, and Claira looking like she was about to stab the body lying on the floor so he could never get up again. The elder sibling placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, and she took a deep breath, calming down slightly.  
"How are we going to get him to work now, Claira?" Grell asked, tilting his head as he gazed down at Ronald.  
"Carry him," she replied bluntly, her voice void of all emotion.  
"Me, carry him? I couldn'-"  
"Grell, now is not time for one of your prissy "Oh I'm a woman I'm weak" moments. I know you're strong, I've seen you carry people twice your weight. Pick up the bastard lying there on the floor, and carry him to work."  
His sister's words were so filled with a hidden rage Grell couldn't refuse. As Claira slipped on a pair of low, sensible heels, her brother picked up his blonde subordinate like he was a sack of flour, hoisting him easily over his shoulder. Taking another deep breath, Claira and Grell set out for another long day of work.

* * *

The siblings arrived at the Dispatch, and Grell dumped Ronald's still unconscious body on the floor as he went to sit at his desk. "Oh Ronnie you really need to lose some weight…"  
"Ron's a fatass? Who woulda guessed?" laughed Mimi. Her comment caused the room of reapers to laugh.  
Grell looked around, "Hey, where's Will?"  
One of the reapers shrugged, "He told me to give this to you," and passed Grell a letter. The redhead eagerly tore the envelope open, and read the paper inside.

_Grell,_

_I've been sent on an assignment for a few days, I'll be with the Noah's Ark Circus. Please feed Tybalt while I'm away._

_-William._

_P.S: … I love you_

Grell let out a squeal and kissed the piece of paper in his hands, "Oh, a love letter from my darling William!~ What a treat!"  
"What does it say?" asked Claira, raising an eyebrow at her brother, as Knox slowly and quietly regained consciousness.  
"He's had to join the circus for an assignment, he'll be gone for a few days," He stated, and everyone paused.  
"Spears…"  
"In the circus?"  
"Oh my god, what'll he do?"  
"Clown makeup on Spears!"  
"That's brilliant!"

The reapers continued to chat happily among themselves, laughing at the images of William doing circus tricks and the like, when they were silenced by a cold glare from Claira.

"Okay, in Spears' absence, I will be taking charge. Everyone, get to work this instant, or I will be taking down names for people to get Will to give pay cuts to." Her words caused everyone to pick up their paper and pens and furiously write, not wanting to have to give up any of their precious and already-small pay. The redheaded woman smiled slightly at her achievement, sitting at her own desk.

After half an hour or so, everyone was getting restless. When William was in charge, they still felt comfortable enough to get up, get some coffee or tea, stretch their legs, but with Claira supervising, that cold stare kept them in line, still and on track, and they were starting to wear thin. Grell had wandered off, trying to find something more entertaining to spend his time on, and Claira let him go, knowing that she could get him to do his work later. Mimi grinned wickedly at Ronald, and tossed a piece of scrunched up paper at him. Everyone turned to face the young blonde girl, and another paper ball was thrown back at her head. A normally controlled reaper named Benjamin stood, yelling "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" at the top of his lungs and he tossed paper at his colleagues, starting a war within the group.

Claira dodged and weaved around projectiles, getting to Mimi's desk. "Why did you start this?" she asked, sounding irritated. The girl shrugged in reply, "Thought it would be fun~" and tossed a ball of paper at Ron. She crawled under her desk, scrunching up more paper as her dual-haired co-worker attempted to hit her. Laughter and screams echoed through the room. Claira moved to the centre of the battlefield, causing everyone to stare at her in fear, waiting for the scolding of a lifetime.

"RONALD KNOX, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!" the normally cold woman yelled, a wide grin on her face, tossing a heap of paper at the young reaper, who squealed in response, dropping to the floor. He tossed paper ball after paper ball at Claira, who laughed manically as she dodged. Mimi came to her side, a heap of scrunched sheets bundled in her coat. Claira and her young subordinate both pelted Ronald with them, and he dodged the majority, taking most of the hits on his arms. He hurled one directly at Mimi, who fell to the ground in a pitiful display of fake death.

"Claira… He… He got me in the heart… My time is running out… please, go on without me!" The blonde girl cried as her senior held her shoulders. "Mimi Delaci, I swear I will get revenge for your death!" the redhead cried out, as Mimi went limp, trying not to laugh. Claira got up, pelting Knox with paper snowballs so fast her arms were blurs. Ronald laughed, trying to dodge, but it was futile. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest, "Oh, no, the pain! The pain!"

"FOR MIMI!" Claira cried, and she hit him repeatedly, the others joining in and ganging up on Ronald, while the other half of the reapers joining Ronald's team and aiming for Claira. The two team captains hurled paper at one another, the ruckus surrounding them to become so loud it was amazing no one came in to dim the fray. The fierce redhead managed to hit Ronald so hard he was knocked backward, and he let out a large cry, as if he was dead. Claira's team all highfived in their victory, whooping and cheering loudly.

At that moment, Grell re-entered the room and frowned, noting the scene, "Awh, you guys always have such fun without me…"

* * *

AUTHOR POOP IS TAKING A BREAK THIS CHAPTER. MORE NEXT TIME~


	7. Those Reapers, Admitting

"No."  
"You have to!"  
"You're not making me."  
"But come on, it'll be fun!"  
"You can't force me!"  
"Yeah I can, now get in here!"

The Annual Reaper Costume Gala was but a week away, and thus, it was time to complete costumes. Grell had already chosen his outfit, but Claira was being as stubborn as ever. They had come to an acquaintance of Grell's, who was to help her with her costume. Grell shoved his sister inside, and the siblings entered a beautiful boutique, where a woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head was looking over a pink dress. Upon hearing people enter her store she looked up, then quickly embraced Grell.  
"Grell, darling!"  
"Nina! How have you been?"

The two old friends kissed each other on each cheek, giggling. "Oh, Grell dear it's so good to see you again! It's been too long, too long!"  
"I know, Nina, but oh work had been soooo tiring lately, not to mention I've got myself an amazing boyfriend~"  
"Oooh, who? Surely not Mr Stiff, right? Or was it that William you were telling me about?"  
"Will, turns out he loved me all along~" Grell laughed, "And trust me, it's been so amazing. He's such a romantic, as it turns out, totally adorable!~"  
"Awwh, that's so sweet!"

Claira cleared her throat, distracting the two from their annoying girl-babble. "Look, I just wanna get this over with as quickly as possible, so can we just do… whatever?"  
Grell nodded, "Well, first I better properly introduce you two. Nina, this is my younger sister, Claira. Claira, this is Nina Hopkins, the tailor who indicates the seasons, and my very good friend~"

The younger sibling held out her hand for the extravagant woman to shake, but Nina didn't take the offer, instead she closely examined the redheaded woman in front of her, trying to come up with ideas. "Hm, nice figure, would make a very nice silhouette in a tight dress, I can tell red would suit, but too bright… maybe a maroon or burgundy? Perhaps a nice wine colour… Not too flashy, maybe floral accents… I bet there're killer legs under there, so a slit up the side to show them off? Yes, yes… Sleeveless, definitely, maybe get some fake tattoos over the arms to give more tough, thug look. Ah, I see it now, a killer in disguise…"  
Claira frowned, "I'm not wearing anything that shows off my legs. Nor will I wear anything skin-tight. No flowers, no accents like that. Just no. And especially not a dress."  
"This isn't about you!" Nina frowned, "It's about looks. You have to wear a dress."  
"No, I am not wearing a dress!"

The two women sent hateful glares at each other, and Grell noticed his sister's hand snaking toward her boot, where she kept her scythe. The flamboyant redhead sighed, separating the females. "Look, guys, let's not fight. Seriously, Nina. She's just like me when you tried to get me to wear…" he shuddered, "Blue."  
Nina nodded, sighing, "Fine, fine… No dress. Or… what about a dress with pants underneath?"  
"Just as long as it's not a dress, I'm happy."

Nina turned away, walking into the back room, muttering to herself. Grell laughed, "Give her ten, twenty minutes and she'll have the first design ready for you~"

* * *

Elsewhere that evening, Will stood on the roof of burning Manor, carefully snipping at the cinematic records with his scythe, collecting the souls. He sighed, stamping a file and slipping it away, muttering to himself. He turned to look up to one of the chimneys of the large house, where Ronald Knox was sitting, grinning down at his boss.

"Aw, you don't seem too happy to see me," he said, jumping down. "I got here as soon as I could."  
"Come on, let's just get this over with, I'm sick of all this overtime," William replied, glaring at his young, rowdy subordinate. Ron nodded, starting up his scythe with the pull of a string. The motor roared to life and the two reapers jumped off the roof of the building, collecting the strands of cinematic record working their way toward the sky.

* * *

"And that should do it~" Nina came out of the back room, a pile of dark crimson fabric in her arms. "Prototype dress, try it on." The brown-haired woman passed the dress to Claira, who frowned, walking into the dressing room. After 15 minutes of wrestling with the garment, the younger Sutcliff returned, looking extremely displeased.

"Awh, Claira that looks gorgeous!" Grell cooed, smiling happily. Claira rolled her eyes and Nina frowned, "Wrong, wrong, all wrong! The measurements are all off! That silhouette isn't right! Agh, I should have gotten better measurements! Go take it off, and I'll do some nude measurements."  
"I am not letting you do nude measurements, woman. Piss off, I don't even want to go to this stupid ball!" Claira glared, wishing she hadn't taken off her boots and therefore, her scythe.  
"YOU ARE GOING TO LET ME MEASURE YOU!"  
"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

* * *

"Ah fuck it!" Ron cried, looking around. He couldn't see any more records, but William was insisting there was one soul left to collect. They'd been wandering around for five minutes, and neither reaper had caught sight of the squirming bits of film record. "Who's soul is it, anyway?"  
"One of the tier 2 members of Noah's Ark Circus, son of Eliza Hawthorn, and no record of real name…" The dark-haired manager examined the page in his hands, trying to figure out where the victim would have gone. Noting the appearance of the young boy, his eyes widened. "Knox, did you happen to see any water on the way over here?"  
The dyed reaper screwed up his face in concentration, "Um… I think there was a lake near the back of the estate…"  
William nodded, "Then that's where we go."

* * *

"And here we go~" Nina withdrew her measuring tape from around Claira's waist. The redhead had thankfully managed to convince the eccentric tailor to let her be measured with her clothes on rather than off, although that still didn't make her more pleased to be there.

"Claira, cheer up. Nina's the best tailor out there, you'll look fabulous in her clothes!" Grell sighed, reclining back on the couch in the corner of the room as Claira got down off the stand she was on so Nina could measure her. "I don't care how fabulous I'll look. I still hate shopping."  
"Ah, but this isn't really shopping. This is getting clothes made especially for you. It's nothing like conventional shopping!" the elder sibling argued.  
"I don't like getting new clothes! Get off my case!" Claira folded her arms, looking rather insecure despite her cold aura. Grell frowned, "Chill, girl, it's going to be fine."

* * *

"Shit that water looks fucking cold."

William turned to his foul-mouthed subordinate, the usual look of distain on his features. "Well, one of us has to go in." Both reapers turned back to the lake, where a record lay shining in the murky depths. Ron sighed, "I guess it'll be me…" and he began to take off his jacket, when William held him back. "Rule two, Knox."  
"Um…" the younger reaper sang the rule as he'd learnt it, "Rule 2, they must take care of their Death Scythe…"  
"Exactly. And how do you think your scythe would handle going underwater?"  
"Um, badly, sir?"  
Will let out an exasperated sigh, "You know if you actually had some focus you might be able to get a promotion."  
"So, you're going swimming?" Ron asked, tilting his head to the side at his boss, who nodded.

"What choice do we have?"

* * *

"I seriously wish you'd given me a choice." Claira slowly turned as Nina re-pinned the dress she was wearing to better fit her figure.  
"Well you're going no matter what, so you may as well get a dress from the best tailor in England," Grell shrugged, sipping a cup of tea.  
"Best in all of England? Oh Grell honey, you flatter me~" Nina laughed, accidentally pricking Claira with a pin.  
"Do your job right or piss off!" The redhead said coldly, glaring so hard at the wall she could have broken it.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it happens, just calm down! You're worse than Mr Stiff for crying out loud…" Nina shook her head, going back to pinning.  
"Mr Stiff?" the younger Sutcliff asked, turning for Nina to pin better.  
"Yeah, he's this butler for one of my clients. He simply doesn't get fashion! Like, Ciel is so small and cute, why can't I dress him in brighter colours to accentuate that?!"  
"Because Ciel is a little bitch who needs to look important?" offered Grell, causing Nina to laugh, "Exactly. See, this is why we should hang out more. We just get each other!"  
Grell laughed too, "Yeah, well Will's a slave driver. If I got time off I'd so come and see you more often."

* * *

"Man Spears, you really should give us some time off, y'know."  
Will sneezed before replying, "Well, we have work to do."  
Ron shrugged, "well, come on, you better go in."  
His superior nodded, taking off his jacket. "I seriously hate swimming, especially in Winter…"

The blonde lay back on the cold grass, staring up at the cloudless night as his boss prepared to go into the water. He heard a splash, and looked up, seeing William disappear into the water wearing only his underwear and holding his scythe. Ron blinked a few times where his senior had been standing before he dived.

"Was that… a tattoo?"

* * *

Claira tried on her final outfit, relatively impressed. "Okay, fine, I'll admit you're good at what you do."  
"I knew you'd come around~ You look stunning, by the way!" Grell smiled. Nina laughed, "Now, I need to make a few adjustments to your dress, Grell. Mind going to try it on? It's on the second hanger on the rack on the left wall. Go get it~"  
The redhead nodded, going and grabbing the dress, returning with a pile of red silky fabric bundled in his arms. He went into the dressing room, struggling with the outfit for ten or so minutes before returning, the beautiful fabric swirling around his feminine legs.

Nina squealed, "Oh Grell, so gorgeous! If you weren't already dating Will I'd say every man would be falling at your feet! Although, they probably will be anyway~"  
The flamboyant redhead did a little spin, letting the skirt of the dress swirl around him. "Your work never ceases to amaze me, Nina. Although, I think it needs to go in a little on the waist, I want to have a slimmer figure, you know."  
The brunette nodded in agreement, "Definitely. Come on, I'll adjust it now."

* * *

William emerged from the water, his hair pushed back as he walked up onto the bank, the record wriggling around in his hands. He threw it down to Ronald, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered, putting his clothes back on. The dark-haired reaper pulled on his pants over his damp legs, and Ron saw the mark on the back of William's left hip in better detail. A small sparrow and butterfly spread over his near-white skin, the butterfly a beautiful red. The younger reaper giggled, realising Grell was telling the truth. Will turned to Ron as he buttoned up his shirt, "What are you laughing at?"  
"The tattoo?" Ron grinned mischievously, causing an uncharacteristic blush to spread over William's face.  
"That- … That has nothing to do with anything! So what if I have a tattoo?" He tried to contain his rage, failing for the most part.  
Ron shrugged, ignoring the daggers being glared into him, "Well I think you and Grell make a good couple. It's cute."  
Will grabbed his subordinates' shirt, holding the smaller male in the air as he glared, their faces inches apart. "Knox, if you tell anyone about this, I will see to it personally that you are fired."  
"Sir, did you know you have insanely long eyelashes? I never really noticed before…" the boisterous blonde smiled like a child at his boss.  
Ron fell to the ground as Spears released him. "Piss off, Knox."  
He smiled his trademark immature grin, getting to his feet, "Sure thing, boss."

The two reapers then set off for home, glad to have their work finished at last.

* * *

The Sutcliff siblings, having finished their shopping, walked home along the cool streets of the Reaper Realm. Grell pulled his red jacket around him tightly, shivering and clutching the dress bags to his body, as Claira strolled along beside him, her bulky black coat keeping her nice and warm. "Why don't you get a new coat, seriously? You'll freeze to death in this weather and I don't fancy having to carry your body back to Dispatch."  
"You're delightful, you know?" Grell rolled his eyes, pulling his coat tighter around his freezing body. His heels clicked against the cobblestone as they made their way home. "So, what do you think of your dress?"  
Claira shrugged, "Its fine, I guess. I still don't want to go to the Gala anyway."  
"It'll be fun, come on! You haven't been to like, the last six?"  
"That's because I don't like parties!"  
"How can you not like parties?"  
Claira sighed, "Look, let's just drop it. We're home anyway."

The younger sibling took her key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, heading inside out of the cold air, Grell following after her.

* * *

AUTHOR POOP~

Rocki: Ah, so good to be writing fast again~  
Shayde: oh yes, we're really going places now~  
Will: you just had to put in the tattoo, didn't you?  
Rocki: ahahahahahahahahah~  
Ron: does Grell know yet?  
Will: … no, not yet. I got it as kind of an initiation ceremony when I joined Noah's Ark.  
Ron: Really? Cool~  
Sebby: HEY SUIT  
Will: Fuck off, Black. Go have one of your midnight rendezvous with Smile.  
Sebby: TAKE MY HAND  
Will: fuck off.  
Sebby: DO IT  
Will: *kills Sebby. Sorry fangirls xD*

WILL THERE BE MORE FILLER? WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN GRELL FINDS OUT ABOUT WILL'S TATTOO? WHAT ARE THE REAPERS WEARING TO THE GALA? ALL SHALL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THICKER THAN BLOOD~

Lol, had to xD


	8. Those Reapers, Preparing

William was happy. It was something that didn't happen often, and usually not at work, but today he was happy. Eric was slacking on his paperwork again, and Knox had spilt some ice tea on his papers, yet for some reason this didn't bother the dark-haired reaper. No, after all that had happened at Noah's Ark, he was certainly pleased to be home again.

Grell smiled up at him from his paperwork, and the tall male almost smiled back. He restrained himself, however, and instead collected the completed work from his secret love's desk. The redhead blew him a kiss, and the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly. The traces of his smile faded quickly as his eyes swept the room.

_Atchoo!_

Every pair of apple-green eyes turned to their boss in that instant, and William sniffed, rubbing his nose and blushing as he felt everyone stare at him. "Get to work, I sneezed, that's all."  
"Will dear, are you coming down with something?" Grell asked, tilting his head in concern. The dark-haired reaper shook his head in reply, "I don't get sick."  
Ronald shrugged, "You did go swimming in freezing cold water in the middle of the night. You probably just have a cold or something."  
"I'm fine, seri-" He was cut short as he sneezed again: _Atchoo!_

Mimi laughed, "Aww, Spears your sneezes are adorable!"  
"Delaci, get to work, I'm fine." He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and blew his nose, walking to the back of the room and sitting on a chair there. He stifled a yawn, getting back to watching his subordinate's work. Gradually, fatigue caught up to him, and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Shh! You'll wake him up!"  
"Oh gods, Claira you're a genius!"  
"This is brilliant!"

William's eyes fluttered open, becoming adjusted to the florescent lighting in the office. He heard a scurry of feet and a flurry of giggles, as his subordinates rushed back into their seats. Running a hand through his hair to neaten it, he glanced around at the reapers in the room, all of which appeared to be working, but were laughing quietly, and there was no way their work was that amusing. Mimi turned to face her boss, then burst into a giggling fit, laughing so hard she fell off her chair. The dark-haired reaper glared at the girl, before he glanced his reflection in the lens of her spectacles.

Upon his forehead, the words "insensitive prick" had been written in permanent marker, as well as a curly moustache drawn above his lip. He stared at his face reflected in Mimi's glasses, before launching his fist at her desk, utterly enraged. "WHO DID THIS?!"

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, three or four of the reapers falling out of their chairs as Mimi had done. The only one who remained quiet was Claira, who sat at her desk, smirking evilly. William stormed over to her desk, glaring at her harshly. She turned to face him, her smirk turning into a grin, "Seriously, Will, you look retarded."  
The dark haired reaper sighed, rubbing his brow with his gloved hand, "Ms Sutcliff, I swear to god…" He dropped his hand, his green eyes flashing with pure anger and hatred, "IF I EVER CATCH YOU DOING THIS AGAIN I SWEAR I WILL HANG YOU UP AND SET YOU ON FIRE WITH A FLAMETHROWER THEN FEED YOUR CHARRED CORPSE TO THE LIKES OF KNOX!"  
"Hey, I take offence to that!" Ron called from his chair, frowning at his graffiti'd superior, but he was completely ignored. Claira burst into laughter, the pure look of rage on Will's face only adding to the comedy of the ink on his face. "Seriously, you look absolutely fucking retarded! Oh god, this was the best idea ever!"

William, unable to stand any of his subordinates anymore, stormed off to the bathroom to wash his face. Grell sighed, "Seriously guys, the day of the Gala and you have to go and draw on my dear William's perfect face? How rude."

* * *

The day had drawn to a close, and surprisingly, it was relatively quiet at the Sutcliff residence. Grell, busy upstairs getting himself ready for the Gala, wasn't making much noise, and Claira was on the couch, reading one of her beloved Shakespeare plays. Today, she was reading Macbeth, and was enjoying it immensely. She was interrupted, however, by a knock at the door.

She stood, stretching her arms up and placing her open book upside-down on the couch before making her way to the door. She opened it, and in front of her stood William as she'd never seen him before.

Firstly, she noticed his hair. Instead of being neatly combed and parted at the side, it was messy, all pushed back and sticking out, a few locks sticking upward on the top of his head. His eyes had their normal cool appearance, although it appeared as though he had lined them with some eyeliner. So used to the normal business suit, it was a shock for Claira to see him wearing a loose shirt, one strap hanging off his shoulder to expose pale white skin, and the neck hole going low enough to show a large portion of his muscular torso. It hung low over his body, reaching down to his plain brown trousers with raggedy cuffs around his feet, which were enclosed in a pair of roman-style sandals with a lot of straps. She gave him another look over, before bursting into laughter, "You look so weird!"  
"Shut up," he replied coldly, "This was Grell's idea, not mine." He walked inside, and Claira shut the door behind him. "By the way, is he ready yet?"  
Claira shook her head, "This is Grell we're talking about. Since when is he ever ready on time?"  
Will smiled and nodded, "Of course… where's your costume?"  
"I'm not going."  
"Does Grell know you're not going?"  
Claira paused, "That was the one thing I did not think of…" She sighed, plonking down on the couch, "I dun wanna go to this stupid gala…"  
Her superior raised a perfect eyebrow, "You seriously want to miss me and Grell coming out to everyone?"  
"Hmm…" Claira tapped her chin with a forefinger as if deep in thought, "Tempting… very, very tempting… But I still don't want to go."  
"Now, now, Claira, you have to go! At the very least to support me and Will-darling!"

Grell walked down the stairs, somehow not tripping in his impossibly high stilettos. His hair was done beautifully, curling around his shoulders and back, some parts done in tiny plaits. It appeared as if his eyes were decorated like butterfly wings. The dress he was wearing was elegant and flowing, the skirt of which fluttered around his feminine legs, and a thin red shawl rested on his arms. He really and truly did look like a woman, and Claira shuddered imagining how tight his corset must be. Grell giggled, noticing William's jaw-dropped expression. The younger sibling rolled her eyes, and hit Will's jaw back into place, "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies."  
The ebony-haired reaper smiled at Grell warmly, "You look amazing."  
"As do you, my dear~ Although, I think you should fix up your eyeliner. And Claira, WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED YET?!"  
"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THIS STUPID THING!" She yelled in reply. Grell rolled his eyes, "Claira Lauren Sutcliff, you are going to this gala whether you like it or not!"  
Claira scowled at her brother, ignoring Will's sniggering at her middle name. "You can't make me!"  
"If you don't, I'll tell everyone about your darling little Shredder- "  
"OKAY FINE I'LL GO!" and with that, she stormed up the stairs to change.

* * *

Half an hour later, Claira returned, looking quite displeased. Will and Grell turned to look at her, and Grell almost dropped his glass of wine. "Claira… you look… like a girl!"

She folded her arms, rolling her eyes. She'd replaced her glasses with snake-eye contact lenses, making her look scary. Her dress was a deep burgundy qipao with a snake scale pattern, underneath which she wore a pair of black trousers and ballet flats. The snake theme continued with scales drawn onto her shoulders and jaw, growing up to her eyes. William applauded, "Well done, Ms Hopkins, well done."  
"Don't mention that name around me or I will stick a dagger through your head," Claira rolled her eyes. "Oh, that reminds me, what exactly are you?"  
"I'm a sparrow," William replied, totally not sounding gay at all. Claira almost smiled, "A sparrow and a butterfly, huh?"  
Grell nodded, "And you're the snake~"  
"Your ideas are stupid, Grell."  
"I know, I know, but they're fun~"  
Claira sighed, "Okay, whatever, let's just get this over with."

Will put down his wine glass and bowed, extending his hand to Grell. Claira had to restrain herself from puking as he smiled at his love.

"So then, my princess, shall we go?"

* * *

AUTHOR POOP

Claira: … princess? Seriously?  
Will: oh shut up!  
Claira: and Grell… YOU WERE GOING TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT SHREDDER?!  
Grell: But I think it's cute you have a little stuffed puppy~  
Rocki: AND IN OTHER NEWS… rockitty99 . deviantart art/Mimi-Delaci-333324000 I PRESENT TO YOU, MIMI DELACI!  
Mimi: … Why do I look like Rin Kagamine's and Alois Trancy's lovechild?  
Rocki: Don't think too much about it, honey, you'll just get your head all messed up.

THE GALA BEGINS, WILL COMES OUT AND MAYHEM ENSUES IN THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF THICKER THAN BLOOOOOOD~

yep, those are now a thing. Deal with it.


	9. Those Reapers, Dancing

Out of all the reapers at London Dispatch, only one at the Gala was prepared for what was coming. Ronald knew what was about to happen, and when Grell and Will strode into the room he was the first one to burst out laughing.

Everyone at first just stared, and William's cheeks turned pink from all the attention. Grell squeezed his hand reassuringly, then sent a glare in Ron's direction, immediately shutting him up. It was pointless, however, because at that exact moment everyone else cracked up in disbelief. Everyone was too busy staring at the embarrassed couple to notice when Claira entered.

In that moment, Ron felt as if his world only consisted of himself and the redhead before him. Something in the back of his mind was facepalming at how cliché it was, but it was the truth. Claira's haunting snake-eyes met his, and he felt his jaw drop. She was gorgeous, utterly gorgeous.

She noticed his staring and turned, walking over to the food and drinks table and helping herself to a glass of wine. Ron followed after her like a lost puppy, coming up behind her and grinning, "Hey Claira, you look absolutely stunning!"

She turned, looking him up and down, "A cowboy. Really? How old are you?"  
"Um… 36, but seriously, you look so great!" He smiled his trademark little-boy smile, earning himself an eye roll from Claira. She began to walk away, but Ron grabbed her wrist, "Hey, where are you going?"  
"Are you standing over there?" She pointed across the room.  
"Umm… no?"  
"Then that's where I'm going." She walked away, a satisfied smirk on her face.  
"HEY WAIT!"

* * *

William was never one for social occasions. He could count all the galas he'd been to in all his 90 years of employment on his fingers. And yet, here he was, in front of all his co-workers, _dancing_ with Grell. It was a simple waltz, he could manage it easily enough, but he couldn't deal with the stares, the sniggers, and most of all, the blush stuck onto his face.

"I'm sorry," Grell whispered to him. Will raised an eyebrow, "For what?"  
"I know you're socially awkward, and I shouldn't have made you do this…"  
A slight smile crossed the tall reaper's lips, and he could have sworn he heard someone gasp in the crowd. "Grell, its fine. We would have had to come out at some point, I know you couldn't keep this secret. Knox already mentioned it. He said we make a cute couple."  
"We do~" Grell smiled, leaning in closer, the gap between their bodies lessening. Quick as anything, Will leaned in and kissed Grell on the lips, and he heard a giggle from the crowd. Will leant in close to his love's ear and whispered quietly:

"Never have I seen true beauty until this night."

* * *

"CLAIRAAAA!"

She looked up as her name was mentioned, and the blonde bombshell known as Mimi Delaci charged toward her, amazingly not tripping over in her heels. Claira was quickly engulfed in a hug, which she managed to break by shoving Mimi off her. The young reaper quickly caught her breath, before straightening up and smiling at Claira, "You look great!"  
"As do you. A mermaid?"  
She nodded, giving a little spin. Her pale indigo dress shimmered in the bright lights, and she smiled even wider, if it were possible. "And I see you decided to go as a snake."  
"Grell and," she shuddered, "Nina decided I should go as a snake." Mimi laughed, spinning around, "Ah, I haven't been to a party this good since I moved to London! Everyone's dresses are so pretty! And Grell and Spears, oh my god they're a couple?"  
Claira groaned, "Don't remind me. I live with Grell, remember? I have seen things that should never be witnessed."  
The young blonde giggled, "That must be rough."  
"Rough is an understatement, child."  
"Can't be as bad as what I've seen Ronnie do," she shrugged, "Seriously, knowing that boy in his teen years was horrid."  
Claira paused, the gears of her mind slowly clicking back into place, before realising, "Oh yeah, I forgot you two were related."  
"You forgot I was Ronnie's dear niece? How could you Claira!" She huffed, turning her back on her superior. Claira rolled her eyes, "You're a moron, Mim, seriously."  
The young reaper turned around, grinning, "I know, I know."

Ronald strutted up to them, his confidence and charisma shining, causing every member of General Affairs to be literally drooling at the sight of him. He held his hand out to Claira, "Shall we dance, milady?"  
"Not on your life, dipstick."  
His confidence took a minor blow, but he managed to stay smiling, "Aw, c'mon, one dance?"  
Claira rolled her eyes, "No means no, piss off and go hang out with your fangirls."  
Ron pouted, "But they mean nothing to me, you're the most beautiful girl here tonight and you're the only one I want to dance with!"  
She facepalmed in reply, "Cliché."

Mimi, who was going relatively unnoticed as the pair continued to bicker, stroked her chin in thought. She let out a quiet, evil giggle, before grabbing the two of them and shoving Claira into Ronald's arms, ready to dance. "Have fun guys~" she cheered, as her mentor struggled to get out of Ron's grip while they danced.

* * *

The crowd of reapers that had been watching Will and Grell had shrunk considerably, and Will had enough alcohol in his system to not be bothered by it anymore. It was the first time any of his subordinates (besides Grell) had seen him laugh, smile or dance with as much joy as he currently was. Grell was having the best time as well, just glad to be with his love at last.

After a while, the couple grew tired (and Grell's feet were dying. Will did warn him stilettos would end up hurting after a while) so they went to go sit by the food and drink table. Grell watched happily as Ronald led Claira around the dance floor, giggling slightly when he saw the blushing, uncomfortable expression on his sister's face. Will sipped his wine, watching Grell out of the corner of his eye, then shook his head, "Ah, we're both morons, aren't we?"  
"Love makes fools of us all, my dear," replied Grell, sounding much wiser than he was. William shook his head, restraining the urge to laugh. "You had to say that, didn't you?"  
"Of course I did~" Grell laughed, grinning widely, showing off his fangs. "It was the perfect opportunity, I had to take it."

Eric walked over casually, a can of beer in his hand. He was donning a pair of denim overalls, underneath which was a red flannelette shirt. He had his scythe out and a construction hat on. "Congrats, boys," he said, waving at the couple. Grell pouted, "I'm not a boy! I'm a beautiful lady!"  
Eric laughed, "Sorry, Red. You're an amazingly cute butterfly~" he winked flirtatiously, causing Grell to smile, fluttering his extended eyelashes. Will rolled his eyes, putting one arm around Grell's waist, "Hands off, Eric."  
The blonde reaper laughed again, putting a hand in his pocket, "Don't worry, I've got my eyes on someone else."

* * *

Elsewhere at the party, Alan sneezed.

* * *

"So, anyway, you make a very dashing lumberjack, Eric darling~" Grell held onto Will's arm, smiling at his co-worker and friend.  
"Thank you, Red. And um, Will, what are you supposed to be?"  
William rolled his eyes, "I'm a sparrow."  
"… Shouldn't you have a beak if you're a bird?"  
Grell facepalmed, "I knew there was something I had to get for your costume! Ah Will, I'm sorry!"  
"It's fine, don't worry about it," he replied, kissing the side of Grell's head. "Hey, let's go and dance again, okay?"  
Grell took his love's hands, "Let's go!" and they ran off, leaving Eric there, shaking his head and grinning.

* * *

Saying Claira was irritated would be the understatement of the century. Firstly, she had been forced to come to this stupid gala in the first place. Secondly, she had to wear a dress. Thirdly, she had just spent the past half hour stuck dancing with Ronald. She had managed to wriggle out of his grip and off the dance floor, walking out of the ballroom and into the garden. It was freezing, and she wrapped her bare arms around herself in the cool autumn air. "Grell… Knox… Nina… I swear I will kill all of you," she muttered to herself, not hearing the footsteps approaching behind her.

"CLAIRA!" Ron cried out upon exiting the building. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath, glancing up at the silhouette of the woman before him. She wasn't facing him, but in the light of the dim moon she looked enchanting. She whipped around, irritation growing inside her at the sight of him. "Piss off, Knox."  
"Claira, I don't understand why you're angry- "  
She scoffed, "You don't understand? You really are stupid. I hate you, and you won't leave me alone! Can't you get the message?" She emphasised each word, "I. Am. Not. Interested."  
"Can you just hear me out?!" Ron said the words louder than he meant to, and he squeaked, before taking a deep breath. "I really care about you. Seriously. I know that I don't seem to be a good guy, but I can't change your opinion of me. I've been trying for ages…"  
"You, a nice guy? Hah! You're a womanising jerk who can't keep it in his pants! That's not what I want in a guy. I want a gentleman, someone who loves me, and who I know I can trust. I can't trust you. I don't have feelings for you, and I never will."  
Ronald looked down to the ground, feeling his heart ache with the weight of Claira's harsh words. Tears came to his eyes, but he refused to cry and show such weakness.

Without thinking, he grabbed Claira's wrists and pulled her toward himself, kissing her softly.

Claira was in shock, her eyes wide open. Ron's lips felt alive with this electric feeling that made her heart speed up, and he was so warm compared to her. Longing, passion, pain and love all came to her through his lips, especially love. Too soon, he broke the kiss, backing away. "I love you, Claira. I really do," he said, before running back inside before the tears started showing.

Claira gently pressed a finger to her soft pink lips, "My… my first kiss…"

* * *

THE GALA CONTINUES NEXT CHAPTER~


	10. Those Reapers, Understanding

Heartbroken.

That was the one word to describe this feeling.

Ronald sat on a chair outside the ballroom, his face in his knees, crying quietly. Claira had made her message clear, there was no way she'd love him back. Ever. Her face was stuck in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about her, he was crazy for her, and she'd just told him to get out. He could still faintly feel the way their lips pressed together in that painstakingly short kiss, and it just made him feel worse.

His inner turmoil was interrupted by the sound of sharp heels against the floor. Grell sat down in a chair beside him, pulling off his shoes and rubbing his feet, "Will was right, I shouldn't have worn such high shoes… Say, what's the matter honey?" He turned to Ron, tilting his head in concern.  
Ron sniffed, "It's… it's Claira… She hates me! There's nothing I can do, _nothing _that will make her change her mind about me. She won't even give me a chance!"  
Grell placed a perfectly manicured hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I know the feeling. I waited 90 years for Will to come around. It's heartbreakingly painful, I know, but if you keep on trying, one day she'll love you back."  
"I can't force her to love me." He stared down at the ground, his eyes red from crying.  
"You don't have to force her. Part of her probably already loves you, she just doesn't know it yet," Grell smiled, hoping that would cheer him up.  
"You think so?"  
"Yup. I know you're not used to rejection, but just keep your chin up, try and put it out of your mind for tonight and have a little fun! Just not _that _kind of fun, that wouldn't help your chances." Grell slipped his shoes back on, standing up. "So, you going back in, or do you wanna stay out here for a bit?"  
"Stay out here. I'll need to go clean my face up later too, so don't wait for me, okay?"  
Grell stood, wobbling as he readjusted himself on his fatally high heels, and then smiled sympathetically at his broken hearted subordinate, "Okay, feel better soon~"

And then he was left alone again.

* * *

Ron couldn't help but wallow in this lonely feeling. His first real rejection from his first real love… He'd been sitting out there for over an hour, Grell's words still running though his mind. _She probably already loves me? Pfft, Grell is an idiot. A bloody idiot. She hates me, she told me herself! _He wanted to scream at the injustice, his first love breaking his heart for the first time. He stopped himself from doing so upon hearing another pair of shoes making their way down the hallway.  
"Grell told me you needed a pep-talk."

He looked up, surprised to see the face of his boss. William sat down beside Ron, leaning back. "Oh, Good evening, Mr Spears."  
"On this rare occasion, you may address me by my first name if it would make you more comfortable."  
A faint smile crossed Ron's face, "How many drinks have you had?"  
"A few," Will shrugged. "So, tell me what's wrong."  
"Mr Spe- I mean, William, I really don't want to talk about it…" He looked away, not wanting to meet his superior's eyes.  
"It's not a matter of want, it's a matter of need. The best thing to do when you have some kind of conflict is to talk about it."  
"Who do you talk to, then?" Ron turned his head back, surprised to see a faint smile on his boss's face.  
"Sometimes Eric, sometimes Grell. Most of the time… well, my cat."  
Ron actually let out a little laugh then, "You have a cat?"  
Will smiled awkwardly, "Yeah, his name's Tybalt. He's a great listener."  
"You serious? You talk to a cat?"  
"Shut up. At least my reputation is flawless, unlike yours. You're the star of General Affairs, thanks to your massive- "  
"You're really drunk, it's quite hilarious," Ron interrupted, laughing.  
"I'm merely repeating what all those General Affairs ladies have been saying all evening. Apparently they were extremely upset when you ran out earlier. Hoping for a repeat of last year, I think."  
"People still talk about that? Wow…"  
"Anyway," Will got to his feet. "We better go back inside. The authors are running out of things for us to talk about."  
"Authors..? You really are drunk, Spears." Ron stood too, quickly wiping his face. "Yeah, let's go." He walked to the door, holding it open for William, "Ladies first."  
"You're hilarious," He replied, rolling his eyes and walking through.  
"I know~" Ron chirped, following him.

* * *

After much searching, Grell managed to find his sister outside in the garden, the same place she'd been standing for the past half-hour. She was still in a state of shock after the kiss, remembering the feeling of how Ron's lips pressed against her own. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. Grell marched right up behind her, and hit her over the back of the head, "CLAIRA, YOU IDIOT!"  
She turned around quickly, "Me, an idiot? Grell, I did nothing wrong!"  
"You broke Ronald's heart!" He screamed back at her.  
"What heart?! He's an ass!"  
"No he isn't! He really loves you!"  
"If you think he's so great, why don't you marry him?!"  
Grell huffed, rolling his eyes, "I have my Will, and Ron isn't into a woman as amazing as I. He loves you, goddamnit!"  
"Can't you just leave me alone, for crying out loud!?" She wrapped her arms tighter around herself, storming off into the night. Grell tried to follow, but tripped on an uneven cobblestone due to his heels. He glared after her as she left him there alone.

"Hmph, what a way to treat a lady…"

* * *

As Ron re-entered the ballroom, he couldn't help but grin at the party atmosphere. The music had changed from slow waltzes to upbeat, jazzy tunes. A lot of wine had been drunk, and everyone was relaxed, twirling around the dance floor or talking to one another. He laughed, noticing Undertaker spinning Alan around, who was looking utterly distressed, gripping onto his wizard hat. Ron strutted over, waving a hello to Undertaker, who dropped Alan to wave back. Alan immediately ran off, adjusting his robes.

"Hello, Knoxie-boy!"  
"Hey, Undertaker!" Ron laughed back. "Nice to see you here!"  
"Hihihii, I decided to take a break from my beauties tonight to come back here! It's so good to see everyone having such fun! Hiihiihii…~"  
Ron cringed a bit at the retired reaper's creepy giggles, but smiled anyway. "So, what are you dressed as?" he eyed Undertaker's costume, which was the same as his every day wear.  
"I'm an Undertaker! Hiihiihiihii!~" he laughed, spinning around.  
"Of course…" Ron coughed, turning to the side, "Well um, I'm going to go and talk to some others, see you later!" he ran, trying to avoid the creepy grin on the mortician's face.

He walked around the perimeter of the room, trying to find someone to chat to. Absentmindedly, he pulled the fake pistols out of his holsters, spinning them around on his fingers. He began whistling the tune from some western he'd watched once, completing the cowboy look. He spotted Will walking around, Grell hanging off his arm. A smirk crossed the blonde's face, and he ran up to them. "I'M GOIN' PIGEON HUNTIN'!" He hollered in a crappy American accent.  
Will turned to face him, "I am not a pigeon, I am a sparrow." He huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  
"And yet I wonder how you managed to hide the fact you were gay for so long…" Ron shrugged, grinning.  
"Oooh, Undertaker is over there! I'm going to go dance with him~" Grell skipped off, smiling, dragging Will behind him.

* * *

Claira had managed to find her way back inside, after about two hours of being lost. Dispatch became unfamiliar to her at night, due to the fact she never bothered exploring during overtime. Once she found her way back to the ballroom, she noticed Ron was gone, as was about half the other reapers, and the room was filled with an alcohol induced haze. She gagged, catching sight of William and Grell fiercely wrestling with one another's tongues against the wall, and again noting Eric doing a drunken striptease in the middle of the dance floor. Mimi sat back, eagerly watching the stripping reaper, video camera in hand.

"Hey," Claira waved, walking over beside Mimi. Mimi nodded in acknowledgement of her presence, continuing to gaze through her camera. Eric tossed off his shirt, flexing his muscular chest. Claira rolled her eyes, "So, how much did he have to drink?"  
"The right amount, it seems." The General Affairs girls whooped as Eric removed the straps of his overalls from his shoulders.  
"Figures. Only they'd like something as vulgar as that."  
Mimi grinned, "Eric is a piece of work, no harm in enjoying it~" Eric kicked off his boots and slowly began teasingly sliding down his overalls, causing the crowd of women (and a very drunken Alan) to squeal like fangirls.  
"Whatever. I guess I'll go home…" Claira turned to make for the exit, but the sight of Grell and Will kissing fiercely caused her to shudder and turn around. "On second thought, I think I better find somewhere else to stay tonight."  
"You can stay at mine if you don't mind a little mess~" Mimi smiled, turning off her camera as Eric removed his pants, standing there in just his boxers. His fangirls (and one fanboy) squealed harder than ever before, and it was giving Claira a headache. The screaming continued, and Claira took Mimi by the wrist, dragging her outside.

"Hey, I wanted to see if he'd go all the way!" Mimi protested.  
"Too bad, I need to go and sleep. Where do you live?"  
Mimi rolled her apple green eyes, pushing her rectangular glasses up her nose. "Follow me."

* * *

And so ends the tale of that year's Reaper Costume Gala.

* * *

Rocki: SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK?  
Shayde: HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS!  
Rocki: Please all head on over to my page, we've got a poll there asking what we should put more of into this fic! Any and all contributions are welcome ^^  
Shayde: And feel free to review! Reviews are writing juice!

AND SO WITH THE GALA OVER, THE CELEBRATIONS ARE DONE? THINK AGAIN, BECAUSE SOMEONE'S TURNING 100 IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THICKER THAN BLOOOOOOOOOOD!~


	11. Those Reapers, Celebrating

After a hard morning of cleaning, Claira had decided she never wanted to go to Mimi's house ever again. It was a pigsty, and Claira couldn't understand how someone could LIVE there. The young blonde had insisted on walking back home with her, on the claim that she and Grell had plans to go shopping that day. Claira didn't worry about it, letting her follow, although her whistling was getting annoying.

The redhead opened the door and stepped inside, before jumping as everyone inside yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLAIRA!"

"Oh shit, I forgot it was my birthday…" Claira sighed, turning to walk out the still open door. Grell grabbed her wrists and pulled her inside, while Mimi shut the door.  
"No, Claira, I went to all the trouble to organise this for you, the least you can do is stay!" Grell huffed, pouting childishly.  
"I don't like parties and you know it," she rolled her eyes, before glaring at him, "So let me go."  
Grell sighed deeply, "Yeah, I know… Come on, everyone, you better leave, she doesn't want a party."  
Eric frowned, "That sucks!"  
Grell shrugged, "Well, it's her birthday, if she doesn't want to celebrate, we shouldn't get in her way."  
"But what about my present!?" Ron whined, looking utterly hurt. At the sight of him, Claira's cheeks turned faint pink, remembering the kiss he stole.  
"Too bad, Ronnie." Grell placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. The upset faces of her co-workers and friends were driving Claira insane, so she decided to give in, "Fine, we can have the party. But first, I need some booze."  
Grell grinned, showing off his sharp fangs, "In the kitchen~"  
The younger Sutcliff quickly exited to go and get herself a drink.

* * *

When she returned, glass of wine in hand, she smiled faintly as she noticed everyone holding parcels with brightly-coloured wrapping. Mimi grinned, standing directly in front of her, holding out the small package in her hands, "Happy birthday~!"

Claira took the present, opening it, and grinning when she discovered the contents. Inside was about four rings, each looking sharp and deadly. "Oh man, I cannot wait to test these out! Hey Will, step over here would you?"  
A slight smile crossed her boss's face, "No way."  
"You're no fun," Claira quickly hugged Mimi, "Thank you!"  
"It was my pleasure," the young reaper replied.

Eric stepped up next, giving her a package that was obviously a bottle of wine. Claira took it, removing the paper and examining the label, "Wow, 1788 vintage…" she held back the urge to facepalm, "100 years old, like me."  
Eric grinned, "Yup! Cheesy, but you can never have too much wine. Unless you're Will, in which case you definitely can."  
"You said you wouldn't talk about that anymore!" Will protested, looking somewhat hurt (ohmigod, emotion!) and Eric laughed, "Sorry, couldn't resist~"  
Claira gave the tall reaper a hug, "Thanks, Eric."

Alan held out a small present to Claira, "It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it."  
"Don't worry, size doesn't matter," she replied, winking at her co-worker. The brunette reaper's cheeks erupted in a scarlet blush, and Eric burst out laughing. She unwrapped the parcel, smiling down at the present: A small red pen, engraved with Claira's name. She hugged her blushing friend, "Thanks Alan!"  
"You're welcome."

Claira released Alan then whipped around to where Grell was standing, hanging of Will's arm. "AND IF YOU DARE STEAL MY PEN AND FILL IT WITH RED INK, I WILL CASTRATE YOUR BOYFRIEND!"  
Will and Grell both winced, and Grell nodded, "I will not touch that pen ever."  
"Good." Claira nodded, slipping it into her pocket.

Will coughed, detaching Grell from his arm and handing Claira a box wrapped with a red ribbon. She eyed the box, "This is safe to open… right?"  
Will rolled his eyes, "Obviously."  
Hesitantly, Claira opened the box, pulling out a beautiful silk scarf, deep red in colour. She wrapped it around her neck and threw her arms around William, "Thank you!"  
Everyone burst out laughing at Will's facial expression, showing how much he disliked physical contact. Grell huffed, "How did you manage to pick out such a nice present for my sister and yet you can't get the right wine for me? Hah, that's a man for you."  
"Um, Grell, you are a man," Ron piped up, and Grell immediately slapped him, "I AM A LADY THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"  
The blonde rubbed his cheek, "Sorry, Grell…"  
"Hey Grell, don't hit him- …" Claira paused, trying to reword her sentence, "Because that's my job!"

Grell laughed, "Whatever. Will-darling, where's the box?"  
"It's in your room, should I go get it?"  
The redhead nodded, going up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. William went upstairs, returning with a large red box, decorated in numerous bows. He passed it to Grell, who in turn passed it to Claira. She eyed the present then unwrapped it, glancing inside.

Her eyes fell to the cover of a book, _Romeo and Juliet_, then the next, _A Midsummer Night's Dream. _She took off the first two, then looked at the covers of the next ones, _Hamlet_ and _Othello.  
_"Grell… Are these first edition?" she asked, looking at her elder sibling.  
"Yup~ Cost a bit, so enjoy~"

Claira squealed, launching at her brother, "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOUUU!"  
Grell hugged her tightly back, "It was the perfect present, what can I say?"

"Ahem!"

Claira stopped squealing, turning to where the amplified voice came from. She saw Ronald, standing in front of a microphone on a stand, and Mimi sitting at the piano against the back wall. "Now it's time for my present, so please listen hard, Claira." He smiled faintly, nodding at Mimi to begin playing.

A light hearted melody played out through Mimi's fingers, and Ron tapped his foot in time with her tune. He put his hands on the microphone and began to sing:

_"I've been caught in all this mess thinking  
'Bout the lengths I'd go to impress,  
She's the love of my life, the love of my life,_

_And I've been so scared, that I wouldn't be that aware  
Be that prepared for the day  
She tells me she's a leaving oh-woah"_

A blush crept up Claira's face and she looked down, feeling Ron's gaze on her. She tried to block him out, but his voice was beautiful, angelic even, and it was hypnotising.

_"But I know you've told me so many times that  
There's no other me  
And when I think about you~  
A part of me believes in more than just a _

_Summer love  
It's the way that we touch ah it don't take much for me to  
Fall in love  
To fall in love with you girl,  
Cos baby you mean the world and you're more than my summer love~"_

The sincerity of Ronald's lyrics hit her directly. Her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty, and she could still feel his kiss on her lips. She wanted to be closer to him, she couldn't stop it. He clicked his fingers, waiting for Mimi to play the second verse.

"_I've been caught in all this thinking of you,  
It's so hard not to stay true, true to my word  
When you got a smile like that,_

_I want you back, back near me ,in my arms tonight  
There's no way you can put up a fight  
Not when I've fallen this much more in love_

_But I know you've told me so many times that  
There's no other me  
But when I think about you~  
A part of me believes in more than just a_

_Summer love  
It's the way that we touch, no it don't take much for me to  
Fall in love  
To fall in love with you, girl,  
Cos baby you mean the world and you're more than my summer love~"_

He was mesmerising, and she couldn't look away. She could feel how hot her cheeks were; you could fry a full breakfast on them. His eyes looked into hers, but it felt as if he was staring into her very part as he sung the bridge.

_"Can I have another try?  
Don't let it be our last goodbye  
Cos baby I'll always be thinking of you  
Distance don't have a prize  
Not when we're this much closer inside  
Another try, to show you,  
How much I love you_

_It's more than a summer love  
It's the way that we touch, no it don't take much for me to  
Fall in love,  
Fall in love!_

_Oh it's a summer love  
It's the way the way that we touch no it don't take much for me to  
Fall in love, oh , love  
Fall in love with you  
La, la, lalala, la la, lalala, la la lalala love_

_My summer love~"_

The room erupted in applause, and Ron bowed, grinning. His cheeks were faintly pink, and his smile went wider as he saw Claira's blushing face. She buried her red cheeks in her hands, then ran out of the room, into the bathroom.

Quickly locking the door, she leant against it, trying to slow her racing heart. What was happening? She didn't have a clue. Could she actually… _love Ronald? _No, she wouldn't allow that. He was a bastard. But the way he sung that song… Maybe he did care about her? And that kiss… She chuckled sadly to herself, singing the words quietly:

_"It's the way that we touch, no it don't take much for me to fall in love…"_

* * *

She managed to get her thoughts in order (and her cheeks back to a reasonable hue) within five minutes, and she came back downstairs, hugging Mimi, "I never knew you could play piano so well, and Ron, holy crap you can sing!"  
Ron smiled slightly, "What did you think? Of the song?"  
"It was cute, I'll give you that. Still not interested~" she laughed, a teasing tone in her voice. Ron's crestfallen face was so adorable, it kind of just struck her. She still wasn't pleased with the fact it was him, but he could be sweet. "Oh cheer up, is this a party or not?"  
Eric grinned, "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

* * *

None of the partygoers went to work the next day. Alan had vowed never to touch wine ever again, Will had sufficiently embarrassed himself, and Claira had the biggest hangover she had ever had.

_Oh well_, she thought to herself, _Could be worse._

* * *

Rocki: Okay, if you wanna listen to the song Ronnie sung, go youtube: /watch?v=A3gliKc3x6E Summer Love by Shayne Orok, totally adorableness~! Sorry if I made any errors with writing the lyrics xD  
Shayde: We just imagine Ron singing that, with his British accent…  
Rocki: AND THEN WE DIE OF FANGIRL. British accents are the best. Ron's is so amazing.  
Shayde: Him swearing would be the cutest thing ever.  
Rocki: TOTALLY. Just imagine him saying bollocks. I love that swear, but you can only use it if you're British.  
Ron: MAH ACCENT BRING ALL THE FANGIRLS TO THE YARD~  
Claira: *hits Ron* we are british, it doesn't have the same effect on us.  
Rocki: Anyway, I guess we better finish this up…

CLAIRA HAS REALISED HER FEELINGS, BUT HOW WILL SHE SHOW IT? TROUBLE IS AFOOT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THICKER THAN BLOOOOOOOOOOD!~

you have no idea how much I love doing those.


	12. Those Reapers, Under Attack

"Wiiiillllll…" Grell groaned sleepily as he came downstairs one morning, wrapped up tightly in a blanket to combat the November chill. His love was sitting back on the couch, a mug of coffee in one hand, a book in the other. William looked up at Grell, smiling. "If you get any cuter, I don't know what I'll do."

Grell plonked himself down beside Will, snuggling himself into the taller man to share their warmth. William put down his book, using his now free arm to wrap around Grell, his fingers brushing out the sleep-induced knots in that flaming red hair he adored. Grell's face buried into the crook of Will's neck, taking in his scent; coffee, paper, sweat, wine. _Delicious~ _Grell thought to himself, enjoying the feeling of Will brushing out his hair.

Claira wandered downstairs, throwing a glare at her boss, "Stop that, you two are gross."  
Will nodded in acknowledgement of her presence, putting down his coffee, "As if I care."  
"This is my house, and you're being ewwy. Please remain at least thirty centimetres apart in my presence."  
Grell looked up at his sister, pulling himself onto Will's lap purposely to annoy her, "Actually, the deed for this house is in my name, so it's my house, not yours~"  
"Can't you go to Will's house for all your," she made some odd hand gestures as she tried to find the right words, "_coupleness_?"  
Grell leaned right up against Will, "Nope, Tybalt always steals away my man's attention~"  
"… Who is Tybalt?" asked Claira, obviously confused.  
"My cat." William propped his glasses up further on his nose as he always did.  
The younger Sutcliff raised an eyebrow then laughed, "I should get a Rottweiler and call it Romeo."  
Will showed the slightest of a pout, "If you even think if hurting Tybalt, you will regret it."  
"Oh what are you going to do, hit me?" Claira laughed, "Grell wouldn't let you lay a finger on me!"  
A smirk found its way onto William's face, "That may be so, but I'm the one who controls how much paperwork, and therefore overtime, you get."  
Claira's eyes narrowed into a glare, "You wouldn't."  
Will reached over to his briefcase that was sitting beside the coffee table, "I have an assignment for you, 16 souls, all orphans frozen to death. You're to go with Knox, there are demons about in the colder months looking for an easy feed. Safety in numbers and all that. You can leave anytime within the next three hours."

William held out a stack of papers to Claira, and she took them, huffing, "I swear one day you are going to get it, Spears…"  
"I look forward to it," he replied, smiling somewhat sarcastically. Claira rolled her eyes, pulling on her thick winter coat and storming out of the room.

"Now then…" said Grell, grinning now he was alone with his love, "Where were we?"

* * *

Ron shivered, pulling his coat tighter around him. He hated winter, not just because of the overtime, but because he hated being so goddam cold. He'd modified his uniform especially for the winter months; over his standard business shirt, he had a vest, a woollen sweater, his normal jacket and then a warm coat made for the freezing weather. He shivered again, reminiscing about the summer months when he could get by in just the thin fabric of his shirt, without need for vest or jacket at all.

"Knox, stop shivering, you're annoying me."  
"Sorry Claira…"

A few snowflakes began to fall from above, and Ron groaned, wishing he could be indoors, snuggled up in a dozen blankets by a fire, maybe with Claira beside him, asleep on his shoulder… That would be perfect. However, due to the annoyingness of his boss, he had to reap.

The orphan's home hadn't been too hard to find; simply go to the most downtrodden part of the city, look down the shabbiest street and find a building, abandoned all but for a few families of rats. The children were huddled up in a futile attempt to keep warm, although all of them had stopped breathing. He repeated to himself that it was just a job, and that the children didn't need remorse; their souls would be safer in the hands of a reaper than in this shabby old building anyway. As his blade swept across their bodies, he couldn't help but twinge.

Claira counted the bodies quietly, "There are only 15. We need 16."  
"Ugh, a runner? I'm sick of them…" Ron shrugged, pulling his scythe upward so it rested on his shoulder. "Maybe we should just let him go?"  
"No, you lazyass," Claira rolled her eyes, "We have to get all 16. Spears practically lives at my place, I don't want to get him annoyed unless it's in the fun, teasing way where he can't fight back."  
"Okay, okay…" Ron began to walk off, pulling his coat even tighter around himself, biting back another cold shudder.

"Oh stop being such a baby," Claira took off her coat and tossed it at Ron, who caught it, blinking at it. "But Claira, won't you get cold? - No wait, stupid question. You're the ice queen, how could you freeze?"  
"Oh ha-ha," Claira rolled her eyes, and Ron put on her coat over his already thick layers. She pulled the thinner jacket she had on underneath tighter around herself, willing herself not to shiver.

The pair continued walking through the dishevelled streets, looking for the soul. The snow was coming a bit harder now, and there was a chance that the body had frozen, hidden under a white blanket. They turned into another alley, where they found a figure crouched over a small body. Claira and Ron both gasped, knowing what this was.

Demon.

Ron held his scythe up in front of him, charging at the demon with his fearsome blades rotating manically. The dark-haired creature extended to his full height, probably around 6 feet. The demon dodged, a smirk crossing his pale lips, "Oh, Reapers, what fun~"  
Claira threw one of her daggers at him, but he caught it, "I guess in all matters of politeness, I better introduce myself. I am Scorpius, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he winked, releasing the blade so Claira could pull it back toward herself, "Baby~"

Ron flashed with jealousy, the demon was pretty attractive. Midnight black hair that fell in easy curls and eyes that looked like emeralds, deeper than a reaper's could ever be, and a smooth jaw, covered with just a tiny bit of stubble that could make girls swoon. Ron held up his scythe and charged wildly at the creature, who once again stepped smoothly aside. "Please, dear Reapers, I'm merely just trying to get a little feed."  
"Well don't feed on souls, dickhead!" Ron ran up the side of a building, dropping down to land on Scorpius, although he quickly moved out of the way, and Ron's mower had become jammed in the cobblestones under the snow.  
"Ron, for crying out loud, stop that, you won't hit him!" Claira called out, running along a wall and shooting out a dagger with each step she took. She didn't manage to pierce the demon once with any of her blades. He was simply too fast.

"Hm, and I was simply trying to get a small meal… This won't do," Scorpius held out an arm, and it morphed from quaintly human to demonic claws. Ron was still trying to pull his scythe free, and the demon smirked, moving for him with an inhuman pace and slicing with his claws. Ron looked up just before the claws hit him. _This is it, _He thought, _Is this how it ends?_ He braced himself, preparing for the blow.

_Shnk-_

The sound of claws slicing through skin was louder than Ron expected, and he opened his eyes when he realised he wasn't in any pain. A wave of panic rose up inside him when he saw Claira in front of him, about to collapse. Her torso had been cut by the demon claws, and it was a bad injury, even for a reaper. Ron grabbed her, "CLAIRA!"  
"You're an idiot, you know?" She smiled up at him, before her eyes gently closed. Ron peeled off his outermost jacket, wrapping it around Claira's unconscious, bleeding body, "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, DEMON!" He barely noticed the warm tears rolling down his frozen cheeks.

Scorpius merely smirked, "It's been fun, dear reapers." He crouched down over the nearly-dead, unconscious orphan, sucked out the soul, then left, walking off into the snowstorm, pleased with the chaos he caused.

Ron wrapped the coat tighter around Claira, and then picked her up, running back to dispatch with her. It wouldn't take less than five minutes to get there at this speed, but he could feel warm, sticky blood seeping through all his layers and onto his skin. If they didn't get back soon, the damage could be permanent. He didn't bother putting up his cloaking, and humans could see him, but none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to him was the girl in his arms that he couldn't help but love.

The 3-minute dash to Dispatch felt more like 3 hours, and Claira's body was getting colder and more soaked with blood and snow and Ronald's tears with each passing second. Ron didn't even bother with going through the proper entrance he leapt straight into the building through an unfortunately closed window. Glass shattered as he broke through, but he made sure that Claira's skin was protected from the shards. He cut his cheek, but he didn't care.

William, who had been in the break room making himself some tea, heard the smash and came running. Upon seeing his two subordinates, one close to death and the other looking utterly destroyed mentally, he took a deep breath, and gently took Claira out of Ron's grip, "I'll take her to the infirmary, come on, you better come too."  
The broken hearted blonde nodded, making sure his gloved fingers were still entwined with hers.

* * *

Not going to say much here.

CLAIRA'S LIFE HANGS IN THE BALANCE, BUT WILL SHE REMAIN UNCHANGED FROM THIS INCIDENT?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THICKER THAN BLOOOOOD!


	13. Those Reapers, Clouded

Her entire body was aching. Sore, tired, painful. Her hand felt warm, as if someone were holding it, like the times when she was little and she'd get sick, and Grell would stay with her until she was better. Her head felt light, and she tried to open her eyes, but they wouldn't obey her commands. Her ears were working though, and she heard someone speaking to her.

"Claira… please just wake up…"

Was that… Ronald?

She put all her effort in for that moment, and her eyelids fluttered open. Sure enough, holding her hand was Ron. His eyes were closed, as if he were praying. His hair was greasy and unwashed, and his chin was covered in blond fuzz from not shaving for a few days. There were dark circles under his eyes too, yet he still had that adorable face he always had. She squeezed his hand, the one wrapped around her own, and his eyes shot open, staring at her with a wide grin, "You're awake!"  
"No, I'm asleep and not talking to you."  
Ron hugged her tightly, "I'm so glad you're alive!"  
She laughed, "Woah, woah! Loosen up a little, boy!" He pulled away from her, grinning. "You look like shit, Ron."  
"Well, yeah I've been in here the entire time you were out, minus toilet and shower breaks."  
She lifted up her arm, stroking his stubbled jaw, "Teehee, you have a beard."  
He smiled wider, if it were even possible, "Seriously, you have no idea how worried I was…"  
She smiled lightly at him, "I love you, you know…"  
He smiled wider still, "I love you too, Claira. Now go back to sleep, okay? You're still not fully healed."  
She pouted, "Nuh-uh, I don't wanna. I'm awake now, and I want food."  
"Well aren't you fussy," Ron laughed, planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'll go and get you some food. D'ya want me to call Grell?"  
She thought about it for a moment, then shook her head, "Nup, you stay here and get Grell to get my food~"  
Ron shook his head, "Oh god, what the hell have they been giving you?"  
"How should I know? I've been asleep for… how many days?"  
"Um, four."

Claira blinked, "Four days?"  
"Yep. I've been here the entire time."  
"Get out and shower, moron!"  
"I did shower!"  
"Your hair is greasy, and you need to shave!"  
He paused, grinning, "And there's the Claira we all know and love."  
She tried (and failed) not to smile, "Shut up."

The door swung open, and Grell hurled himself at the bed, "CLAIRAAAA!"  
Before he could make contact, he was held back by William, who had grabbed the end of his ponytail, "Calm down, no need to get her overexerted."  
"But she's been staying with Ronnie the entire time, she's probably waaaay overexerted, knowing how pervy he is- AH!" he ducked to miss a cup being thrown at him.  
"RON WOULDN'T DO THAT, HE'S SWEET TO ME BECAUSE HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HI-" She quickly pressed her hands over her mouth, squeaking as she did, a blush creeping up her face. Grell laughed, "Knew it! Will, you owe me five pounds."  
"Damn…" the dark-haired reaper pulled out his wallet, passing a few coins into Grell's palm.  
"… You made a bet on us?" Claira asked, looking highly unamused.  
Grell laughed, "Well, on you. Just seeing if you'd ever actually say you loved someone~"  
Claira glared icy daggers at her brother, "I'm feeling sooo much better all of a sudden," She tried to sit up, but was pushed back as her injury made itself known, "or not…"

The realisation just crossed Grell's mind, he could tease Claira all he wanted and he wouldn't get hurt. A wicked smirk crossed his face, "Oh, and by the way, I put Shredder's kennel under your bed."  
Claira pouted, "But Shredder likes to be beside the bed, not under it. And normally he stays with- …" She tried not to slap herself, the embarrassment of what she just said hitting her hard.  
Ron laughed, "Who's Shredder?"  
"YOUDON'TNEEDTOKNOW!" Claira blurted, trying not to look as flustered as she felt.  
Grell laughed, pulling out a stuffed toy dog out from under the bed, "This, dear Ronnie, is Shredder."  
Will went into a fit of restrained chuckles, Ron bit his lip, trying not to burst out laughing for Claira's sake, "That's cute."  
Claira glared at her elder sibling, "Grell Leonard Sutcliff, I swear I will kill you for doing that."  
"DON'T USE MY MIDDLE NAME, IT'S STUPID AND I DON'T LIKE IT!"  
"THAT'S WHY I WAS USING IT, NITWIT!"  
"WELL THEN SCREW YOU! NO WAIT, RON'S PROBALY ALREADY DONE THAT!"

The siblings continued to bicker back and forth, and Ron laughed, "Ah, this takes me back…"  
William raised an eyebrow, "Really?"  
The blonde nodded, "Yeah I have two siblings, a brother and a sister. My sister clashes with most people, and she always used to get into fights with Mum and my brother. She's Mimi's mother, too. Which explains a lot."  
"Nothing surprises me about Delaci anymore."  
"Does anything ever surprise you?"

Before Will could answer, Grell launched himself at his sister, preparing to attack. The dark-haired reaper delivered a swift kick to his stomach, and the redhead landed on the ground, wincing in pain, "Wiiiiiillll! What was that for?"  
"You should know not to be attacking a hospital patient, Grell."  
"Well that's no reason to kick a lady!"  
"Well I'm merely looking out for my subordinates, and getting Claira better is top priority. Do you really want 6 hours of overtime again?"  
A look of mild surprise crossed Claira's face, "Did you just… call me by my first name?"  
Will paused, then facepalmed, "Ugh, I'm soooo losing my touch..."  
Ron laughed, "Saying soooo in that way really confirms that theory~"  
"Shut up, Knox."  
"Aw, no first name for me? You'll break my heart like that, Will-darling~"  
William clenched his fists, trying to restrain himself from punching his flirtatious subordinate, who was grinning. "Would it be so bad if I killed him?"  
Claira smirked, "What did you say about looking out for your subordinates before?"  
"Oh I hate you all."  
"What about me?" Grell batted his eyelashes, tears forming in his eyes. Will sighed, smiling, "Not you, Grell, never you."  
The injured reaper gagged, "Take it outside you two. And get me something to eat while you're at it."  
Grell took Will's hand, "Okay!~" and dragged him outside.

The realisation she was now alone with Ronald struck Claira suddenly. Ron sat down on the end of her bed, and smiled at her, "You are seriously adorable, you know."  
"I am not."  
He thought, tapping a finger against his chin, "What about cute?"  
"No."  
"Sexy?"  
"Hell no."  
"Damn, that's really true… What about beautiful?"  
"Hm… It'll do, I guess. Still don't like it though."  
"Too bad~" Ron grinned, leaning up and kissing her softly. Her hands came up and cupped his stubbled cheek, kissing back eagerly. She felt her face grow hot, the kiss not the same electric suddenness of their last, but was instead sweet, loving and gentle. She drank in the feel of it, the way their lips moved together perfectly, the taste of his lips, it was perfect. Too soon, he broke contact, "We better stop that before your brother comes back."  
"He can get fucked," Claira whined in protest, then sighed, "Oh well, I guess he's bringing me food, so I can't complain."

As if on cue, Grell strolled back into the room, a tray of food balanced on his fingertips. "There we go a Shepard's pie. Enjoy~" He placed the tray down on Claira's bed, and she grinned. "Oh man, this looks yum~"  
"Ronnie, I think you should go and have a shower, wash your hair and shave. You're becoming a caveman with that beard!"  
"It's not that bad," Ron pouted.  
"Um, yeah, it is."  
Claira rolled her eyes, "Just go, seriously Ron. You look weird with facial hair."  
Ron threw his arms up in defeat, "Okay, fine, I'll go, I'll go," and with that, he left.

Claira readjusted herself in her bed so she could eat comfortably, and began to dig into her pie. "Mmm, ish gud."  
"Hospital food isn't bad, is it?" Grell said, sitting back in a chair.  
Claira swallowed her mouthful, "Definitely not."

The two siblings sat together in silence, the only sound being that of Claira's cutlery clinking against the plate. Grell was content to pick out bits of dirt from his perfectly manicured nails, but soon the silence became unbearable. He had to say something.

"I can't believe how sweet Ronnie is."  
Claira swallowed her food, "Hm?"  
Grell smiled down at his red nails, "It was so sweet, he refused to leave you the entire time you were out. He held your hand while Will carried you to the hospital, he still held it when they cleaned your wound and stitched it up, no matter how many times the doctors told him to get out, he barely left your room for more than ten minutes when you were out, it was so sweet…"  
"The entire time?"  
"He couldn't bear it if something happened and he wasn't there."  
She thought about it for a moment, "So… if my wound is on my chest… he would have seen my…"  
Grell burst out laughing, "Gods, how did I not realise this? Haha, he's seen your boobs!"  
Claira frowned, "I am so going to kick him…"  
Grell just laughed, pulling out a nail file as Claira went back to her meal. After a while, she came to a realisation, "Hey, where'd Will go?"  
"I think he saw Alan come in after a bad attack, so he went to go and make sure Eric and him were okay."  
Claira gasped, "Another attack? The thorns are getting really bad, aren't they?"  
Grell nodded, "But I think they're figuring out a way to stop it."

The two sat in silence again. Talking about Alan had made things awkward. Luckily, Ron walked back in, his hair damp and a towel around his shoulders. Grell raised an eyebrow, laughing, since he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Claira's expression was priceless. She was visibly drooling at Ron's exposed, creamy, muscular torso, and he grinned in response, "Okay, this has to be an exception to me calling you adorable."  
She snapped out of her trance, pulling her gaze to his face, "If you do, I will punch you."  
Ron grinned, going up to her and kissing her cheek. "Well I'll put you out of your misery then," he whispered into her ear, a seductive tone in his voice. Her cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red, and Ron chuckled, going over to a backpack she didn't notice against the wall and pulling a shirt out, putting it on. She frowned, trying not to show her embarrassment and somewhat disappointment. Grell laughed, "Oh, don't be so disappointed, Claira, I'm sure you'll see him shirtless again soo- AGH!"  
He dodged as Claira threw the knife she had been using to eat with directly at his head. If he had ducked a second later, it would have gone into his head. Ron felt uneasy looking at the knife sticking out of the wall.

A doctor walked in, an eyebrow raised at the scene that had been playing out, but he adjusted his glasses in an attempt to remain dignified. "Ms Sutcliff, your condition has been improving and you should be fine in the next week. You may go home, but you are not to go to work."  
Claira grinned, "NO MORE HOSPITALS!~"  
The doctor adjusted his glasses again, "Although you'll need to come back in 3 days for a check-up. Please take it easy, Ms Sutcliff."  
She grinned, "SWEET!" and fist pumped, then winced as her injury sang out in pain, "Owww…. Ow ow ow…"

Ron grinned, smirking sexily, "Don't worry, baby, I'll be your personal doct- OW!"  
"PERVERT, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

* * *

Rocki and Shayde are too tired to think. More crap next time~

DECEMBER IS APPROACHING AND THINGS ARE GETTING FESTIVE IN THE NEXT ISSUE OF THICKER THAN BLOOOOOD~!

Yeah, Christmas special, we went there.

oh, and a note. We're actually up to writing chapter 15, so if you review, we post stuff quicker. This chapter is over a week old. jsuk


	14. Those Reapers, Festive

It had been snowing constantly for the past few days, and work was really stocking up at dispatch. The early December chill were making humans drop like flies down in their realm. It had been overtime until midnight most nights, and even once Claira rejoined the team it was still really bad.

One morning, Eric had come into work wearing a Santa hat. The sight had caused half the team to rejoice, and the other half to despair. It was that time of year again.

"YO GUYS, SECRET SANTA IS ON AGAIN!"

William facepalmed, "Eric, please take off that ridiculous hat and just do your work."  
Eric grinned, completely ignoring his boss, "Okay then…" he took off the hat on his head, "Everyone take a name, and you have to get that person a present. 20 pound limit, homemade presents are good, and good luck!"

He held out the hat to Alan, who pulled out a small scrap of paper. He read the name and groaned in despair. The hat went to Grell, who squealed in excitement at the name on his paper. Mimi grinned at her name, and Ron facepalmed. The Malone twins pulled out a name and smirked at each other. The hat went to three other reapers who tended to keep to themselves, and all three grinned at their names. Will refused to take a name, but Eric pulled one out and threw it at him, therefore including him. Claira took the second-last piece of paper out of the hat and cringed upon reading the name.

She had been assigned to give William a present.

Eric took the last piece of paper and put the hat back on his head, "Okay, two weeks until present day!"  
Claira frowned, "… Christmas eve? Are you for real?"  
Eric just grinned, "Deal with it~"

* * *

Claira frowned, wandering the streets of London and gazing into shop windows, "This is impossible!"  
Alan, who had been accompanying her, nodded, "I got Grell, how do you think I feel?"  
"I got Will."  
"… Touché…"

They walked into a shop, and the brunette went to go and look at some scarves, while Claira went to go and look at some books. Will was impossible to shop for. What did he even like? The first thought that came to mind was Grell, but she wasn't just going to throw her brother in a box. None of the books that were in the price range were all shitty, and it wouldn't do any good. She sighed deeply, tossing away another book back into the pile.

Alan walked over, a plain red woollen scarf in his hands, "I think this will do."  
Claira eyed the piece of fabric, "It's a little plain for Grell's tastes."  
"Well, any of the patterned scarves would break our budget, so I figured I'd get this one and just embroider it."  
She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, "You embroider?"  
Alan frowned, "Shut up, I get bored when I'm resting in hospital."

He turned and went to pay for the scarf, and then the two of them walked back out onto the snowy London street.

* * *

The redhead reaper sat at her desk, face down, looking utterly defeated. She'd been thinking day and night about what to get her boss. Nothing came to mind. Books? She didn't know what he liked to read. Some kind of novelty? Not for William. Maybe some clothing? Although his wardrobe was so bland it'd be more entertaining to watch paint dry, Claira wouldn't know what to get besides his crisp suits. What did Will like? Again, the only thing she could think of was Grell. He never displayed an interest in anything besides Grell and his work.

Mimi poked her, "Yo Claira, you alive?"  
"Define 'alive'. I'm an immortal divine being, therefore I'm not 'dead', but my brain seems to have stopped functioning."  
"Secret Santa troubles?"  
"How did you guess?"  
The blonde girl grinned, "I could guess. I saw your face when you pulled the name out of the hat. You either got those hateful twins, or Spears."  
"Spears."  
"That's harsh."  
"Tell me about it. Who'd you get stuck with?"  
"Hey, I know what you could get Spears!" said Mimi, quickly dodging Claira's question.  
"What?"  
"Get him something for his kitty!"  
Claira laughed, "I'll get him a bag of kitty litter, since he's such a piece of shit!"  
"Brilliant!"  
"I know I am~"

"DELACI! STOP CHATTING AND GET TO WORK!"  
"Yes, Spears!" Mimi exclaimed, scurrying back to her desk.

* * *

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"  
Claira huffed, grabbing her hair in frustration as she paced around the lounge room. Grell sat in an armchair by the fireplace, wrapped in a red blanket, "What's wrong?"  
"This stupid secret Santa thing. I got Will, and I can't think of anything to give him!" she groaned, "The best I could come up with is…" she paused, thinking through her new idea, "Actually, that might work…"

She grinned, "I've figured this out, I'll be right back."  
Grell just dismissed it, going back to gazing at the flickering flames.

Twenty minutes later, Claira returned with a large crate on a trolley. The crate was wrapped in red paper on all sides but one, which was opened like a door. She grinned evilly at her brother, "Get in and get changed."  
"Eh?"  
"You heard me. There's an outfit in there for you. Get in."  
Grell smirked, "This should be fun~" and followed his sisters command.

* * *

December 24th, all the reapers were prepared. Ten of the twelve reapers were waiting in the office, each with a brightly wrapped parcel. Will rolled his eyes, "For crying out loud, can we just get to work?"  
He was met with protest and harsh glares from his subordinates, and he sighed, "Okay, whatever…"

Claira walked in, wheeling a box that was close to two meters in height. Everyone exchanged confused looks and the younger Sutcliff smiled, "Merry Christmas, Will," and wheeled the box toward her boss. He pulled off the ribbon, his brow furrowed in confusion, and the front panel fell open. Grell stepped out, a sexy smirk on his face. A red strapless dress, decorated with a white fur trim, sleekly covered his feminine figure down to about halfway down his thighs, where white stockings with visible garters covered his legs. A pair of red heels that looked far too high to walk in was on his feet, with red ribbons that criss-crossed up to his knees. Grell's heavily made-up eyes hungrily looked over Will, before strutting over, using his body to pin Will to the desk.

William's expression was priceless, a mix of shock, despair and lust, covered with a blush as red as Grell's dress. Grell ran a red gloved hand down Will's chest, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer.  
"G-Grell, please don't!" the dark-haired reaper protested.  
"Mmm~ so hot when you beg like that~"  
Will frowned, trying to peel his lover off him, but failing drastically, "Grell seriously, you're just being embarrassing…"  
Grell smirked, "Are you Santa? Cos baby, I want you down my chimney~"  
Will finally managed to peel the redhead off him, and shoved him back into the box. A look of confused hurt crossed Grell's face as William shut the box, locking Grell inside. He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the furious blush on his cheeks.

"Umm… are we just going to leave him in there?" asked Mimi, raising an eyebrow.  
William nodded, "Yes, it's entirely inappropriate to wear that kind of attire in the workplace."

Ron eyed Will curiously, then burst out laughing. Everyone turned to face the boisterous blonde, utterly confused. His boss raised an eyebrow, and then his blush reappeared on his face in understanding. "If you'll excuse me…" he muttered, turning and hurrying off down the hallway.

Eric grinned, "So then, on with the presents!"

* * *

The day was almost over, and most of the reapers had gone home. Even though Christmas was a busy time, quite a few of the staff had managed to twist William into giving them the night off. By this time, the only ones left in the office were Claira, Ron, the Malone twins, and Mimi. The twins were hardly working, instead throwing their usual hungry glances at Ronald, who was scribbling on a sheet of paper. Mimi was sleeping in her chair, thankfully not snoring, and Claira was doing her work as per usual.

Ron held up the piece of paper proudly then folded it up. He pulled out a small package from his desk drawer and walked over to Claira's desk. He handed out the card and the present, "I know I didn't get you for secret Santa, but I wanted to get you something anyway."

She took his gift, ignoring the harsh glare of the twins coming from behind her, and read the card:

_Dear Claira,_

_If you wake up on Christmas morning in a box, that's because I asked for you for Christmas._

_I love you C:_

_Love,  
Ronnie _

She smiled down at the note, letting out a small "aww" and hugging him, kissing his cheek, "Thanks Ron, that's really sweet. Cheesy, but sweet. Like cheesecake."  
The twins gasped, as Ron kissed Claira on the lips, lingering for just a moment. Claira paused, "Wait..."  
Ron frowned, "You're not breaking up with me, are you? Because it's Christmas Eve and that would just be heartless, even for you."  
"No, I was just wondering…" a coy smile crossed her lips, "Did I ever let Grell out of that box?"  
Ron laughed, "I think I saw Will wheeling it away when he left."  
Claira frowned slightly, "I don't wanna know."  
"No one does."

Ron laughed, wrapping his arms around Claira's waist, just as the clock struck twelve.

"Merry Christmas, love."  
"You too, Ron."

* * *

AUTHOR POOPY

Shayde: SO. MUCH. CHEESE.  
Rocki: I KNOWWWW. We should make it into a sandwich and toast it. Yum, toasted cheese sandwich o3o  
Shayde: Now is not the time for eating. Impatient child.  
Mimi: … Ron, what were you laughing at?  
Ron: when?  
Mimi: after the whole Grell-slut-box-Santa thing.  
Ron: Ohhh that… ehe, Will had a boner.  
Mimi: *bursts out laughing* That is just- I can't- oh god xD  
Will: *blush* SHUT UP GUYS SERIOUSLY FOR FUCKS SAKE I CAN'T HELP IT.  
Rocki: oh shit, Will's pissed.  
Shayde: RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNN

Oh that was entertaining. Not as entertaining as getting Vic Mignoga to say dirty pickup lines in his characters voices at a panel in front of about 500 people. Shayde apparently regrets letting me do that. Oh well, shit was great.

I was planning on getting Grell to sing Santa Baby, but I got slack and lazy and shit.

And a little notice: Our cosplay group, Studio 99 Cosplay Army United, is planning on cosplaying as Grell, Claira, Mimi, Will and Ron (And Eric and Alan if we find some victims one who wants to cosplay as them) to relive some of the best scenes, IN COSPLAY~ Please review telling us what scenes you want us to do! :D We will try and do all requests. S99CAU looks forward to working with you all!

(Jsuk, Grell is me, Rocki, and Shayde is Claira. We always end up as siblings somehow…)

Anyway, chapter preview… hmm…

NOW THAT ALL IS SAID AND DONE, IT'S TIME FOR THE REAPERS TO HAVE SOME FUN! STAY TUNED FOR MORE THICKER THAN BLOOOOOOD!


	15. Those Reapers, Drunken

_Happy birthday to kwiluvu  
Happy birthday to kwiluvu  
Happy birthday dear kwiluvu  
Happy birthday to you ~  
Love, rockitty99 and Shaydess :D birthday update for you!~_

* * *

"Agh… Roooonn…. It hurts…"  
"Claira, just… just try to relax, okay?"  
"But I can't! I have no experience with this kind of thing! Ugh, ahhh…."  
"Look, I do, and I'll make it better, just trust me and relax… Agh!"  
"OW! Just get it out, get it out!"  
"Shit, I'm sorry!"  
"I am never helping you fix your mower ever again if my hand is going to get jammed!"  
"I'm sorry, Claira, seriously, I didn't mean for this to happen! I didn't realise how caught up that bit of hair was…"

With an almighty tug, Ron managed to free Claira's hand from his scythe, and she rubbed it, "Thanks for that, that really hurt. My injuries still aren't completely healed and now my hand is all cut up."  
Ron smiled apologetically, "Love you too babe, love you too."  
Claira frowned, "Woah, when did we get on a pet name basis?"  
The blonde thought it over for a few moments, "About 30 seconds ago."  
"Real nice."  
"Thank you~"  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"I know, I chose to ignore it."  
"You're a moron."  
"I know."

Claira grinned, shaking her head, "Were you dropped on the head as an infant?"  
Ron shrugged, "I'unno."

Eric burst into the room, "HEY GUYS, PACK UP! WE'RE GOING TO KARAOKE!"  
Ron raised an eyebrow, "That was sudden."  
The goatee'd reaper grinned, "I was listening in through the door, were you two getting at it? Oh wait…" he noted the mower upturned on the floor, then Claira's cut up hand, then the sour expression on her face, "Aw, lil' Red's still going to be a bitch…"  
Claira swiftly kneed her superior in the crotch, causing him to fall to the ground, "HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I'D DO SUCH A THING, AND HERE OF ALL PLACES!"  
Ron frowned, "Do I need to remind you about the time I heard you in the supply closet sleeping with an Affairs girl while you were moaning, "Ah.. Alan!" and all that shit?"  
Eric was curled up on the floor in pain, and he blushed at Ron's words, "You said you'd never mention that!"  
Claira laughed, "Oh god, did that seriously happen?"  
Ron nodded, "Yup."

Eric managed to get to his feet, "Well anyway, you wanna come to karaoke with us?"  
Claira shook her head, "I'll pass."  
A sly grin appeared on Eric's face, "Will's going."  
"So?"  
"He'll get drunk, most likely."  
Claira took a video camera out of her desk, "Let's go."  
Eric patted her on the back as the three reapers exited the room, "Knew I could count on you~"

* * *

By the time they got to the bar, all the others had arrived. The small room at the back already had Alan, Will, Mimi and Grell, and now with Eric, Ron and Claira the group was complete. Mimi was adjusting the mic stand, and Alan was checking something over with the monitor. Claira looked over at Will, who already had a pint of beer in his hand, half emptied, and Grell was sitting beside him, filing his nails. Claira smiled faintly, sitting down on one of the squashy couches.

Mimi tapped on the mic, testing that it was working. She nodded smiling, "Okay, Al, let's get this party started!"

Eric shut the door, and a loud, synthesized beat pumped out through the speakers. Mimi grinned mischievously as her song started up, then she closed her eyes and sang with an extraordinary voice no one knew she possessed:

"_I'm so sick of being treated like a kid  
I do try to be sensible, and my body's quite something at that  
All of my friends have had some kind of experience  
I want to try all kinds of things like I've never done before!_

_The adult's eyes follow me, wherever I go,  
If I wear them like underwear, can I go out and play?_

_By myself I will…"_

She started singing the chorus and the entire room erupted into laughter, but she just grinned, singing with her godly voice:

"_Take off my panties!  
Take off my panties!  
Take off my panties, yeah!_

_I'll take them off, I'll be an adult  
It'll be an amazing feeling!_

_Take off my panties!  
Take off my panties!  
Take off my panties yeah!_

_I can do whatever I please  
I'll show you how  
I'll become an adult!"_

The music faded out, and everyone applauded, while Mimi took her bows. She plopped herself down on a seat, and picked up a fruity looking cocktail, sipping on the straw childishly. "Who's gonna go next?"

Ron stood, "That'd be me~" and walked up to the mic. "Alan, give me Hello!"  
Alan grinned, changing over the song quickly. A loud, brassy tune blared through the amps, and Ron nodded in time with the music, until the trumpets on track quieted.

_"Was a-walkin' down the street with some evil in my eye  
With some thoughts in my head that were making me feel high  
On my head was a hoodie, on my ears was some bass  
I was walkin' by my dog when I saw that sexy face," _he smirked, looking with burning eyes directly at Claira, making her blush.

_"She come toward me, with a little cheeky smile  
If she was a phone, I pick her up and dial  
The fire brigade, or 0-0-0  
She stopped in my tracks and I said, well, Hello, hello!_

_Mmmh, ah hello, hello!_

_Some like money making, some like cars  
And some like the houses with the rooftop spas  
And some like to gossip about some rich sugar daddies  
But me and my friends, we like the golden brown honeys _

_And some like watching people living on TV  
That's a little strange if you're asking me  
Cos I like to eat and laugh and ahn~ and play down low  
These are the things I know, well, hello, hello!_

Welcome to this night  
Welcome to this song  
Welcome to these rhymes  
That be going on and on  
Welcome to the empire  
And the funky empire tunes  
But most of all welcome  
To the bellas in this room...  
Well hello, hello!

_Ah, hello!"_

Ron bowed, strutting toward Claira and taking her hand, muttering once more "Hello~" before kissing her knuckles. Claira blushed, looking up at him. Grell giggled, "Awh, you two are so cute! And Ron, we all know how much you love to 'play down low'"  
Ron promptly removed one of his white oxfords and threw it at Grell's head.  
Grell dodged, "Whatever, I wanna sing! Alan, my song please~"  
Alan frowned, "You don't mean-"  
"Oh I mean"  
The brunette reaper sighed, starting up the song. A bright, techno sound played through the speakers, with the occasional meow worked into it. After nearly a minute of intro, Grell started to sing, dancing along.

_"Hey pretty boy I'm frisky and I'm burning with passion  
A lazy Sunday I'm ready for a new kind of action_

See, I've got bells on, and I've got whiskers too  
I've got some ears on and I've got a set for you  
I've got four paws now, my nose is small and pink  
I've got a tail now, so what's that make you think?

Come and play my "pussy game"  
I could let you catch me, maybe I'll be tame  
Come on baby even if you think it's lame  
Please, won't you play my "pussy game"? Whoa-oh!"

Claira threw a slice of pizza at her brother, "SHUT UP!"  
Ron laughed, "Boooo!"  
Mimi grinned, "Get off the stage!"  
Grell frowned, "I thought that song was good!"  
Ron tried to stop himself laughing, "Well we don't want Will-darling to get another boner, now do we?"  
William paused, a confused, drunken expression on his face, "… wait, what?"  
"After the Grell-Santa-slut incident. You had a massive hard-on."  
"H… how did you know?"  
Mimi, Eric, Alan and Grell burst into a fit of restrained giggling, and Ron continued speaking, a triumphant grin on his face. "Well, there was a huuuuge bulge in the front of your pants and I figured that wasn't your wallet…"  
"Shut up, Knox, before I remove your ability to ever get hard again."  
"What, you going to strip? Please, please spare me!" The blonde laughed, and Will got even more pissed. Alan walked between them, "Okay, both of you calm down, PLEASE. You're both stressing me out. We need a calm song now…"  
Eric piped up, "Why don't you sing something?"  
Alan nodded, "Sure," and set up a song to play. A soft guitar melody began playing, and Alan sang, his voice low and clear, sadness in his tone.

_"Will you love me when I'm fat?  
When my hair is falling out?  
When I'm an old and lonely man?  
Will you still have me broken as I am?_

_If I ever lose my arms,  
Or they're forced to take my legs  
When my heart lives in a can  
Will you still have me broken as I am?_

Oohhh….  
Will you still have me broken as I am?

_If I lose my mind  
If I use up both my eyes  
When I am lost and damned  
Will you still have me broken as I am?_

_Oohhh…  
Will you still have me broken as I am?_

_When my bones are made of glass  
And my life is on a wire  
Will you be making other plans?  
Or will you still have me broken as I am?_

_Oohhh…  
Oohhh…  
Oohhh…  
Will you still have me broken as I am?"_

He finished singing, looking up and smiling. His eyes had been closed the entire time, and when he opened them, he saw all his co-workers, grinning and smiling. He felt his heart warm noting Eric's damp eyes. He climbed off stage, hugging the larger male, and Eric put an arm around Alan's shoulders, "So who's next?"

Will stormed up on stage, a drunken flush settled on his cheeks. "That'd be me!"

The music started up, and he grabbed the mic, an uncharacteristic grin on his face. He nodded in time with the strong beat, getting into the groove.

"_Just shoot for the stars  
If it feels right  
then aim for my heart  
If you feel like it take me away  
and make it okay  
I swear I'll behave_

_You wanted control  
So we waited  
We put on a show  
Now I make it  
You say I'm a kid  
My ego is big  
I don't give a shit  
And it goes like this- _

_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you  
Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you  
All the moves like Jagger  
I got the moves like Jagger  
I got the moooo~oooo~ooves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you  
Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger  
I've got the moves like Jagger  
I've got the moooo~oooo~ooves like Jagger!"_

"EEEHHEEEHEEEHHEEE, OH BEAUTIFUL LAUGHTER!" Undertaker screamed in laughter, watching William pose as he finished his song. Everyone turned to face the retired reaper, who was in hysterics, rolling about on the floor.  
"How did you get in…?" Claira asked, looking utterly confused.  
"Ehehehe… the window was open!" he laughed, sitting up.  
"Get out, you creep."  
"But karaoke is so fun, I thought I could do a song!"  
Mimi paused, "But I don't think it's physically possible to _do_ a song…"  
Ron hit her over the head, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"  
"You're one to talk!" Claira laughed.  
"Hey, I'm getting better!"  
"Oh what was that comment in the hospital? You know, that offer to be my 'personal doctor'?"  
"Well yeah, I'm going to make suggestive comments now you're my girlfriend, that's just what I do!"  
"That's not the only thing you do~" Mimi laughed.  
"Shut up, you little perv!" Ron yelled, "I'll tell your mother!"  
"Oh wow, my mother! I didn't know I was still five, Unky Won-Won!"  
Ron frowned severely at his niece, "Never. Call. Me that. Again."

_"Give me a second act let me get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state  
My lover she's a-waiting for me, right across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar,"_

Everyone turned to the stage where the old mortician was standing, singing. He'd pushed his hair back, and his eyes were closed. The insane old man they knew had disappeared.

_"I know I gave it to you months ago  
And now I'm trying to forget  
Between the drinks and subtle things, the holes in my apologies  
you know I'm trying to take it back_

_So by the time the bar closes and you feel like fallin' down  
I'll carry you home_

_Toniiiiiiggggghhhhht  
We are youuuuuuung  
So we'll set the world on fi-iah  
We can burn brigh-itah  
Than the suuuuu- woah- uuun_

_So by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like fallin' down  
I'll carry you home  
Tonight~"_

Mimi, Ron, Eric, Grell and Claira burst into laughter, unable to contain themselves as the serious expression faded off Undertaker's face. His normal creepy grin returned, "I'm glad you enjoyed my song~ Hiihiihiihii…"  
Will frowned, "Mine was better."  
Grell laughed, "Sorry, honey, but the Undertaker beat you this time~!"  
The dark-haired reaper stood, putting down his beer bottle, "Well then I'll just have to show you up!"  
Eric shook his head, "Will, mate, it's my go."  
"Well I need to uphold my dignity!"  
"What dignity?" Claira muttered to herself.  
"Why don't you guys do a duet?" Mimi asked, grinning.

Will and Eric looked each other up and down, then shook one another's hand, "Agreed!"  
Eric nodded to Alan, "You know what song to play."

The two reapers got up onto the stage as the intro played. Will raised an eyebrow in recognition, and Eric nodded to confirm his suspicion. A heavy bass beat, echoed by an electric guitar thrummed through the pair, and then they both started singing:

"_GIRL!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar!  
I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!"_

Mimi and Claira were a mess of giggles, watching the serious expression on Will's face.

_"Let's start a war!  
Start a nuclear war!  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar WOAH!"_

The intense staring between the two singers was so strong and serious it was hilarious, and Mimi was laughing so hard there were tears streaming down her face. Ron was in stitches. William shook his hips in time with the beat, and Grell roared with laughter. Eric, trying to one up him, slid down onto his knees in an attempted epic rock star moment. Will grinned, pumping his fist in the air as he sung the next part.

_"So tell me do ya,  
Ah, do ya have any money?  
I wanna spend all your money!  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar…!"_

The song silenced, and Eric got back to his feet. Both reapers were looking down as the song started back up, firstly with only guitar, but soon the other instruments joined in. The two turned to face each other, their eyes and stance burning with intensity as the lyrics kicked in again, their faces inches apart.

_"I got something to put in you!  
I got something to put in you!  
I got something to put in you!  
At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!"_

The pair quickly parted, Eric pushing Will backward with a firm hand to his chest. The blonde reaper whipped around, pointing a finger at his boss.

_"You're a super star  
At the gay bar  
You're a super star  
At the gay bar,"_

Will grinned, joining in, _"Yeah you're a super star!  
At the gay bar!  
Yeah you're a super star!  
At the gay bar!  
Superstar!"_

And with that, the song was over, and Mimi had lost her voice she had been screaming and laughing so loudly. She was collapsed on the floor, chuckling quietly. The Undertaker had passed out. Grell wiped his face on a silk handkerchief, "Oh Will, to think you'd go so far…"  
"You're a superstar~" The dark-haired reaper sang to his love.  
"Will, just… bravo," Claira said, before cackling, casually turning off her video camera. "That was amazing, and it's all on tape!"

"On tape?" Grell asked, laughing, "Oh Claira, I could kiss you!"  
"No thank you!" she held up her hands, denying his offer.  
Ron grinned, "Can I kiss you?"  
She thought about it, "Later."

"Oh, so it's your turn now, Claira!"  
Claira turned to her brother, "Turn for what?"  
"To sing, duh!"  
"Nope."  
"Yeah!"  
"Nope."  
"Yeah!"  
"Nope."  
"Yeah!"  
"Nope."  
"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Eric sighed, shoving the siblings apart. "Stop bickering, you're bloody annoying!"  
Claira grinned, "Yes Mum~"  
"Not funny," Eric frowned.  
"Actually, that's very funny!" Will piped up, sipping his beer.  
Eric smiled slightly, "Will, you have a terrible sense of humour, if you say it's funny, it's usually not."  
"Well you~ can suck my dick!"  
Mimi smirked, "Isn't that Grell's job?"  
"Don't talk about that, geez," Claira frowned, "Last thing I need is images of…" She shuddered, cringing, "_that_."  
"Well you're going to have to get used to the idea, you a_re _dating Ronald Knox."  
"For your information, Mimi, Ronald _can _be a gentleman…. When he wants…"  
"And don't you think he's just doing that to reap the benefits later?"  
Claira smiled pleasantly, turning to face her boyfriend, speaking with a sickly sweet tone that screamed death, "… Ronald dearest, is she telling the truth here?"  
"NONONONONONONONONONO!" He cried in denial, waving his hands, "Well… maybe for other girls, but definitely not for you! Never for you!"  
Claira whipped back around to face Mimi, "See, I told you he was a gentleman!"  
Mimi shrugged, sipping her drink, "I'll bet 100 pounds that you'll be on your knees for him at some point."  
_Swak!_

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER- I MEAN, COME ON I HAVE STANDARDS!"  
"Hey!" Ron cried in protest.  
"I didn't mean offence, Ron, shut up. BUT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'M NOT GOING TO DO THAT!"  
Grell muttered, too quietly for Claira to hear, "Anytime soon, that is…"

Eric shrugged, sipping on his beer rather nonchalantly, "It's not that bad, really. Tastes kinda funny, but you get used to it."  
"… When have you sucked Ron's dick?" Claira asked, looking utterly confused.  
"Not Ron, duh, I do have standards. I just meant in general."  
"Affairs~" Mimi added, giggling.  
"That makes no sense, Mims, Affairs are all women…" Ron pondered.  
"So…who _did _you suck?" Grell asked, leaning back and smirking.  
Eric shrugged in reply, "Oh just someone very special to me."  
Alan sneezed, his cheeks turning pink.  
"Oh, I see how it is, okay then~" the redhead giggled, examining his nails.

Claira frowned slightly, "Is it just me or did someone let the awkward in?"  
"I know what'll make it less awkward!" Grell chimed, "You could sing your song-"  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"OH JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET UP THERE AND SING!" Eric yelled, slamming his beer bottle down on the table, his rage terrifying.  
"Yes sir!" Claira squeaked, scurrying up to the microphone.  
Ron stared at Eric, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Claira flipped him the bird, putting her hands on the mic, "Alan, give me something you'd think I'd like."  
The brunette nodded, "Coming right up~"

A gentle sound, echoed with a violin, began playing. Claira smiled in recognition, "Alan, you're amazing~"  
"I know."

_"I've gotta try  
It's not over yet  
No signals of love  
Have you left  
My heart is bleeding just for you  
Bleeds for only you  
And it hurts to know the truth,"_

Her foot subconsciously taps along with the beat, the song infusing itself into her very soul.

_"Are you looking for saviours  
Chasing a dream  
Love turned to hate_

Now I'm crossing the border  
See then I fade  
But I'm not afraid"

She goes full-out rockstar, grabbing the mic and belting into it, her voice high and delicate, yet strong and powerful, her heart throbbing with the beat, becoming one with the song.__

"Oh Sinéad,  
For the first time  
Life is gonna turn around  
I'm telling you  
You will like it, I know

_Oh Sinéad,  
It's the first time  
Only you can set it free  
Oh Sinéad  
Come break away with me!"_

She finishes, slowly releasing her grip on the mic, letting her body calm itself down. Ron tackled her in a big hug, "Oh my god, Claira! Holy shit! You're amazing!"  
"I know~" She laughs, hugging him back.  
Grell wraps his arms around both of them, "I can't remember the last time you sang so well~"  
Eric, Mimi and Alan joined in too, followed by Will, who called out, "GROUP HUG!"  
Everyone let go as soon as Undertaker came to join in, but William hugged him anyway, "HUGS FOR EVERYONE!"  
"Ehehehehehe, you're very amusing, little William~"  
"Will-darling, I think you've had a bit too much to drink," Grell laughed, detaching his boyfriend from the senile reaper.  
"Yeah, I think we've all had a little bit too much to drink. I'm callin' it a night," Eric picked up his coat, "Alan, you coming?"  
"Yeah, sure~" Alan waved bye and ran out with Eric, side by side.

"And then there were six…"  
"Mimi, you're not funny," Claira replied, her arm still wrapped around Ron's.  
"I am~ You know it~"  
"There are only five of us…" Will looked around.  
"That goddamn Undertaker…" Mimi shook her head, laughing. "I'm going to go home, night guys~"  
"Bye Mimi, dear~" Grell waved as she walked out, her long coat floating behind her like a cape.

"So…" Grell turned to face his sister, "Are you going to Ron's tonight?"  
Ron grinned, putting his arm around Claira's shoulders, "How 'bout it, babe?"  
"Take it off or I break it off."  
"Okay, okay, geez…" Ron took his arm away, pouting slightly.  
"Well anyway, I'm going to take Will back to ours, so I'd suggest you vacate~" Grell winked, helping to keep Will from falling in his drunken state.  
"Woo! That means sex, right?" Will asks, leaning over and grinning at Grell.  
"If you're up for it~"  
"Babydoll, I'm already up for it~"  
"EWEWEWEWEWWEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !" Claira clung to Ron, "Save me from their ewwwiness!"  
"Yes, my queen~" Ron chuckles, "Let's be off then~"

He took her hand, and the two of them left the bar, walking out into the cool winter night.

* * *

AUTHOR POOPY

Rocki: HOLY SHITNICKS THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE, 11 PAGES IN WORD  
Shayde: And this is why we shouldn't be allowed to do filler.  
Rocki: WE GO OVERBOARD  
Will: At least my dick got sucked at some point~  
Claira: NO-ONE WANTS TO KNOW  
Rocki: As an avid Grelliam fangirl, I do. Butt out, Clair-bear.  
Claira: *vein burst* Someone ordered a dagger, delivered to Rocki's stomach?  
Rocki: *shoots Claira* So tell me, Will~  
Will: Well, first Grell said-  
Shayde: NUP  
Will: Then he-  
Shayde: NOOOOPE  
Will: And his tongue-  
Shayde: AAAAAH NUP NO NUP SHUT UP  
Will: And it was all-  
Shayde: FUCKING HELL WILLIAM SHUT UP BEFORE I SLICE OFF YOUR DICK AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT  
Rocki: Party pooper *pout*

Song list from this chapter (with youtube links, oh my!)

Mimi: I Can Take Off My Panties! – Rin Kagamine - /watch?v=btqZejLvZFU  
Ron: Hello – The Cat Empire - /watch?v=NrEvwO1F7Cw  
Grell: Pussy Game – Bonnie Maxx - /watch?v=cwRWVNgeD5E  
Will: Moves Like Jagger – Maroon 5 - /watch?v=iEPTlhBmwRg  
Alan: Broken As I Am – Sam Hart - /watch?v=CId-Jy1LFeM  
Undertaker: We Are Young – Fun - /watch?v=Sv6dMFF_yts  
Eric and Will: Gay Bar – Electric Six - /watch?v=-XNFokmDKrE  
Claira: Sinéad – Within Temptation - /watch?v=NUuInD9HLaE

Oh, and I moved the rating up to M, if you didn't notice. I figured with all the sex talk and whatnot, it's better to be safe than sorry, ne?

And we're now including chapter title previews.

IT'S TIME TO GO ON VACATION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THICKER THAN BLOOD: THOSE REAPERS, DEPARTURE


	16. Those Reapers, Departure

It all started with a letter, sent to each member of Management's letterbox. Claira thought it was odd to be receiving a letter from her superiors, and was met with surprise when she read its contents.

_To Mr Grell Sutcliff and Ms Claira Sutcliff_

_Tomorrow, the 16__th__ of January, 1889, The London Reaper Dispatch Association is holding its triennial staff retreat for its Management division. This retreat will last for seven days, and will be held in Sydney Dispatch, in Australia. Reapers are to report to Mr William T. Spears at 11pm on the 16__th__ for departure. This trip is compulsory._

_Sincerely,_

_Connor Mason, Management Division CEO_

"Oh god, not another one…" Claira dropped the letter on the table, and Grell grabbed it, reading through it as he continued shovelling his morning cereal into his mouth. "Oh man, this should be fun! Where did we go last time again?"  
"We went to Japan."  
"Oh yeah, that's right! Will looked so dashing in a yukata~! And Ronnie went and bought all that hentai and yuri smut~"  
"What? What's hentai?"  
"Nothing you need to know~" Grell giggled. "Oh wow, Australia… I've never been~ I heard it's all hot beaches and deserts and thick forests and pretty landscapes~" He sighed happily, "I can't wait!"  
"You're an idiot, Grell."  
"Indeed~"

* * *

Multiple bodies dropped out of the sky onto a sunny street in Sydney, Australia. Passers-by didn't notice this disturbance, as about 12 reapers from the London Dispatch stood up, dusted themselves off, and headed into the Sydney dispatch.

"WILL, MAAAAATE!" A loud cry echoed through the reception, and a tall, buff, blonde reaper donning an Akubra hat and tinted glasses walked toward the group of Brits, holding his hand out to William. The dark-haired reaper took his hand to shake it, but was suddenly embraced by the taller male, and a look of unpleasant surprise crossed his face. The rest of the London Dispatch burst into laughter, as Spears muttered a, "Hello, Bruce…"

Bruce let go of William, and grinned widely at the rest of the visitors, "Hi fella's, I'm Bruce McShark, Management Division, Sydney. Nice ta meetcha!" he said, his accent thick.  
All the London reapers bowed at the large man, and he laughed in return, "Aw c'mon, you poms don't have to be such pencils here!"  
Claira's fist collided with the side of his head, knocking Bruce unsteady for a few moments. "Whoa, this sheila certainly packs a punch!"  
"HOW ARE YOU NOT UNCONSIOUS?!" Claira yelled, staring in disbelief at him. The blonde reaper grinned in response, "Thick skull, and years of practice. C'mon, I'll take you up to introduce ya to the rest of the team."

The London reapers followed Bruce hesitantly as he headed up a set of stairs. He led them into a room with a few couches, and some desks around the walls. Three reapers were sitting on the couches, a male with a tan from being out in the sun and hair the colour of chocolate, a woman with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail (and a chest that was making Ronald visibly drool), and a younger looking reaper with short black hair. The three stood as their boss entered, and they nodded in acknowledgement as the others entered.  
"These are my top three, Marcus, Steve and Dylan," said Bruce with a grin. A look of confusion was visible on the visitor's faces, trying to understand who was who with this buxom blonde there.  
"That'd be me you're wondering about. I'm Steve, good ta meetcha," The woman grinned, "Well, my name's Stacy, but everyone calls me Steve."

Everyone's jaws dropped, even Grell's, although Claira didn't, and she extended her hand toward the woman, "Hello, I'm Claira. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
"Heheh, you're a cutie, Claira," chirped the brunette male, "I'm Marcus Richardson, but people tend to call me Dicko."  
"I can see why… although, they should add 'head' onto the end of that."  
"OOOOOOH BUUUURRRRN!" yelled Mimi, causing all of the Londoners to burst into laughter, while Ronald glared at Marcus. The Aussie laughed it off, putting a hand on his small co-worker's shoulder, "And this is Dylan Thomas. He's kinda quiet, but he's a good bloke."  
"Oooh, you're so adorable!" Grell squealed, leaping toward the small reaper, who jumped as Grell was pulled back by a pissed-looking William. Mimi called out in a sing-song voice, "Somebody's a little bit jeaaalouuus~" again causing the London reapers to laugh, and Will to blush.

"Oh, Will, mate, this your girlfriend?" asked Bruce, placing a hand on William's shoulder. The London reapers, only just having calmed down from Mimi's previous comment, launched into a new wave of laughter, and Claira corrected him, "Boyfriend, you mean."

Bruce looked at Will, to Grell, and back to Will, looking utterly surprised. "Wait, mate, you're a poofta?" The British reapers laughter was renewed.  
"If by that, you mean I am dating a male, yes," William scowled at the crowd behind him, causing some of the laughing Brits to quieten down. Grell attached himself to William's arm, smiling at Bruce, "I am every inch the woman, save for about seven and a half… But Will-darling loves me despite what I am outside~"

The Australian reaper chuckled quietly, "Well anyway, you guys better get settled. Come on, you guy's will be stayin' in the accommodation we got across the road, the rooms are booked in Will's name."  
Will nodded, "Thank you, Bruce," then left the room, his subordinates following after him, chattering excitedly.

* * *

Grell still attached to Will's arm, the manager read out the list of assigned rooms. "Okay, so two to a room. Each room has its own bathroom, but the kitchen is communal. Room 201 will be Hall and Meager," The two friends high-fived and carried their bags to their door, "202 will be the Malone sisters," A pair of twins frowned, upset they weren't sharing with Ronald, "203 will be Delaci and Davidson," Mimi frowned at the dull, brown-haired man she was to room with, "204 will be Slingby and Humphries," the pair smiled at each other, glad to be sharing a room, "205 will be Knox and Claira," The redhead let out a cry of dismay, "And finally, 206 will be Grell and myself," Grell giggled happily, clinging tighter to William's arm.  
"WHY DO I HAVE TO ROOM WITH KNOX?!" protested Claira, looking utterly defeated.  
"We'll take your place," the sisters said in sync, smiling like a predator at Ronald, their prey, who squeaked at the hungry looks.  
"It's just the way it turned out, okay? I tried to make it so that the roommates would get along, and at least wouldn't kill each other. I believe I achieved that for the majority," Will spoke with his normal calm tone.  
Claira whined, "But I don't wanna share a room with a womanising bastard!"  
"Look, you can tie me to my bed if you're worried about me molesting you in your sleep. I swear I won't try anything. Unless you want me t- OW!"  
Claira glared harshly at Ronald, blushing at the receiver of her slap. The group of Brits laughed, and Mimi piped up, "Let's all just get changed and go to the beach!" which caused everyone to cheer, rushing into their rooms to change.

* * *

Claira stormed out onto the beach, wearing a pair of short boardshorts and a red bikini top. She glared harshly, scanning the sand for any sign of the redheaded moron she was unfortunately related to. She found him sitting under a shade umbrella William was setting up, wearing a pair of male boardshorts and no shirt over his toned body, with a small red stud in his bellybutton exposed, the sight of which caused her jaw to drop. "Okay, Grell, what the hell are you wearing?" asked the utterly stunned woman.  
"Will wouldn't let me wear my bikini. He said I had to dress in," The elder sibling shuddered, "Boy clothes…"

Claira laughed at the look of distaste on her brother's face. "Oh man Spears I owe you o- … actually, I never said that, I don't owe you a thing~"  
Will looked at her for a few moments, and then went back to setting up his chair. The female reaper took a deep breath, drawing her attention to Grell once again. "So then… WHERE IS MY WETSUIT?"  
"Um, at home…"  
"YOU UNPACKED IT?!"  
"Yeah…?"  
"WHY?!"  
"Wetsuits are ugly, I was doing you a favour."  
"BUT I WANT TO GO SURFING!"  
"You can go surfing in a bikini top~"  
Claira let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing her brow. "Bikini tops have a tendency to fall off when you fall into the water."  
"Not if you tie them on correctly~" chirped Grell.  
"How would you know? … actually, don't answer that, I don't need to know…"

"Hey guys!" A happy voice echoed across the beach as Ronald emerged, wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. His well-toned body was glistening in the sunlight, and every female (and Grell) turned to stare at him. Even William looked, his eyes scanning that pale skin, but he suddenly turned, mentally slapping himself for it. Grell laughed, "Oh Ronnie, you look gorgeous!~"  
"Thanks, Grell!" Ron laughed in return, walking toward them. The blonde reaper noticed Claira visibly drooling at him, eyes wide and cheeks red, and he smirked, poking her cheek. "If you keep on staring I'm going to have to start charging you."

She snapped out of her trance, meeting his cheerful, boyish grin with a harsh, icy glare. "That's my line," she said with a voice that was reminiscent of a lovesick schoolgirl, covered with a layer of ice.  
Ron laughed, "Whatever, come on, let's go surfing!"  
"No, I'll stay here with Will-darling for a bit," she replied, the use of Grell's pet name for him making her boss frown at her.  
"Claira, please do not address me as that."  
"But it's fuuuuun," she whined.  
"Oh I'll go surfing with you, Ronnie dear!" laughed Grell, getting to his feet and quickly tying his hair into a ponytail, to keep it out of his face. Ron grinned, "Let's go!" and the two of them ran down the beach to grab some boards.

William opened an esky he had borrowed from Bruce, and pulled out a few different bottles, all with strangely coloured liquid in them. He poured some liquid from each, mixing himself a cocktail, then he put all the bottles away. Claira sniggered, noting the end result.  
"Pink, really Will? Isn't that a little too fruity for you?"  
"I'm dating the self-proclaimed 'Queen of Fruits', there is no such thing as 'too fruity.'" He sipped his drink, reclining back on his chair. Claira grimaced, "TMI, dude, seriously… So, why aren't you swimming?"  
"I don't particularly like swimming in the ocean," he said emotionlessly.  
"So the little kitty-cat is afraid of a little water?" she retorted, grinning.  
William sighed, "No, I like swimming in freshwater, but not saltwater."  
"Why?" The redhead asked, examining Will's face as he replied.  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
"Because."  
"Why?"  
Will smirked, "Well why aren't you swimming with your dear little Ronald?"  
An involuntary blush creeped onto Claira's face, "He's not my dear little anything!"  
"Well the question still stands. Why aren't you swimming?"  
Claira looked down at the ground, "Well, Grell took my wetsuit…"  
"Self-conscious?"  
"Yeah, a little…"

Will shrugged, taking out a book and opening it to a dog-eared page. As he began to read, Claira sat down on the sand, watching as Ron and Grell played around in the ocean. Eventually, the sudden transition of night time in England to the middle of the day in Australia caught up with her, and she fell asleep in the sand.

* * *

"Quick, get over here!"  
Claira's eyes slowly opened, and she sat up, hearing a few sniggers behind her. She looked over to William, who was still sitting in his chair, reading his book, and then turned around to where Ronald was sitting on the sand, grinning sheepishly out at the sea. The dual-haired reaper turned to smile at her, and she caught sight of her reflection in his glasses.

"And so begins the massacre," She said, no hint of emotion in her voice. On her face, a moustache had been so elegantly graffiti'd on her top lip. She got to her feet, and ran toward Ronald with a speed he didn't know she possessed. Grabbing him by his neck, she glared at him. "Why did you do this?" she said, her voice filled with icy daggers.  
"I-I-IT WASN'T MY IDEA, I SWEAR! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! IT WAS GRELL, I SWEAR I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!"

She dropped her boyfriend to the ground, and whipped around, scanning the beach for any sign of her brother. A familiar laugh was heard from a nearby bush, and she twitched, rage surrounding her like fire. She launched herself at the giggling shrub, squashing Grell who was hiding within. He squealed, "IT WASN'T MY IDEA, IT WAS WILL'S!"

Claira turned to face her ebony-haired boss, a mischievous smirk settled on his pale lips. She calmly got up, walked over to his chair, and flipped both him and his seat. She quickly rubbed her arm across her face, erasing the moustache. William lay there on the ground, face down, laughing quietly despite the fact he'd lost his place in his book and spilt his drink.

"YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF JACKASSES!" Claira yelled, storming toward the water.

* * *

Evening came, and Claira found herself lying on the beach, watching the sky fade to orange and then to black, listening to the sound of waves gently crashing. Her breathing was steady, and the peace was calming, she was almost thankful she came on retreat. The salty air was a refreshing compared to-

"OI, GRUBS ON!"

She sat up, whipping around to where the obnoxious voice came from, and found Bruce standing in front of a barbecue, a campfire on the sand by him, where most of the others were gathered around. Claira got to her feet, dusting sand off her mostly bare legs and back, and stormed over to where the highly stereotypical Australian was dishing up plates of sausages, steaks and onions.  
"Can you not yell so loudly? I was enjoying the quiet."  
"Oh, hey Claira-girl!" Bruce laughed, "Want a snag?"  
"Want a _what?_"  
He held out his tongs, a sausage clamped in it, toward Claira, "A snag. Sausage."  
"Um… I'm not that hungry…" She walked away quickly, trying to get away. She sat at the campfire as far away from the barbecue as possible, beside Mimi and Ronald.

Gradually, everyone got up and got themselves a plate of food, with some salads that were on the adjacent table. Ron brought back a plate for Claira, and she smiled at him, "Thanks, Ron~"  
"Anything for my queen~" He flashed a faint glare to Marcus as he said "my," to let him know that Claira was taken. He laughed in reply, which caused Ron to flash with a harsher, jealous glare.

The sound of laughter reached their ears, and the reapers turned to the doorway leading out onto the sand, where William and Grell, holding hands, walked out onto the beach. They were right up close to each other, Grell laughing quietly at something Will was smiling about. Claira and Ronald at the same time fake gagged at the sweet display and the lovey-dovey aura surrounding the couple. Bruce laughed, "Hey mate, good ta see ya made it!"  
Will smiled back at him, "I wish I could say the same for you," and the Aussie reapers laughed, understanding how annoying their boss could get.  
"OH SNAP!" laughed Mimi, grinning widely.

The lovers parted, and Grell took a seat on the sand, stretching out his legs in front of him. Will brought back two plates laden with food and handed one to Grell, who responded with blowing him a kiss, once again making Claira and Ronald gag (Grelliam Gag counter: 2).

Everyone began to eat, and a somewhat uncomfortable silence settled over the group. Mimi piped up, "Anyone got any stories or something?"  
"Hey," Marcus nudged Stacy, "Tell 'em the one about the croc."  
The buxom blonde grinned, "Aww yeah~!"  
"Croc?" Ron tilted his head in question.  
"Yeah, this one time, we wrangled this huuuuge croc!" Marcus grinned, and Stacy put down her plate, getting to her feet.

"We were cruisin' down this creek, yeah? It wasn't very wide, so it was deep, and we knew there'd been crocs there that the local's had been complaining about. The mother croc there, oooh she was a big one, a big fat saltie! We managed to find her quick enough, and we baited a croc trap and set it out. She took the bait, and we got ready to strike. So while Dicko distracted her I jumped on her, she thrashed from side to side trying to throw me off but she didn't win, after a good half hour trying to wearing her down we finally managed to get a top jaw rope on her. After that she wore down and stopped fighting for a while, but just when Dicko 'n I had let our guard down she broke out of her ropes and took a chop at us, got a nice big scare from that one, it took another ten minutes before we got her jaws tied and got her in a transport crate but after that we relocated her easy!"

Claira applauded, "So, how long did it take you to come up with that one?"  
"Came up with it?" She chuckled in reply, "Nah, mate, it's all true! I got the scar to prove it!" she rolled up her sleeve, exposing a large bite mark on her tanned skin. The London reapers oohed in response, leaning in to get a closer look. Claira raised an eyebrow, "Hm, cool."

They settled into silence as they finished their meal, a few reapers chatting about other cool near-death stories similar to Stacy's. Bruce spoke up, "Oi Will, you still play guitar? You promised you'd show me last time you came downunder!"  
The Londoners turned to their boss in disbelief. "Yes, I still play guitar. And I don't remember promising you I'd play for you."  
"Yeah, you did! When we got pissed down at the pub last time!"  
"I was drunk, Bruce, that doesn't count as a proper promise."  
"Awh, come on Spears! We wanna hear you play!" Mimi laughed, examining his expression.  
"Yeah, come on!" Ron laughed.  
"Do it, Will!" Claira joined in.

The others all began begging and pleading and laughing, trying to annoy William into playing. He sighed, and Grell said to him quietly, "Come on, darling, your guitar playing is beautiful. Just imagine it's just me you're playing for if you're shy…"  
He smiled faintly at Grell, "Okay, okay…" then said louder, "I'll play you a song. One song only."  
Bruce grinned, "That's the spirit, mate! Oi Dyl, go and get my guitar from inside, would ya?"  
"Yes, Bruce!" The shy-looking reaper ran inside, bringing out a beautiful, albeit badly taken care of, guitar, and handed it to Will. He took it, plucking the strings one by one, cringing, "When did you last tune this thing?"  
"I'unno, I don't play~" Bruce replied as William tuned the instrument. He played a chord with a single strum, now completely in tune. "Okay then, what should I play…?"  
"Oooh! I know, one of those really pretty songs, with all the plucking and strum and yeah!" Grell piped up, smiling widely.  
"What about… Come home yesterday?"  
"Oooh, yeah! That one's really sweet~"

William nodded, and began to play. His left hand moved over the neck speed and precision, as his right plucked and strummed at the strings, and then he sang with a beautiful, strong, low voice.

_"I can hear it in your voice  
I'm losing you on the phone  
If had a choice  
I wouldn't be here alone  
There's a wall between us  
There's a great divide  
And if the distance defeats us I feel like I might die_

_So come home yesterday  
Come home tomorrow  
Don't you stop when the sun is in your eyes  
Come home happiness  
Come home sorrow  
Come home to the rest of your life  
So come home yesterday_

_Come home yesterday_

_Come home..._

_Four thousand miles feels like forever  
Counting the hours 'til we're together_

_So come home yesterday  
Come home tomorrow  
Don't you stop when the sun is in your eyes  
Come home happiness  
Come home sorrow  
Come home to the rest of your life  
So come home yesterday_

_Come home yesterday~"_

He finished with a strum, a faint smile on his lips, until he finally muted the guitar with both hands. The others applauded loudly, and Grell squealed, wrapping his arms around his love, "AWH, YOU'RE SO AMAZING WILLLLL!"  
William smiled a little wider in return, kissing Grell's cheek, much to Claira's disgust. (Grelliam Gag Counter: 3)  
"BAHAHAHAHAH WILL, MATE, THAT'S FUNNIER THAN A KOOKABURRA ON FIRE!" Bruce laughed, slapping his knee.  
"Bruce, could you please not?" Will frowned, an embarrassed blush showing on his cheeks. "Ugh, whatever. I'm tired, I'm going to bed…"  
"Oh, then I'll join you~" Grell purred, getting up and following Will.  
"Keep in mind the rooms aren't soundproof!" Bruce shouted after them.  
Mimi grinned, taking out her digital camera, "I think I'll go to bed too~"  
"Ewwwwww," Claira grimaced, "That's just wrong, Mims."  
"It's not wrong, it's blackmail."  
"Still."  
"Whatever~" She walked off, cackling manically.

"Ugh…" Claira sighed, "This is going to be a _very _long week…"

* * *

AUTHORNESS BECAUSE SHAYDE DOESN'T LIKE THE WORD POOPY

Shayde: if you can't guess, WE ARE AUSTRALIAN  
Rocki: So we had to. Although I've actually never been to Sydney xD  
Shayde: and now for a brief summary of Bruce and Will's relationship…

Bruce: MAAAAAAAAAAAAATE  
Will: SHUT THE FUCK UP *bitchslap*

Rocki: Amusing, amusing  
Shayde: very much so.

If you like the Grelliam Gag counter, please review and tell us if we should keep it. We'll trial it for a few chapters c: if you don't quite understand it, it's every time Claira/Ron/anyone gags at Grell and Will's coupleness. This is a comedy, and I find it amusing. We both do xD

The song Will sung is called Come Home Yesterday, and is written by the supermazingful Sam Hart :3 YouTube it à /watch?v=sLwkiV0y0u8

MORE FUN DOWNUNDER NEXT CHAPTER, WITH THOSE REAPERS, RESTLESS

Ha.


	17. Those Reapers, Restless

William stood in the kitchen, pouring some coffee into a chipped, faded mug. He sighed, running his long fingers through his messy ebony locks, bringing the bitter drink to his lips and taking a sip. He found it refreshing, and sat down at the table with a newspaper, flicking through it idly as he drank. He barely noticed when Ronald entered, wearing a pair of cotton pants and no shirt. The blonde yawned, looking in the fridge for something decent to eat. He turned to his boss, "Oh, by the way, didn't you hear when Bruce mentioned these rooms weren't soundproof?"  
"I did," William turned to face Ron, "Why do you ask?"  
"Um, everyone heard you last night."  
"Heard what?"  
Ron facepalmed, "You know what I'm talking about."  
Will adjusted his glasses, "Last night I fell asleep almost straight away due to fatigue, and the switching of time zones, so I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Well someone was going at it, and Claira's told me stories of what you get up to with Grell."  
Will sipped his coffee nonchalantly, turning back to his paper, "I didn't have sex with Grell last night, Knox. Just because someone was getting laid, it doesn't mean it was me."  
"Who else could it have been?"

Mimi wandered into the kitchen, a pair of boyish boxer shorts and a singlet over her petite frame. She put two slices of bread into the toaster, "So, have we solved the mystery of who fucked last night?"  
Ron shook his head, "Spears says it wasn't him."  
"I know. I got no decent pictures…" the young girl sighed.  
"Delaci, stop trying to take incriminating pictures of others or I'm confiscating that camera and I'm going to smash it."  
"I'll hide the SD card in my boobs," She frowns, folding her arms.  
"What, so you'll finally have something to put in your bra – OW MIMS, DON'T SLAP ME!"  
"RONALD DON'T YOU EVER MENTION MY CUP SIZE, YOU PERV!"

"Children, please stop yelling," Claira entered, wearing an old t-shirt. "It's too early for that."  
"Morning, babe~" Ron grinned at Claira, who frowned, "Ron, don't call me that."  
"Sorry~"  
Mimi looked from Ron, to Claira, and back to Ron. "Hmm… methinks I may have solved the mystery~"  
"Who?" Ron grinned, folding his arms. Mimi pointed at Claira, then to Ron, and then grinned.  
Claira slapped her, "NO WAY IN HELL, MIRIAM!"  
"MY NAME IS MIMI!"

"Sheesh, you guys are loud!" Alan wandered downstairs, his oversized striped pyjamas hanging off his body. "Like, seriously."  
"We're trying to find out who had sex last night," Mimi stated, taking her now-toasted bread out of the toaster and covering it with peanut butter.  
"Ah… Is that so?" He took out a box of cereal and a bowl, preparing his own breakfast.  
Will eyed Alan suspiciously, turning the page in his newspaper and going back to reading.

"Ah, good morning, sweeties~" Grell sang as he rushed in, wearing a short nightdress, ruffled bloomers, and a see-through dressing gown ((AN: See R-Rated from Kuroshitsuji Musical 2)). He plopped himself down on William's lap, giving him a peck on the lips (Grelliam Gag counter: 4). "Oh, and Alan dear, congratulations!"  
"E-eh?" The brunette looked up from his cereal, which he was focusing on completely so he could remove himself from the conversation.  
"Sleeping with Eric last night~ I overheard your name," The redhead giggled, leaning back.  
Alan turned redder than Grell's outfit, "E-eh?! W-w-we didn't!"  
"Al, there's no point in denying it. You're a bit loud, you know~" Eric chirped, walking into the room, his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.  
Alan turned redder still, faceplanting onto the table, "Eric, don't say it like that! It's embarrassing!"  
"Alan, everyone heard anyway," Mimi laughed, "But wow, I'm happy for you two!"  
"I'm impressed," Grell raised an eyebrow, "Anyone able to take something that big has my respect."  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Alan stormed out, his cereal forgotten.

Eric laughed, "Ah, that kid's cute~"  
"You sound like a pedo."

* * *

Later, down on the beach, William was once again under his umbrella, reading his novel, Mimi was lying in the sun, tanning her skin, Alan was building a sand castle, while Eric collected shells and stuff for him to decorate with, and Claira was sitting in the shallows, staring out beyond the horizon. Ron noticed her distracted state, and came up behind her, "BOO!"  
"Ron, I can see your shadow, that didn't work at all."  
"Aww…" he sat down beside her, "I was hoping that would work."  
"If you had scared me, I would have had to kill you"  
"You couldn't, Spears took our scythes."  
"Ugh, that prick…"  
"I know, I miss Cassie…"  
"Who the hell is Cassie?"  
"My scythe."  
"Your scythe is called Cassie?"  
"Cassandra, actually. After the girl I lost my virginity to."  
Claira gasped, "You… you had a virginity?!"  
"Believe it, or not!"  
She laughed, "Oh wow, that's just—wow!"  
He grinned, "Yeah, I know. She'll always be a part of my heart…" he smiled wistfully, gazing out into the distance.  
Claira shoved him over, "Yeah, if you wanna go home without a girlfriend."  
"Hey, she has my virginity! I bet it's the same with whoever has yours."  
Claira paused awkwardly, "Um, yeah, sure…"  
"Waaait, don't tell me you-"  
"No, dipshit, the guy who took my virginity was an asshole," she quickly lied, huffing and folding her arms.  
"Ah, that's rough…"  
"Yep," she nodded affirmatively.  
"So…" he eyed her curiously, "What kind of guys have you dated?"  
"Is it any of your business?!" She replied defensively.  
"Well, I guess strictly speaking no, but I wanna know what experiences you've had in the past, so I can be a better boyfriend for you."  
"That's sweet and all, but no. All the guys I've dated have been jerks and assholes."  
"Ah…"  
"Have you ever had a proper girlfriend before? Y'know, not just a one-night-stand?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, one. That was Cassandra."  
"Oh."  
"So that's why I want to know more about your dating history, so I can be the very best I can for you~"  
She sighed, "Stop it."  
"Stop what?"  
"Being so…" She frowned, trying to think up the right words, "Sweet to me. Really. I don't think I really deserve it."  
"Everyone deserves a bit of love, Clair-bear."  
"… What did you just call me?"  
He gulped, "Um, Clair-bear…"  
She laughed, "Wow, that's been a while! But seriously, don't call me that."  
"It's a cute nickname~"  
"No."  
"Yes~"  
"No."  
"Yes~"  
"No."  
"Yes~"  
"No."  
"Okay, okay, I won't call you that then…" He sighed. "Well, what's the most embarrassing thing you did as a kid?"  
She laughed, "Oh man, that was a looong time ago… Probably throwing a hissy fit when Grell said Shredder needed surgery. Keep in mind I was about 6. What about you?"  
"Probably…" He thought, "Probably the time I tried to see how many crayons I could fit up my nose."  
She burst out laughing, "You were, are, and always will be, completely naturally blonde~"  
"I was 7… 8… 9... it's irrelevant!"  
"You're cute, you know~"  
"I know~"

"So how many crayons _did_ you fit up your nose?"  
"It's my turn to ask a question!"  
"How many?"  
"Not telling."  
"Five?"  
"No."  
"Six?"  
"No!"  
"Damn, that was Grell's record…"  
"I only got 4…"  
"Hah~ that's pathetic."  
"Your bro... si… sibling fit 6."  
"Good to see you're learning to use non-gender specific terms when addressing Grell. Good job!" She patted his shoulder, grinning.  
"So~" He grinned, leaning back, putting his weight on his hands, "How old were you when you had your first kiss?"  
"Not telling!"  
"What, were you like, really, really young or something?"  
"Yeah… something… how old were you?"  
"9. It was after the crayon incident."  
"What, winner gets to kiss you?"  
"I didn't win."  
"Who did?"  
"My brother~"  
"… you have a brother?"  
"His name's Dyson, he's a little pain in the ass."  
"Woah, incest! I never knew you'd bottom!"  
"Woah, woah! No! Noooo no no no! He is my _little brother_! He is _annoying_! And I don't do it with dudes in the first place."  
Claira burst into a fit of laughter, "Your… your face… bahaha! That's the best thing I've seen all day!"  
"My _face _is the best thing you've seen? I'm not even wearing a shirt right now!"  
"Well, guys don't have anything to show on their chests~"  
"Wait, are you saying—"  
"NOOOOOO!" She shoved him over, "No way!"  
He laughed, "So continuing with the questions… How far have you gotten with a guy?"  
"None of your business! Stop asking me questions like that!"  
"Hmph, fine…"

A sly smirk appeared on Claira's face, "So, how far have _you_ gotten with a guy?"  
Ron looked up in thought, "Uh, I got drunk once and made out with Alan. That's as far as I know…"  
Claira burst out laughing, "You made out with _Alan?!_ Does Eric know?"  
"Well, he was preoccupied with some Affairs girl at the time, so I don't think he does…"  
"Oh wow, just…" she laughs, "Wow! And you said you didn't do it with dudes!"  
"I didn't sleep with him, I just kissed him a little. Eric's pretty lucky, I must say. Or maybe it wasn't as good as I remember but I was so drunk I couldn't tell..."  
"If you're going to make out with guys, I'm dumping you."  
"Alan was a one-time thing, it's not going to happen again. As I said, I don't do it with dudes."  
"Pretty sure Eric said that once and look what's happened to him," She gestures back to where Eric and Alan are building their sandcastle, looking like the adorable couple they are.  
"You sound like you _want_ me to be gay."

"HELLO, SWEETIES!~" Grell's voice called out over the beach, and everyone turned to him. Rather than the more masculine swimwear he was wearing the previous day, today he was donning a bikini. The top was ruffled over the top, helping mask Grell's male chest, and instead of normal bottoms, he was wearing a little skirt, with ruffles to match, that helped cover his true gender. Claira facepalmed as her brother walked over to Will, sitting down on his lap.

"Hey darling~" Grell purred, wrapping his pale arms around his love's shoulders, stretching his long legs out on the sand.  
"Hello, Grell… What's with the bikini? I thought I told you to wear your boardshorts…"  
"I'm a very naughty girl, Will-darling, I thought you realised that by now~" He giggled, crossing his legs. "I couldn't resist, coming all this way and not showing off a little skin~"  
"Grell…" Will shook his head, "You're unbelievable."  
"Don't you like it?" A genuine look of hurt crossed the redhead's face, a small pout on his feminine lips.  
"Oh, of course I like it, you look beautiful, dear. It's just… wow, you look… wow!" Will gave a little smile, one arm encircling Grell.  
"Awh, you're so sweet~" Grell kissed him gently, and Will responded, kissing back eagerly, bringing his other hand to rest on Grell's bare thigh, his long fingers drumming against the skin. One of Grell's hands threaded itself into Will's dark locks, his elegant digits entwining with his soft hair. The kiss deepened, tongues battling in a slow fight for dominance that Grell was winning, shifting his body so he straddled Will's lap, his lover's hands holding his hips. Will moaned into Grell's soft lips, and they continued with their kiss, until someone drenched them both with a water bottle. (Grelliam gag counter: 5)

"If you two are going to make out, do it where no one else can see. No one wants to see that, guys." Alan folded his arms, water bottle still dripping.  
Grell huffed, getting to his feet so he could stand over Alan to try and intimidate him, "Well no one wanted to hear you and Eric last night either~"  
Alan frowned, blushing, "We didn't realise that the rooms weren't soundproof, so that's not our fault. This is a public space, you should know better."  
"Bruce told you they weren't."  
"No, he told _you _they weren't."  
"Oh whatever!" Grell huffed, folding his arms. "Will, let's go swimming!"  
"No thank you, I'll just stay here." He adjusted his glasses, relaxing on the sand.  
"Wiilllllll! You prick! Come on!"  
"No, I don't particularly like swimming at the beach. I'll just watch you, okay?"  
"Hm, bastard…" Grell pouted, walking out into the water.

"Hey Grell!" Ron waved, smiling. "That bikini is cute!"  
"Thanks sweetie~" Grell replied with a giggle.  
Claira whispered to Ron, "Don't do that, it's only encouraging him!"  
"Sorry~" He shrugged, a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey Grell, come over here for a minute?"  
"Yeah, okay~" Grell obeyed, skipping over and sitting down beside Ron.  
"SUTCLIFF HAREM WOO!" He laughed, before getting slapped by Claira, "NEITHER OF US ARE YOUR HAREM, DICKFACE!"  
"Oww… okay, okay, I take that back." He rubbed his sore cheek gently, "But anyway, I have an idea for how we could get Will into the water~"  
"Oooh! Tell me tell me tell me tellmetellmetellmetellme!" Grell giggled, bouncing slightly out of excitement.  
"Well if we just… AHH!" He let out a girly yelp, as Mimi ran up the beach, water gun in hand, squirting the crap out of him.  
"NO ONE SHALL DEFEAT ME AND MY EVIL WATERGUUUUUNNNNNN!"  
"OH YEAH WANNA BET?!" Claira took out her own twin pistols, filling them up quickly with seawater before shooting at the blonde girl. She squealed and dodge-rolled, shooting at Claira again.

The two continued to duel, water flying over the sand as they fired and dodged attacks, both getting positively drenched in the process. Eric watched, a perverted smirk on his face, rubbing his goatee. Alan looked over at him, immediately reading his train of thought, and he sighed, "Yo, Claira! Toss me a gun!"  
"Yeah sure!" She threw one of her pistols over, dodging Mimi's strikes as she fired back, not even looking at Alan. He caught the gun, and proceeded to drench Eric with it, "Bad boy, no bad ideas."

"YOU WILL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"  
"I WILL DEFEAT YOUUUUUU!"  
The two girls continued battling, covered in sand and seawater, until finally their pistols were empty. They continued pulling the triggers, frowning, "Agh, it's empty!"

They both turned and ran back into the water, filling up their guns. Mimi grinned, turning to where Ron was still talking quietly with Grell, and gave Claira a knowing look. She nodded, and they both ran closer, firing their water weapons.

"DIE, RONALD KNOX!"

Ronald screamed like a little pansy wuss, throwing his arms over his face in defence. His niece and girlfriend continued attacking, drenching him from head to toe as Grell walked deeper into the water, humming happily as he began to swim, and completely ignoring Ron's desperate pleas for help.

Grell swam farther out, humming happily, floating on his back, letting his hair float out around him. He closed his eyes, sighing, before glancing back to shore. He was further out than he had expected, being pulled by the current. He tried to swim back to shore, but he wasn't making any progress. He looked around, then called out, "HELP!"

Will immediately looked up from his book at his lover's cries, and he dropped it in the sand, kicking off his shoes and tossing his shirt onto the sand, "I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Everyone gazed as William dashed for the ocean, mainly at the tattoo on his hip, the sparrow and the butterfly. Mimi giggled as he rushed out to Grell, swimming with strong strokes (and bishie sparkles!) out to his lover. He reached Grell in record time, carrying him back to shore, and the redhead began to laugh.  
"Eh? What's up?"  
"I…" Grell giggled, "I wasn't really drowning~"  
"… you what?" His eyebrow twitched in irritation.  
"I just wanted you to take off your shirt~" He lovingly stroked William's muscular chest  
"… if you wanted me to take off my shirt, you could have asked…"  
"This was more fun though~"  
"For you. I was worried!"  
"You're so cuuute, William!"  
"Grell…"  
"Yes~?"  
"You're an idiot."

The others laughed at their little spat, and Mimi made kissy noises, "Awwwh, the lovebirds having an argument~? What can possibly save their relationship? A hot, steamy night on the bea- OWW!"

Will kicked her in the face, still holding Grell in his arms. "You're living in a fantasy world, Delaci. You need to come back to reality once in a while."  
"… But reality is no fun! And dude, I think you just broke my nose." She staggered back a few steps, blood pouring out her nostril. "Or I just got a glimpse up your shooorrrtttsss~"  
The dark-haired reaper's cheeks flamed as red as his lover's hair, "YOU DID NOT."  
"I did too~ Man, not what I was expecting, I mean, I had suspicions that you were… how to say… less than average but Jesus Christ-"  
"SHUT UP. SHUT UP NOW."  
"So the scythe is compensation! Ron, you owe me 50 bucks."  
"YOU BETTED ON THAT?!"  
"And Grell, I would have thought you'd go for something a bit bigger…"  
"Hey, it ain't the size of the boat, it's the motion of the ocean~" (Grelliam Gag Counter: 6)  
"OKAY CAN YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT UP NOW."  
"No, this is fun~ You're so cute when you blush, Will-darling."  
"DELACI." Will put Grell on the ground, reaching his hand out to the side, "DON'T." His scythe appeared in the palm of his hand. "CALL. ME. WILL-DARLING!" He extended it toward her, slicing off a few locks of blonde hair. Mimi squealed, jumping onto Ronald, "Won-Won, save me from the scary trollface midget dick!"  
"Agh, get off me!"  
"Hey, how come you get your scythe and we don't?!" Claira protested, spraying Will down with a water gun.  
"Because I'm the boss. Now get me a towel."  
"No! I'm not doing a thing you say until I get my daggers back!"  
"Yeah, and I want Cassie too!" Ron joined in.  
"… Cassie?" Eric raised an eyebrow, laughing, "Who's she, your mistress?"  
"No, Eric, Cassie is my scythe. Long story."  
"… You named your scythe?"  
"If I recall, Eric," Alan sighed, "Yours is named Melissa."  
"THAT IS A COMPLETELY UNRELATED TOPIC, ALAN."  
"Actually, it isn't," Ron chuckled, "Melissaaaa~ Mmm, she sounds hot."  
"Ronald…" Claira warned, raising her fist.  
"That's my grandmother's name. She died just as I became a fully-fledged reaper."  
"… Oh." Ron frowned, looking down to his feet, and Eric, Mimi and Claira laughed hysterically.

It crossed through Will's mind how this was supposed to be considered a relaxing holiday, as he sighed, wandering back into their accommodation.

* * *

AUTHOR SHIZNICK

Rocki: WE'RE SORRRYYYYY  
Shayde: FOR NOT WRITIIING  
Rocki: I've had writers block without this little Chihuahua sitting behind me telling me to- *gets bitchslapped by Shayde* I MEAN, I COULDN'T WRITE WITHOUT MY BEST FRIEND DON'T KILL ME  
Shayde: Oh don't worry I won't. Yet.  
Rocki: :c You're mean.  
Shayde: *diva hair flick* of course~

SURF'S UP AND RONALD IS JEALOUS, WHO WILL WIN CLAIRA'S HEART? ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THICKER THAN BLOOOD~ WITH THOSE REAPERS, HEATED~!

Oh my god how cheesy are those things seriously why do I even bother


	18. Those Reapers, Heated

"No."  
"Why not? This is who I am, and I like this."  
"Just no. It's not right."  
"Why can't I?"  
"I don't care, Grell. Change, for the love of death just CHANGE."  
"I LIKE MY BIKINI AND I'M NOT GOING TO WEAR BOY SWIMMERS!"  
"YES YOU ARE PLEASE JUST FOR MY SAKE I DON'T NEED TO SEE YOU IN A BIKINI!"  
"WILL SAID I LOOK CUTE IN A BIKINI!"  
"HE'S YOUR BOYFRIEND, OF COURSE HE'D SAY THAT!"  
"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!"  
"WHY WOULD I BE JEAULOUS SERIOUSLY?!"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T CARE, I'M GOING SWIMMING!" Grell stormed out of the room in his bikini, completely ignoring Claira's desperate pleas. Claira sighed, muttering curses and death threats under her breath as she followed, walking out onto the beach.

Marcus ran over, his hair messy and drenched, making him glisten in the sun. He walked over to Claira, surfboard under his arm, "Hey, wanna come out for a surf with me?"  
"Uh… I dunno… I mean, I haven't had much practice and…"  
"It's fine, I'll teach ya! Come on," he took her hand, grabbing another board and led her out to the water. Her cheeks erupted into a blush, following close behind.

As he laid both boards down on the water, teaching Claira how to paddle out, Ron glared from the shoreline, hatred and jealousy rising off him, surrounding him. Grell laughed, sitting beside him. "You know, you're a pretty good surfer, why don't you teach her?"  
"Well… He got there first…" He sighed, flopping backward onto the sand, closing his eyes, "Why do girls have to be so confuuusiiinnnggg…."  
"Well, this is your first real romance, right?" Grell laughed, looking down at him, "She loves you, she's not going to run off with some goddamn sexy Aussie boy."  
"Really?"  
"Well… she might, I mean, damn that guy is a piece of work~… but long distance never works out~"  
"… You're great help, Grell."  
"Thank you~"  
"I was being sarcastic."  
"I know. But still, go grab a board and go out there too!"  
He rolled over in the sand, sighing, "But I don't want to interfere…"  
"Well too bad, you have to fight for her~"  
"… I guess you're right…" Ron nodded, getting to his feet and dusting himself off, grabbing a board and heading out into the water.

"Ah, I'm so excellent~ Saving relationships~" Grell chuckled, laying back on the sand.

* * *

Further up the beach, out on the rocks, Eric and Alan, along with Bruce, stood by the water, fishing. Well, Eric and Bruce were fishing; Alan was sitting on the rocky ground, his arms wrapped around himself. Eric was only half paying attention to his line, making sure Alan was fine. The smaller reaper was gazing at a small pool by his feet, with crabs and urchins and things walking around in the water. He smiled slightly as he picked up a hermit crab and watched it go into its shell. Eric chuckled, gazing back out to the water.

"Y'know, Eric, I never really took you for the poofta type. I'm sure any girl'd be lucky t' have ya."  
Eric shrugged, looking to Bruce, "It's not that I can't get girls, trust me. It's just I fell in love with Al, y'know?"  
"Love? Ah, you're a moron…" Bruce chuckled, pulling in his line a little.  
"Oh? What about you?"  
"Me? Heh…" He chuckled, "I got a missus, and a kid."  
"That's nice…" Eric nodded, reeling in a small fish. He held it up, and then unhooked it, tossing it back into the ocean.  
"What about you two? You gettin' married?"  
"Nope." Alan joined the conversation, "I don't see the point in marriage."  
"I'd love to marry him~"  
"It's just a fancy piece of paper and a ring you'd probably lose, Eric."  
"Do you ever stop nagging?"  
"Do you ever stop being an idiot?"  
Bruce laughed, "Oh, you two are a riot! Ahahaha!"  
"Shut up…" Alan threw a shell at Bruce's head, knocking the Australian off balance. He staggered around for a few moments, before going back to fish. Eric sighed, looking to his lover, then shook his head and returned to fishing.

"Gyaah!"

Eric whipped around, hearing Alan give a cry of pain. He gripped his chest, doubled over, gasping. "Alan, no!" Eric yelled, skidding to the ground, putting his arms around Alan. "Shh… Al, it's alright…"  
"E-Eric…" He whimpered, clinging onto his shirt. "T-the thorns…"  
"I know…" Eric picked up the smaller reaper, holding him to his chest. "It's okay… We'll get you inside…"  
Alan gritted his teeth, gasping with pain as he clung to Eric, trying not to cry. "It hurts! M-make it stop!"  
"I can't, my love…" Eric sighed, kissing the few tears that slipped down the other's cheeks. "I'll make things as good as I can for you, no matter the cost…"

As Eric carried the sickly reaper across the beach, the others looked up from their petty playing. Will ran over, seeing if there was anything he could do. Eric just shook his head, as Alan screamed again, the thorns inside his small body twisting painfully.  
"It's okay, Al… It's going to be okay…" Eric muttered, taking Alan into the building.

The others looked at each other with worried faces (minus Grell, he didn't notice the commotion, too busy sunbathing), and sighed, realising that nothing would help. Mimi looked to Claira, walking over. "He… he has the Thorns?"  
"Yeah…" Claira nodded, her arms around herself.  
"I never knew… I didn't know people still got that…" Mimi sighed, looking to her feet.

An awkward silence fell over the beach, the London reapers worried for their colleague and the Sydney reapers staying quiet out of respect. Bruce walked over , sighing. "Look, mates, we can't just let that ruin th' day. You Brits gotta go home soon… Jus' cos Eric and Alan are outta business, don't mean we can't have fun."  
"Doesn't." Will rolled his eyes, correcting him.  
"Whatever… That ain't the point. What I'm saying is that we should enjoy ourselves while we have the chance!" Bruce smiled. "Why don' we have a party an' when Al's feelin' better, he can come join in!"  
"Party?" Ronald and Mimi both leaned forward, sounding a bit more cheerful.  
"A party without Eric isn't a party…" Grell sighed, folding his arms over his pale skin.  
Ron chuckled, shaking his head. "Nuh-uh, a party without _me _isn't a party!"  
"And me!"  
"Yes, you too, Mims. Eric helps the party atmosphere, but everyone knows it's the Knox family blood that brings a party to life!"  
"And me!" Markus added, smirking, looking directly at Ronald.  
"No." Ronald shook his head. "Currently, the Londoners here outnumber you Sydneysiders. Therefore, _we _make the rules."  
"This is my country, pommy,' Markus said, standing tall. He was a few inches taller than the blonde.  
"Yeah? Well this is my scythe!" Ronald held out his hands, his lawnmower materialising immediately, and he charged toward the other male, the others jumping back. Markus merely smirked, stepping out of the way, as the blonde's mower jammed in the sand. "Fuck!"  
"Hey, how come Ron got his scythe back?" Claira frowned, attempting to summon her daggers with no luck.  
Will shrugged. "It seemed to be appropriate at the time."  
"Fuck you, Spears."  
"No thank you, I'm taken~" The brunette smirked, "Mr Richardson, Mr Knox, are you two done?"

The pair were in the middle of an intense fistfight, both getting equally beaten up. "Not quite!"

Claira sighed, pulling them both apart. "Yo! Stop it!"  
"He was trying to move in on you! You're _my _girl!" Ronald frowned, trying to get around Claira.  
"I don't belong to anyone. I'm your girlfriend, not your property. He was just being friendly."  
"Yeah, Knox!" Markus frowned. "You can't own her; she's a person, not a dog!"  
Ronald smirked. "Obviously, you've never been to bed with her."  
That earned him a slap.

The blonde clutched his cheek, rubbing it tenderly. "Clairaaaa!"  
"You've never been to bed with me either!" She frowned, letting both of them go. "Fuck you both, I'm going to go help Eric with Alan!" She stormed inside, irritated by her boyfriend and his rival. Her rage was only just peaking, and this was a low level…

Inside the building, Alan was lying on the couch, a wet cloth pressed to his forehead as Eric held his hand, whispering comforting things as his lover waited out the pain. Claira sighed, sitting at Alan's feet. Eric gave a small, sad smile up to her, and she returned the gesture.

"How bad is it?"  
"Not bad… He's had worse… But really, there's no way this is good…"  
"Yeah.." Claira softly stroked Alan's foot, hoping it would help somewhat. She wanted to help any way she could.  
"C… Claira?" Alan muttered. "Could you get me some water..?"  
The redhead stood, going into the kitchen, pouring a glass of cold water for her sickly subordinate. She returned, passing it to Eric, who helped him drink.  
"I think we're gonna have'ta go home early…" Eric muttered, stroking Alan's hair softly.  
"Should I go tell the others?"  
"Nah, don' wanna ruin their fun." Eric shook his head. "Me an' Al will head home alone. You guys stay…"  
Claira stood, shaking her head. "No, I'll go get them… It's not fair to cut your holiday short and not everyone else's. It's equality." She stormed out of the room, heading back out to the beach.

"DIPSHITS!" She yelled out, ignoring the brawl between Ronald and Markus. Everyone turned to look at her, and she sighed, "Come on, pack up. We're going back to London, Alan's no good."  
"Awww, but…" Grell whined, "I like it here, there's sun and a beach and…"  
"And I want to take care of my subordinates, you should too."

Everyone looked around, giving a small sigh.  
"Claira is right," William nodded. "We'll return to London as soon as possible."  
"But Willllll!" Grell whined, gripping his lover, pouting sadly.  
Will gave an exasperated sigh, "Look, you can't go through life without caring for others. Show some compassion to Alan. Be nice to others for once in your life…"  
"Sorry baby~" Grell giggled, kissing William's cheek. "Fine, we'll go~ I'll miss the beach though, we'll have to come back sometime~"  
"Fine." Will sighed, shaking his head. "Everyone, let's go!"

* * *

A few hours later, the same 12 reapers dropped out of the sky, back in their home city of London. Eric ran off straight away, Alan asleep in his arms after his attack, heading to the infirmary. The others dusted themselves off, heading back to Dispatch before heading home, to inform their superiors of their arrival.

As William lead his subordinates inside, his gaze immediately softened, at the sight of a cat in the office. "Tibby! Oh, baby, Willy missed youuu~" William scooped up the cat, cuddling him to his chest, cooing softly as the others watched on, trying not to laugh.

Claira walked up behind him, placing a hand on his shoulders. "Will, I think you need to go home and sleep. Forever."  
"Shut up," He rolled his eyes, before kissing the top of his beloved pet's head. "I haven't seen Tybalt for four days."  
"I should soooo get a Rottweiler called Romeo…" Claira smirked, as the others dispersed around the office. Grell took Tybalt off his boyfriend, cuddling the cat. "You don't need this anymore, you're making a fool out of yourself, babe."  
"Shh," Will shook his head, heading back into his office, to tackle the huge amount of paperwork he had to do.

* * *

AUTHOR SHITNICKDFIUSHDFIUH

Rachi (formerly Rocki): WAZAAAAAP  
Shayde: *swack* No. bad Rachi  
Rachi: USDHFSDUIFHSDFUIHASD MEANER  
Shayde: WE HAVE NOTHING TO PUT HERE, SEE YA~

Tybalt is mentioned in my other fanfiction, How William Got a Cat. Self-explanatory title.

IN OUR NEXT CHAPTER, WE HAVE TWO WORDS TO DESCRIBE IT: SNOW DAY, IN THOSE REAPERS, SNOWY

Oh my gooood why do we do this


End file.
